Murmur Twins!
by Devil-Azul
Summary: Dentro del mundo perfecto donde lo tenían todo algo se fracturo, y entonces algo se perdio... Su corazón se congelo... Y la pregunta continua en el aire... ¿Es esto el amor?
1. Navidad para 5

**Ohayo!!**

**Bueno… esta es una de mis mas queridas historias, Sailor Moon, me atreví a ver un universo mas haya de lo posible, digo posible de acuerdo a la línea que sigue Naoko Takeuchi. Sus personajes, sus personalidades me hacen pensar en un **_**"Si hubiera…"**_** Por eso me atreví a escribir.**

**Original mente esta publicada en la Comunidad ****Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Page****, por esa razón esta dirigido a casi todo publico, el contenido lemon si es que hay no es muy explicito, es mas bien insinuado, por eso no es recomendado para niños… Mmm… Ah si… agradezco todos los reviews recibidos en dicha comunidad, y una vez más pongo a su alcancé mi Fan fic.**

** oooo oooo oooo **

"_**Siempre lo tuve todo…"**_

"_**Siempre creía que era la persona más feliz de mundo…"**_

"_**Siempre pensé que estaríamos juntos…."**_

"_**Siempre sentí tu indiferencia…"**_

**Al final… **

**Todos tuvimos, creímos, pensamos y sentimos lo mismo…**

**MURMUR TWINS**

**Capitulo 1. – Navidad para 5.**

Al final de cierta calle había una pequeña casa, en ella vivía una pareja con cerca de 2 años de casados, ese día él descasaba del trabajo y miraba una película en compañía con su esposa, de pronto él se levanto del sillón y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo puedo creer… -Decía un hombre de cerca de 25 años. –Voy… ¡VOY A SER PADRE!

-Si. –Contesto una hermosa mujer sentada frente a él, su esposa. –Si mis cuentas no fallan, nacerá en Junio.

-¡SIII!

Él salto de la emoción, después se arrodillo frente a su esposa y poso su cabeza en su vientre. Ella comenzó a reírse, teniendo poco más de 2 meses no es posible oír nada.

-Deja que crezca un poco, aun no se oye.

-Pero se siente, siento esa calidez creciendo en tu vientre.

En esa misma calle pero en la acera de enfrente había una casa mucho más grande que la anterior, con la diferencia de que en ella vivía una pareja con un hijo de cerca de un año de edad, el padre estaba recibiendo la misma noticia.

-¿Qué? –Dijo no muy emocionado. -¿Otra vez?

-No es solo mi culpa.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-3 meses.

-Lo haces por molestarme… ¿Quién sabe si sea mío?

-Ese no es mi problema, estamos casados y te toca responder.

La diferencia parecía notoria, ellos tenían mas solvencia económica pero menos alegría, por le contrario la otra pareja estaba muy emocionada. Al paso del tiempo las cosas no mejoraban, cada vez se escuchaban más gritos en la casa grande, pero nadie se metía ni decía nada. Los vecinos preferían respetar su casa, sin embargo la señora de la casa de enfrente se preocupaba por el niño.

El esperado día llego, de la casa pequeña salía corriendo la pareja, el bebé estaba apunto de nacer y ahora había que correr. Después de un rato en la sala del hospital el futuro padre esperaba impaciente.

-¡Que nervios!... No lo puedo creer.

-No es tan emocionante la segunda vez.

-Mmm… ¿Cómo no? El pensar que yo ayude a hacer esa vida me emociona mucho.

-¿Estas seguro que tu lo hiciste? –Aquel hombre disfruto con su molestia. –Tengo cosas que hacer, suerte.

-Adiós. –Contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

Aquel hombre lo había molestado mucho, casi al borde de hacerlo enojar, pero todos estos sentimientos se habían olvidado al escuchar a la enfermera asomarse por la puerta de la sala.

-¿Señor?

-Si…

-Su bebé ya nació, ¿quiere pasar?

La enfermera aun no había terminado de hablar cuando él ya estaba entrando en la sala, miro a su esposa con una cobija blanca en las manos.

-¿Quieres saber que es? -Pregunto ella

-No me importa, solo quiero saber que mi bebé esta bien.

-Lo esta.

Él iba todos los días a ver a su bebé, pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en ese hospital, mirando a su bebé y visitando a su esposa, al cabo de 4 días ella ya estaba dada de alta. Esperaban en la recepción cuando escucharon a unas enfermeras preocupadas.

-¿Estas segura?

-He ido todos los días, no hay nadie en esa casa.

-¿Cómo es posible que se hayan ido dejando aquí a su bebé?

La pareja se acerco aun más, cuando él dio sus datos las enfermeras se alegraron mucho.

-Pensamos que se había ido sin su bebé.

-¿Pero como? Vengo todos los días a verlo.

-Eso explica por que no lo encontrábamos en casa. –Mientras hablaban la otra enfermera traía a un bebé en brazos. –Aquí esta su bebé.

-Debe haber un error. Mi esposa trae a mi bebé.

Las enfermeras miraron a la señora cargando a un bebé, al mismo tiempo le cantaba tratando de hacerlo reír. Ellas corroboraron sus datos.

-Es la misma dirección pero no es usted. La mamá del bebé firmo con el nombre de su esposa. –Ella le mostró los papeles. -¿Esa no es la letra de su esposa?

-No. –Su esposa se acerco y dijo algo que las enfermeras ya se imaginaban.

-¿Podemos hablar con el gerente?

-Un momento.

Ya en la oficina del gerente del hospital la discusión era un poco fuera de lo común.

-Ella se registro con mi nombre.

-Señora no es usted, no puedo proceder así.

-Pero… se lo van a llevar. ¿Cómo saber que estará bien? Ya lleva días aquí y no saben nada de su familia, ¿no puede hacer una excepción?

Revisaron los papeles una vez más, todos los datos eran los mismo, solo había una excepción, el papel del otro bebé no tenía firma, el doctor los miro fijamente, ella aun cargaba a su bebé, y su esposo tenía los brazos vacíos.

-¿Están seguros?

-Si. –Contestaron ambos.

-Firme el papel.

Con esa firma la pequeña pareja había adoptado a otro bebé, y una vez que llegaron a su casa su familia ya no tenía un nuevo miembro si no dos.

-Por unos días los bebes tendrán que dormir juntos, aun no nos alcanza para la otra cuna.

-No te preocupes, son hermanos y no tendrán inconveniente en compartir.

Esa misma noche algo levanto a la pareja, se escuchaban llantos, a pesar de que llovía los quejidos de un niño llenaban la calle haciendo que mas de uno se asomara.

El nuevo padre se levanto y vio como su esposa ya estaba de pie buscando su suéter y una sombrilla.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Ese niño esta llorando.

-Pero no podemos entrar en su casa.

-No me importa ya me canse de esperar sin hacer nada.

Él tomo su lugar, ella espero en la casa impaciente por saber que ocurría, estaba en la habitación de los niños sin saber que hacer. Después de cerca de 10 minutos su esposo cruzaba la calle con un pequeño bulto en sus manos.

-¿Qué paso? –Dijo abriendo la puerta rápidamente. -¿Qué paso dime?

-Llama a la policía.

El niño ya no lloraba, se veía muy delgado y pálido. Ella lo cambio y lo acostó, solo tenía mamilas pequeñas pero era preferible a que no comiera nada, no sabía como lo cuidaban pero el pequeño niño había tomado esa mamila sin despertar siquiera.

-Tomo la mamila pero me preocupa.

-La policía no tardara en venir.

Las investigaciones comenzaron, en la casa había una señora muerta, no era al mamá del bebé, era una señora de cerca de 70 años, del papá y la mamá del niño no se sabía nada, en la casa no había cosas de valor, ni aparatos eléctricos no joyería, nada, solo unos cuantos muebles y la maleta de la señora y del niño, un poco de dinero, nada de comida, parecía que la señora había muerto de un paro cardiaco.

El niño iba a ser llevado a una casa de adopción, la pareja se opuso, ya había sufrido bastante como para sufrir aun más. Después de mucho papeleo lograron quedarse con el niño.

Ellos no tenían tanta solvencia como la otra familia y aunque al principio el niño era muy berrinchudo poco a poco fue prefiriendo el amor de una madre a caros juguetes.

-No es increíble. –Dijo el feliz padre al adornar el árbol de navidad. –La navidad pasada solo éramos tu y yo y esta navidad ya somos 5 en la familia.

-Me siento muy feliz.

-Quisiera darles una mejor vida.

-No te preocupes Keiji, somos felices con lo que tenemos.

-Mama… -Dijo una pequeña voz desde la puerta. –Domi… leze…

-No te preocupes Taiki, ya te llevo a dormir.

La feliz familia Tsukino de 5 integrantes pasaría su primer navidad juntos, Keiji, Ikuko, Taiki, Seiya y Serena.


	2. Celos

**Capitulo 2. – Celos.**

El tiempo paso, Taiki ya no recordaba nada de su pasado y Serena y Seiya eran tratados como mellizos, nacidos el mismo día pero con apariencias distintas. Taiki a pesar de su corta edad iba muy adelantado a su clase, Los años seguían transcurriendo, Taiki estaba en primer grado de preparatoria. Seiya y Serena iban en su último año de Secundaria.

-¡¡Bombón!! –Tocaron en la puerta de Serena. -¡YA ME VOY!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

Serena tenía la mala costumbre de pararse mas tarde, Seiya por el contrario siempre se levantaba temprano, y Taiki a veces preparaba el desayuno junto con su mamá mientras él le platicaba de la escuela.

La situación económica de la familia había mejorado mucho, ahora la casa tenía segundo piso y cada uno tenía su propia habitación, Taiki estaba dedicado a sus estudios y lo que mas le gustaba era leer, así que su cuarto tenía un pequeño mueble lleno de libros. Seiya era un apasionado de la música y su mayor alegría era una guitarra que le habían dado el día de su cumpleaños. Serena era un poco más sencilla, lo que mas le gustaba era dibujar y escribir.

-NOOOOO… Espérame Seiya.

-Jajajaja… -Se reía mientras miraba a Serena salir corriendo. –Tienes 10 minutos para desayunar, esta es la mejor forma de despertarte.

-Lo peor es que a veces me despiertas cuando de verdad ya te vas.

-Vamos a desayunar, no me gusta llegar tarde.

Iban bajando las escaleras cuando ya se escuchaban las voces de Taiki, su mamá y su papá. Parecían muy emocionados.

-No te rías papá.

-Lo siento Taiki, es que de verdad fue muy gracioso.

-Keiji, no te burles. –Dijo Ikuko. -Tú hiciste las mismas tonterías cuando estábamos en la escuela.

-Es cierto… por eso es mas gracioso cuando no lo haces tu.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? –Dijo Seiya que venía con Serena. -¿De que se ríen?

-A tu hermano le gusta una chica.

-Mmm… Con que si… -Dijo Serena pícaramente. –Debe ser Amy, esa chica es muy bonita y he oído que es muy inteligente.

-Cierto es muy tu estilo Taiki. –Continuo Seiya.

-¿Amy? –pregunto su mamá. –Tú dijiste que su nombre es Mako.

-¡¡MAKOTO KINO!! –Dijeron asombrados Seiya y Serena.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Su papá se veía intrigado, mientras Taiki servia hot cakes de espaldas a ellos. -¿Por qué se asombran?

-Makoto Kino es una súper estrella. –Dijo Serena.

-Es la chica mas linda de la preparatoria. –Continuo Seiya.

-Es la mejor en clase de cocina y dicen que su gracia y belleza son muchas. –Dijo Serena.

-Toda la secundaria la conoce, ella trabaja en el restaurante de su papá y muchos de la secundaria solo van a comer ahí para poder verla. –Continuó Seiya. -No pensé que te gustara ella… francamente no te culpo, es muy bonita.

-¿Por eso te preocupa Taiki? –Pregunto su mamá. –Por que es muy popular.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. -Dijo Serena. –Eres un muy buen partido, cualquier chica se moriría por salir contigo.

-Gracias Serena. –Taiki la miro detenidamente. –Por cierto, ¿por que te pusiste el uniforme si hoy es sábado?

El silencio duro unos segundos, Serena volteo a ver a Seiya que comenzaba a reírse, Taiki siguió sirviendo Hot cakes, mientras Serena perseguía a Seiya por toda la casa.

Un poco mas tarde los tres hermanos caminaban por un parque muy conocido por los estudiantes, famoso por ser un centro de reunión, además de una gran zona comercial, había todo tipo de entretenimiento para los jóvenes, centros de videojuegos, karaoke e incluso discos, claro que había lugares para comer y una pista para patines de ruedas que en invierno era de hielo.

-No pensé que te gustara ella… -Dijo Serena mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo te entiendo, es una chica muy bonita. –Continuo Seiya. –Pero no deberías sentirte mal, tú también eres buen partido.

-Es que… -Taiki miro alrededor. –Siempre la están llenando de regalos, esta tan popular que… Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-¡SEIYA MIRA!

-Mmm…

Serena señalo un videojuego que tenía alrededor mucha gente, Seiya la reconoció de inmediato y corrió a ver, sus hermanos fueron tras él. Cuando llegaron notaron que los chavos que estaban se quejaban de lo difícil que estaba.

-Tsukino… -Dijo un chico al ver a Seiya. -¿Quieres intentar? Te advierto que esta difícil.

-Ya veras que no lo esta. –Seiya tomo la guitarra. –El GuitarFreaks and Drummania es mi juego favorito, no puedo fallar.

-¡Veamos si es cierto! –Dijo un chico acercándose a ellos. –Yo uso la batería.

El chico era un poco mas bajo que Seiya, tenía su cabello largo y de color gris, además de unos preciosos ojos verdes.

-¿Es Yaten? –Murmuraron unas chicas detrás de Serena.

-¿Quién es Yaten? –Pregunto ella.

-Es chico que llego de intercambio, esta en el salón junto al tuyo Tsukino.

-Vaya, nunca lo había visto.

-Eso es por que es muy solitario. Tiene una semana que llego y no habla con nadie.

Mientras los chicos se lucían tocando la guitarra y la batería respectivamente, los mirones estaban sorprendidos. Seiya era reconocido por ser excelente en la guitarra, pero ese chico en la batería no se quedaba atrás. Al final ambos resultaron muy buenos, Seiya se alegro mucho.

-Es la primera vez que alguien toca tan bien.

-Lo se. –Yaten no dijo nada más y se fue.

-¡PERO QUE GROSERO! –Grito serena en vista de que había dejado a Seiya con la mano extendida. –Podría ser mas educado… Huraño.

-Calma bombón… es nuevo.

-¡Taiki! –Gritaron haciendo que el volteara. -¡Por aquí!

Los tres hermanos voltearon, y vieron a Haruka, el mejor amigo de Taiki, pero no venía solo, Michiru y Makoto lo acompañaban, estas últimas eran muy buenas amigas.

-Taiki… -se burlo Seiya. –Estas de suerte el día de hoy.

-No te burles Seiya…

Taiki se fue con sus amigos, Seiya y Serena fueron por un helado, de lejos vieron a Darien, compañero de clases de Taiki, venía con su mejor amigo Andrew y con Rei y Setsuna, ambas compañeras de clase de Serena.

-Ahí va la odiosa de Rei… -Dijo Serena sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Ese es su novio? –Pregunto Seiya. -¿Que no es…?

-Si es él…

-Por cierto Serena, ¿No hay alguien que te guste?

-Mmm… -ella se sonrojo. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-He visto que dibujas muy bonito, una princesa con su príncipe… un palacio para que vivan juntos, incluso tus historias son así. Pero nunca he sabido que alguien te guste.

-Bueno, es que soy muy exigente.

-¿Exigente o imposible?

-Quiero que sea especial.

-No tardes… -Dijo el mirándola a los ojos. –No desperdicies tu juventud buscando algo que no existe, vive la vida.

-Es que si existe… -Ella bajo la mirada. –Pero no nota que estoy aquí.

-¿De verdad? Dime quien es y yo haré que vea las cosas.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por el grito de Minako, su mejor amiga, claro que venía con alguien mas, Neherenia la segunda mejor amiga de ambas, las tres habían sido amigas desde el Kinder, y de alguna forma Seiya siempre estaba para ayudarlas o cuidarlas.

-¡¡Serena!!

-A mí si me gusta alguien. –Dijo Seiya antes de que ellas llegaran. –Pero temo que prefiera nuestra amistad.

-¿Hablas de…?

-¡Nere…! -Dijo Seiya levantándose de su silla. –Miko… ¡Que bueno que llegaron!

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ! –Minako se molesto. –Se oye horrible.

-Mmm… bueno Mina entonces.

-Eso esta mejor. –Minako era muy alegre. -¿Y que vamos a hacer? Por cierto dijo Shinji que nos alcanzaba después, creo que te llamara al cel. Seiya.

-Vamos al Karaoke. –Propuso Serena. –O vayamos al lago.

-Vamos al lago, tengo ganas de remar. –Dijo Seiya. –Luego las invito a comer.

Serena casi siempre platicaba con Minako y Neherenia juntas, solo que esta vez Seiya venía platicando con la segunda, Serena no dejaba de verlos. Ya en el lago Serena se subió con Seiya y Minako con Neherenia, se reían mucho por que Seiya hacía chocar sus botes, cuando salieron Shinji ya los esperaba, él era el mejor amigo de Seiya, era de su edad, cabello corto y castaño, tan alegre y travieso como Seiya.

Después de comer Shinji propuso ver una película, pero al llegar a la sala solo ellos tres entraron, ni Seiya ni Neherenia estaban con ellos. Serena noto esto hasta que ya había iniciado la función. No dijo nada prefirió esperar, pero Minako no espero.

-Shinji… -susurro. –Donde diablos están esos dos.

-¡Shhhh! –Dijo el resto de la sala

-No se.

-Si lo sabes… -Dijo Serena. –Por eso llegaste tarde.

-¡SHHHHH!

-Vamos afuera. –Dijo Minako.

-Pero la película… -Se lamento Shinji. –Los boletos.

-Afuera.

-¡¡¡SHHHHHH!!!

Muy a pesar de Shinji los tres salieron de a sala, y ellas comenzaron a acosarlo con preguntas respecto a donde estaban sus amigos.

-PODRÍA SER SU DÍA MAS IMPORTANTE Y TU NO NOS DEJAS ESTAR CON ELLOS- Reclamo Minako. –Habla…

-Él quería que todo fuera perfecto.

-Y lo será cuando estemos con ellos. –Continúo Serena.

-Es que…

-No hace falta. –Seiya venía de la mano con Nere, como él le decía. –Ya todo pasó.

-Kiiiaaa!!! –Grito Minako. –Felicidades a los dos, que envidia…

-Vaya… -Serena estaba muy sorprendida. –Ustedes nos han sorprendido.

Un poco mas tarde Serena y Minako caminaban junto con Shinji, Seiya había ido a dejar a Neherenia a su casa. Cuando Serena estuvo en su cuarto reflexiono y pensó las cosas.

-¿Por qué me siento así? –Serena miro una foto de la familia. –Es mi hermano pero… siento celos.

-Serena hola… -Dijo su mamá asomando la cabeza por la puerta. –Disculpa es mi imaginación o no vi entrar a tu hermano.

-Esta con su novia.

-Mmm… -Su mamá entro a la habitación. –Pero tú no pareces contenta, ¿ocurrió algo?

-No, debería sentirme feliz, es mi hermano y ella es una de mis mejores amigas, pero…

-Sientes celos, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Princesa es normal, toda su vida han estado juntos, no tiene nada de malo. Pero tienes que entender que ustedes no estarán juntos toda la vida, es decir, cada uno debe hacer su vida.

-Cierto, es que no pensé que ocurriera tan rápido.

–A mi también me sorprende lo rápido que crecen. –Su mamá se sentó al lado de ella. –Los quiero mas que a nada en el mundo, pero se que no me pertenecen. Tarde o temprano cada uno hará su vida por separado.

-Tienes razón.

Mientras ellas bajaban par preparar la cena Seiya iba entrando a la casa, se veía muy contento, escucho las risas de su mamá y de Serena en la cocina, se asomo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¡HOLA!!

-Que bueno que ya llegaste. –Dijo su mamá sonriendo-

-¿Ya te dieron la buena noticia?

-Si, y me siento feliz por ti.

-Gracias mamá… -Seiya se sonrojo un poco. –Bueno me siento muy feliz, me avisan cuando este la cena.

Serena lo había visto solo unos segundos, él había salido corriendo y ella seguía ahí parada sintiendo celos por su hermano.


	3. Una mirada al cielo

**Capitulo 3. –Una mirada al cielo.**

Ese domingo Serena no había visto a Seiya en todo el día, hasta la noche cuando llego muy sonriente como el día anterior.

-Órale… -Dijo Taiki al verlo entrar. -¿Todavía vives aquí?

-Gracias por la bienvenida. –Seiya miro a Serena, ella estaba un poco sería. -¿Te pasa algo bombón?

-No deberías llamarme así si ya tienes novia.

-No digas tonterías. –Dijo el sentándose a su lado. –Aun es tu amiga y sabe que siempre serás mi bombón.

-Si claro. –Serena se levanto del sillón muy molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Seiya no comprendía su actitud.

-Toda la vida has estado para ella, esta celosa, es todo.

-Pero…

-Dale tiempo, ya se le pasara.

Lunes por la mañana, la familia Tsukino se preparaba para las actividades de la semana. Taiki como de costumbre ayudaba a su mamá con el desayuno. Mientras en el cuarto de Serena el despertador no había sonado aun.

-Mmm… -se quejo Serena pues algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la nariz. –No… -Sin embargo parecía no despertar. –Mmm…

-Bombón… -Seiya le hacía cosquillas con una pluma. –Bombón.

-Mmm… No…

-Despierta o me voy.

-Mmm… -Serena abrió poco a poco los ojos. -¿Seiya?

-Disculpa que haya entrado así, pero quería despertarte yo mismo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Mmm… las 7, es temprano. Podrás desayunar tranquila.

-¿Ya te vas?

-No. –Seiya se sentó en la cama de serena. -Te voy a esperar por eso vine a despertarte.

-Si quieres que nos vayamos temprano mejor no me esperes. –Ella se escondió en sus cobijas. –Aun tengo sueño.

-Serena quiero disculparme por alejarme tan de golpe. –Seiya se levanto de la cama. -Estos dos días te descuide mucho.

-¿Soy muy infantil verdad?

-¿Te molesto nuestra distancia?

-No pensé que fuera tan pronto.

-No eres infantil, eres mi hermana. –Seiya estaba por salir del cuarto. –Te espero abajo para desayunar.

-Ok.

Un poco mas tarde ambos caminaban hacía la escuela. Serena miraba al suelo, por el contrario Seiya miraba al cielo.

-Hoy es un día hermoso, son estos días los que me invitan a ser feliz.

-Cierto… -Ella miro al cielo. -¿Qué se siente Seiya?

-Mmm… -Seiya volteo a verla y después miro al cielo. –Es como estar en una nube.

-¿Una nube?

-Si, te llena una paz y alegría increíbles y son infinitos como el cielo, puedes ver la belleza real, y todo te parece poco comparado con esa sensación. Además… ja creo que enloquecí.

-Solo estas enamorado.

En la escuela ella trataba de mostrarse tan alegre como siempre incluso entre clases había estado hablando con Nere como si no pasara nada. Pero muy dentro de ella sentía que ella le robaba algo suyo. Nere ya le había pedido disculpas, pero Serena había actuado como si no le importara. En el descanso Serena salio tratando de esconderse, Seiya se había ido con Nere, mientras Minako y Shinji buscaban a Serena para comer juntos.

Serena había subido hasta la azotea de la escuela, ahí estaba la estatua de una gran gárgola, al abrir la puerta vio de espaldas al chico del cabello gris largo… Yaten, según recordaba, él estaba recargado en el barandal de la escuela.

-Lo siento no sabía que había alguien aquí. –Ella se dio la vuelta para volver.

-¿Te molesta?

-Mmm… -Ella volvió a verlo, él también la miraba. –Bueno me gusta venir para disfrutar un poco de la soledad, quizás tu hagas lo mismo.

-Vengo por que tiene una bonita vista. –Tu eres la señorita buenos modales.

-¿Quién? –Serena se sonrojo al recordar aquel sábado.

-Pero, habían dicho que tenias una linda sonrisa y yo no la veo.

-Jaja… -Sonrió apenada. –Quizás lo escuchaste de mis hermanos.

Ella levanto un poco la mirada y vio que él la observaba fijamente. De pronto unos pasos se escucharon por las escaleras, y al mismo tiempo la voz de Minako.

-¡No puede ser! –Serena trato de esconderse detrás de la gárgola. –Espero que no sea ella.

-¡Hola! No sabía que hubiera alguien aquí. –Minako se mostró sonriente. -¿No viste a una rubia con peinado de colitas?

-Si.

-Chismoso… -Pensó Serena.

-¿De verdad, donde?

-Subió pero cuando me vio se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces si era ella. –Minako volteo a ver a Shinji. –Vamos, a buscarla por ultima vez, si no la encontramos vamos a comer nosotros.

Minako y Shinji se fueron, Yaten le dijo a Serena que ya podía salir de su escondite. Sin embrago ella parecía no haberlo escuchado.

-¡Hey! ¿Me oyes?

-Mmm… -Ella volteo a verlo. –Si, gracias.

-¿Por qué te escondes?

-Mmm… no es por ella, quiero estar sola un momento.

-Bueno, me voy entonces.

-No. –Serena hablo sin pensar. –Por favor.

-¿No la soportas verdad? –Yaten vio que ella lo miraba pensativa. –La novia de tu hermano.

-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Soy hijo único. –Yaten se sentó junto a ella. –Por eso prefiero la soledad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no se conocían pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sobre todo por que no hacían preguntas, solo se hacían compañía. Ella no lo molestaba con preguntas y él le daba su compañía.

La semana había pasado muy normal, y ahora Serena siempre iba al mismo lugar en su hora de comida y siempre pasaba lo mismo, solo se sentaban a mirara el cielo, Minako ya no se tomaba la molestia de buscarla, y Seiya por mas que preguntaba no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

-¿Por qué vienes? –Pregunto él ese día. -¿No te aburres?

-No. Me gusta estar aquí, contigo.

-Nunca hacemos nada, solo…

-… Miramos el cielo. –Serena lo miro a los ojos pro primera vez. -¿Te molesta que venga?

-No. Pero tú tenías amigos, yo siempre he estado solo.

-Es curioso, ambos hicimos que nuestras rutinas cambiaran.

-¿Quieres salir mañana?

-¡Si! –Ela no disimulo su alegría. –Es que, no quiero quedarme en casa.

-Mira… -Dijo el señalando un hasta bandera que sobre salía de algunos árboles. -¿Sabes donde esta?

-Si.

-Mañana a las 12 nos vemos ahí, ¿te parece?

-Si.

Ella miro sus ojos y él también, solo sonrieron y volvieron a mirar al cielo. Pero ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese sábado solo habían estado sentados a la sombra de un árbol en el parque, mirado al cielo como la última semana, pero esta vez habían platicado de cosas variadas, no hablaban como enamorados que se ríen de trivialidades, ellos más bien hablaban como si solo tuvieran ese momento para conocerse.

-¿Y no te sientes solo?

-Al principio, me molestaba que los demás niños encontraban a sus papas en la puerta, yo solo encontraba un gran coche que usualmente traía a alguien distinto todos los días.

-¿Por eso entraste a un internado?

-Si, me aburrí de mendigar su atención, y contrario a lo que creas creo que la idea les gusto mucho, me enviaron a un colegio prestigioso, y me gradué con honores, cuando salí les pedí que me dejaran estudiar en una escuela pública. Ya estaba graduado así que me aceptaron sin problemas en el último año.

-¿Por qué elegiste esta escuela?

-¿Te soy sincero?

-Si.

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Yo? –Ella estaba recargada a su lado, al oírlo no pudo evitar querer mirarlo. -¿Por qué?

-Cuando llegue a la ciudad lo primero que visite fue este parque, te vi en esa tienda escogiendo una libreta, además de algunas plumas y lápices. Venías con tus hermanos. Yo me imagino que no me viste, pero sin quererlo me sonreíste cuando miraste hacía este árbol. Traías el uniforme de la escuela, por eso supe donde encontrarte.

-Yaten, ¿te has enamorado?

-No lo se. –Él volteo a verla. -¿Y tu?

-No se. –Ella se recargo de nuevo en el árbol. –Seiya dice que es como estar en una nube.

-¿Una nube? –Yaten sonrió. –Nunca lo hubiera pensado así.

Por la tarde Serena regresaba a su casa, Taiki no estaba por que había ido con Haruka a comprar unas cosas, y muy probablemente Seiya tampoco estaría por que había salido con Nere, y sus papás habían ido al aeropuerto, por que su papá saldría de viaje, así que podría seguir disfrutando de su soledad es casa.

Entro tranquilamente, se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de beber, pero al pasar junto a la sala escucho que el sillón sonaba, era un poco viejo y a veces hacía ruidos extraños, Serena se sintió nerviosa, pero sin pensarlo mucho entro a la sala.

En la sala había tres sillones, todos alrededor de una mesa de centro, frente a esto había un ventanal que en la esquina tenía los aparatos eléctricos sobre un mueble, la sorpresa fue en la televisión pues llegaba el reflejo del sillón que estaba enfrente.

Una chica que ella conocía muy bien, Nere, y encima de ella su hermano, Seiya, no había querido tomar mas detalles de la situación, solamente los había visto unos segundos y luego había salido corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Qué hice? –Serena estaba muy asombrada. -Hubiera ido a mi cuarto.

A los pocos minutos Seiya estaba en la puerta de la cocina, estaba un poco despeinado, además de estar un poco sonrojado y desaliñado.

-¿Serena?

-Si… -Ella no había volteado a verlo. -¿Necesitas algo?

-No, yo solo.

-Discúlpame. –Dijo Serena volteando pero mirando al suelo. –No era mi intención.

-No, no, esta bien. –Seiya se acerco a ella. –Yo debí avisarte.

-¿Los espante? –Serena se separaba de Seiya para ver a Nere. –Lo siento.

-Si, un poco. –Nere sonrió al contestar. –No lo esperábamos.

–Prometo anunciarme la próxima vez que llegue.

Serena estaba en su cuarto, desde la ventana vio salir a Seiya con Nere, miro al cielo y recordó lo hablado con Yaten.

-¿Cómo una nube?


	4. Primer beso

**Capitulo 4. –Primer beso.**

Miércoles por la mañana, como de costumbre en el descanso Serena estaba con Yaten, solo que esta vez estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, Serena tenía su cabeza sobre las piernas de Yaten.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si ya te graduaste?

-Solo termine la secundaria, aun no comienzo la preparatoria.

-¿Y a donde piensas entrar?

-Aun no lo se. –Yaten la miro a los ojos. -¿Y tu que vas a hacer?

-No lo se. -A lo lejos vieron a una chica que se acercaba. -_¿Qué querrá?_

-Mmm… -Se acerco un poco indecisa la chica. -¿Yaten puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro.

-A solas. –Dijo ella mirando a Serena.

-Sea lo que sea que quieras ella lo puede escuchar. –Serena no se había movido. –Dime…

-Solo quiero darte esto. –La chica extendió un sobre. –No es mío, es de una amiga pero es demasiado tímida como para dártelo.

-¿Le estas dando una carta de amor? –Serena se levanto.

-Solo es una carta. –La chica se mostró molesta. –Ni a ti ni a mi nos toca juzgar.

Serena sonrió y extendió la mano para tomar la carta, ella no se la dio. Miro a Yaten y él solo movió la cabeza, la chica no tuvo más remedio que darle la carta a Serena.

-Dile a tu amiga que no le mande cartas a mi novio. –Y frente a ella la rompió en dos.

-¿Yaten…?

-No creo que le preocupe mucho, después de todo no tuvo el valor de venir ella.

La chica miro a Serena que lentamente se recargaba en el hombro de Yaten, la mirada parecía querer desaparecerla, no tuvo más remedio que volver con una chica que estaba algunos metros adelante.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Cuestiono Yaten.

-¿Te molesto?

-Contesta mi pregunta.

-Por que no me gusta que se me metan conmigo.

-La carta era para mí. –Yaten se enderezo y la miro a los ojos. -¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

-Yo ya conteste, contesta tú.

-No, simplemente no lo esperaba.

Él se acerco a ella, la miraba a lo ojos, ella entendió lo que seguía, así que se acerco poco a poco a él mientras cerraba los ojos, él la tomo de la mejilla y cuando el momento mágico estaba por comenzar se vieron interrumpidos por una chica muy molesta.

-¡Oye Tsukino! –Dijo esta chica muy molesta. -¿Con que derecho te dices novia de Yaten?

-¿Qué? –Serena la miro un momento, mientras Yaten la soltaba. –Así que tú eres la cobarde de la carta.

-Yo se que no es tu novio, así que quítate para alguien que de verdad lo quiere.

-¿Por qué vienes a gritar? –Pregunto Yaten que se ponía de pie. –No quisiste venir a darme tu carta y ahora vienes a reclamar.

-Es que yo…

-Tú no eres nadie para venir a gritar, y ella es mi novia.

Yaten le extendió la mano a Serena para que se levantara, ambos se fueron del lugar tomados de la mano, la amiga de la chica miro fríamente a Serena, ella le lanzo una mirada de victoria.

-Cálmate Kakiuh, hay más chicos en esta escuela, además…

-Esa Tsukino… -Dijo la chica con mucho coraje en su mirada. –No me dejo andar con Seiya, y ahora me quita a Yaten… ¡COMO LA ODIO!

Seiya tenía un gran carisma natural, y era muy fácil prendarse de él, sin embargo nunca había tenido novia a causa de Serena, las cartas llegaban a manos de Seiya, incluso algunas eran contestadas por él pero ella siempre lograba que ellas se dieran por vencidas, Seiya no se molestaba con ellas, usualmente él no tenía ningún interés, ahora Serena sabía por que.

Sin embargo contra Nere no había podido hacer nada, Seiya había hecho todo tan precipitadamente que no había tenido tiempo de hacer ninguna trampa, todo lo que le quedaba era la resignación, pero ahora no dejaría que alguien se metiera con Yaten.

Por la tarde Serena regresaba a casa como si hubiera tenido un día normal de escuela, en el camino recordaba ese momento con Yaten, ¿Qué habría pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido?

Mientras caminaba escuchaba risas, voces inconfundibles, Seiya y Nere. Era un poco lógico por que su casa estaba por esa zona, se desvió un poco para ver si era cierto lo que escuchaba. Ellos se estaban besando en la entrada de su casa, era un beso muy tierno, Serena volvió a sentir ira al verlos juntos.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Claro que si, en la escuela.

-Nere… -Seiya la beso por última vez. –Ya me voy, cuídate y nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós.

Serena corrió para que pareciera que venía camino a casa, sin embrago lo hizo de forma que pudiera encontrarse con Seiya.

-Bombón. –Seiya la vio venir. -¿Apenas vas a casa?

-Si, ¿y tu?

-También. Taiki ya debe haber llegado.

-Si, es cierto, bueno esta vez llegaremos juntos.

-Bombón… ¿Qué haces en el descanso?

-¿Mmm…? –Serena lo miro con duda. -¿De que hablas?

-Minako dice que últimamente te pasas todo el tiempo con ese chico, Yaten.

-¿Minako dice? Ella se queda con Shinji, tu te vas con Neherenia, ¿Qué se supone que haga yo? A demás me llevo muy bien con él.

-¿Son novios?

-Claro que no. –Serena se sonrojo al escucharlo. –Solo somos amigos.

-Ja, no tiene nada de malo, al contrario, que bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien.

¿Qué era lo que le molestaba? ¿Qué a él parecía no importarle? ¿O que estaba tan ocupado con su novia que no había notado que ella no se quedaba con Minako? Cualquiera que fuese le hacía hervir la sangre. Cuando llegaron a casa escucharon a su mamá llorando, Taiki trataba de calmarla. Los mellizos se miraron un momento, ambos temían por su papá.

-Mamá cálmate, así no logras nada. –Taiki estaba tranquilo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Seiya entrando a la sala. -¿Papá esta bien?

-Si, esta muy bien. –Contesto mamá Ikuko. –Es la abuela, tuvo problemas con su presión y esta en el hospital.

-Mamá quiere ir a verla pero no quiere dejarnos solos. –Explico Taiki.

-¿Por qué? –Serena no entendía su preocupación. –Todos podemos poner de nuestro lado, ve a ver a abuelita, le hará bien tu visita. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de la casa, y hablaremos por teléfono todos los días, con tigo y con papá. ¿Qué te detiene?

Su mamá tenía otras preocupaciones en la cabeza, pero ante tal explicación no podía hacer nada. Ya se había decidido, partiría ese día en la noche, y estaría ausente tres días, al igual que su papá.

Taiki se había encargado de la cena, mas tarde había salido pues ya tenía un compromiso con Haruka, Michiru y Makoto, iban al cine, pero sabía que Seiya y Serena podían cuidarse solos.

Como clásicos novios Seiya y Nere hablaban por teléfono, mientras Serena se disponía a bañarse. Ya estaba lista cuando recordó que había olvidado su pijama, así que fue por ella a su cuarto, de regreso al baño no noto que el tapete se había movido, evitando que se cerrara la puerta.

Seiya había colgado el teléfono, se sentía tan contento que quería tocar su guitarra y componer alguna canción, pero de camino a su cuarto vio la puerta del baño entreabierta, la ranura era pequeña pero era lo suficientemente grande como para ver la imagen en el espejo.

La hermosa figura de su hermana lo dejó hipnotizado, no podía seguir caminando, quería verla, la cortina del baño no dejaba verla, solo se veía su figura, pero aun así era hermosa.

Seiya por fin reacciono y siguió caminando, llego a su cuarto y se encerró. El sonido de la puerta al cerrase llamaron la atención de Serena, cerro las llaves de la regadera y volteo a asomo su cabeza para buscar su toalla, noto la puerta abierta.

-_¿Me viste?_-Pensó Serena mientras salía de la regadera. –Ja…

Sin importarle nada se cambio y salio del baño, toco la puerta de Seiya, no se escuchaba nada, volvió a tocar. Pero la respuesta era la misma. Haciendo muy poco ruido abrió la puerta. Él no estaba en su cama, estaba en el balcón, tenía un cuaderno en sus piernas, la cabeza recargada en la ventana… Parecía estar dormido.

-¿Seiya? –Pregunto Serena susurrando. –Seiya…

Él estaba profundamente dormido, ella se acerco a un más. Se sentó frente a él, aun dormía tranquilamente. Sus labios entre abiertos le hicieron recordar aquel día en la sala. Aquella cita en el parque con Yaten… y esa tarde en la escuela.

-Un… -Ella se acerco lentamente. –_Solo un… beso. _

Mientras Serena pensaba se acercaba a él, se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de sus labios… Suspiro… él estaba por despertar… Ella lo beso.

Su primer beso… el primer beso… le había dado su primer beso a su hermano, a su mellizo. Fue solo un instante, segundos quizás, pero para ambos parecía una eternidad, Serena estaba enamorada de su mellizo y Seiya estaba confundido.

Él abrió los ojos mientras ella se separaba, se miraron a los ojos unos momentos. Una vez más fueron segundos, segundos interminables, ella fue la primera que reacciono, salio corriendo del cuarto de su hermano.

-¡SERENA! –Grito Seiya.

Muy tarde, ella había salido de su cuarto. Seiya salio corriendo para alcanzarla, y llego a su cuarto justo cuando ella cerraba la puerta. Al verlo ahí parado se detuvo y la dejo abierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, fue solo un beso. –Ella miraba la ventana mientras le hablaba. –Mamá nos besa, los abuelos, papá lo hace con mamá…

-Serena no cambies el tema, somos mellizos.

-¿Te moleste?

-No… yo… -Seiya se sonrojo, ella lo noto por que vio su reflejo en la ventana. –Es que… te vi en el baño.

-¿Por qué viniste? –Ella volteo para verlo a la cara.

-Quería asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

-Lo estoy. –Ella se sentó en la cama. –No es mi primer beso, solo quería saber que se sentiría contigo.

Seiya salio convencido de lo que ella decía, sonrió antes de salir y también cerró la puerta, ella acaricio sus labios una vez que estuvo sola.

-Mi primer beso…


	5. Mi novia

**Ohayo!!**

**Una disculpa a las lectoras por que el capitulo 3 le puse "Primer Beso" Y el nombre real es "Una mirada al cielo"**

**Gommenasai!!**

**Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, mas tarde tratare de contestarles, por el momento solo les dejo unos capítulos mas.**

**Gracias por todo y cuídense mucho-nyo**

**ooooo ooooo ooooo**

**Capitulo 5. –"**_**Mi novia…**_**"**

Su primer beso… pero no el ultimo. Ya era media noche, Taiki se levantaba por un vaso de agua atravesó el pasillo y monótonamente miro las puertas de los cuartos de sus hermanos.

-¿Ya se fue? –Pregunto Serena mientras estaban escuchando por la puerta.

-Creo que fue a la cocina. –Él la miro detenidamente. – ¿Serena no te preocupa?

-¿Qué se enteren? Si un poco, pero no hacemos nada malo.

-No lo se… -Seiya se acerco un poco. –Yo creo que no pero… Somos mellizos.

Una vez mas se volvieron a besar, ella se estaba volviendo a dicta a esa sensación… Pero, ¿y Seiya?... Seiya sentía algo diferente, quizás por que él estaba prohibida para él. Era su hermana, no solo eso si no su melliza, toda la vida juntos y parecían no aburrirse del otro.

¿No era eso amor? Serena se lo preguntaba una y otra vez. ¿No era amor sentir que le perteneces a esa persona? Sentir que nada puede pasar si estas escondida bajo esos brazos.

¿Amor? No… ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de tu hermana? Peor aun, de tu melliza. No mas bien lo suyo era curiosidad o quizás deseo.

Taiki venía de regreso de la cocina, pero por alguna razón Serena se estaba riendo. Taiki toco a su puerta.

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Que le digo…?-Pregunto susurrando a Seiya.

-Dile que si… -Pero no la dejo contestar besándola una vez más.

-¡Serena!

-Todo bien Taiki. Gracias.

Pero él no se conformo con esa respuesta y abrió la puerta, todo era muy rápido, el se podía molestar con ellos pero no había tiempo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Estaba… leyendo un mensaje. –Y diciendo esto le mostró el celular. –De Nere…

-Estoy un poco dormido, Seiya se durmió tarde, no hagas mucho ruido, podría molestarse contigo.

-¿Tu crees? –Serena sonrió picaramente. –Su puerta esta…

-Sabes que es muy especial cuando se trata de él, su puerta esta casi frente a la tuya. –Taiki estaba por salir. –Ya es muy tarde duerme aun ahí escuela mañana. Y disculpa por entrar así a tu cuarto.

-No te preocupes, sabes que no me molesta.

Taiki salio tranquilamente, de detrás de la cama Seiya se asomo en vista de que se cerraba la puerta. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron platicando. Antes de despedirse él la beso una vez más.

De camino a la escuela Serena sonreía mucho, parecía muy contenta. Seiya estaba un poco mas serio. Ella lo noto.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si. –Él vio como se borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. –Es…

-¿Es por lo de ayer? –Serena volteo a ver el cielo. –No te preocupes por eso. Solo fue una travesura de hermanos, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Estas segura?

-No te preocupes. –Ella volvió a sonreír. –A mi novio no le gustaría compartirte y se que a ella tampoco.

-Ja… -Sonrió Seiya. –Si él no es lo que esperas yo estaré para ayudarte.

Pero muy contrario a lo que ella mostraba no se sentía feliz. Sentía rabia por que el la detenía por culpa de Neherenia, y pensándolo bien también por Yaten. Sin embargo el pasaba a otro termino.

La llegada a la escuela fue como siempre, con una gran sonrisa saludo a Nere, Minako y Shinji. Seiya se separo de sus amigos tomando a Nere de la mano. Serena y Minako bromeaban acerca de un programa de la noche anterior. Pero de pronto algo llamo su atención.

Un chico caminando con gran indiferencia hacia los demás, mirando a la gente siempre por encima de su hombro, de aspecto despreocupado, y con una verde mirada que la cautiva… Yaten Takeuchi, el primer novio de Serena Tsukino.

Esa mirada de indiferencia hacia los demás cambiaba al verla a ella, incluso sonrió al acercarse a ella. Serena no se movía, e incluso había dejado de oír a Minako y Shinji, estaba sonrojándose, y ante esto el solo sonreía.

-Hola. –Dijo el mientras con su mano acariciaba su mejilla, al mismo tiempo le daba un beso en la otra mejilla. –Te veo en el descanso.

-No… -Serena hablo sin pensar. –Digo… si claro, nos vemos, en donde…

-¡¡Yaten!! –Interrumpió Minako. –Mucho gusto, veo que MI amiga no tiene intención de presentarnos.

-Mi novia sabe que no soy muy sociable.

Shinji noto la mirada de molestia de Yaten, Minako por el contrario no dejaba de ver a Serena. Ella miraba al suelo un poco nerviosa.

-¿Serena pasa algo? –Shinji noto la mirada de Serena. –Ven…

-Si le ocurriera algo yo lo sabría. –Yaten la atrajo hacía él recargándola en su pecho.

-Serena… -Repitió Shinji.

-No pasa nada. –Ella volteo a verlos sin moverse mucho, escuchaba el latir del corazón de Yaten. –Es que es la primera vez que alguien me llama así.

-¿Y no pensabas decírnoslo? -.Minako se mostraba ofendida. -¿Qué tiene ustedes los Tsukino?

-Minako basta. –Shinji no dejaba de ver la molestia de Yaten. –Ven, vamonos.

-Pero es que…

Yaten no los perdía de vista, y mientras Serena se perdía en el aroma de ese chico y escuchando atentamente el latido de su corazón.

-¿Ellos…? –Pregunto Yaten, pero no termino pues Serena se incorporaba.

-Son mis amigos, ellos dos, mi hermano, Nere y yo. Siempre juntos.

-Entonces no debí…

-Minako pensó que ella sería la primera en todo…

-Ven, vamos para que me platiques.

-Pero…

A pesar de querer poner resistencia no había dicho nada y dejaba que él la guiara, caminaron unos momentos, entre calles y casas, siempre cuidando que nadie los viera, al fin llegaron a una barda hecha con rosales, un jardín lleno de rosas amarillas.

-Ven… pero con cuidado, las rosas suelen ser traicioneras.

-¿Vamos a entrar?

-Si, rápido, por aquí.

Con ayuda de su mochila movió un poco las rosas, haciendo un pequeño paso para ella, después entro él. Serena estaba muy asombrada, era una casa enorme y además él jardín era muy hermoso no solo había rosas amarillas si no también rojas, rosas y una rareza de la naturaleza… rosas azules.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En… una… casa… muy grande.

-Pero, es propiedad privada y además…

-Shhh… -Yaten puso un dedo en su boca. -Si nos oyen nos puede ir mal, si no nadie se enterara, la gran parte del día no hay nadie aquí.

-Pero…

Una vez más protesto, pero no hizo nada por evitar que él la guiara, ¿no será esto el amor? Se sentía protegida con él, no podía evitar esa enorme sensación se paz al escuchar su corazón, ese aroma la volvía loca. Él la había guiado a la parte de atrás de la casa, había un hermoso lago y era acompañado por el verde de ese jardín.

-Ya esta, aquí nadie nos molestara.

-Es hermoso.

-Si, lo se, por eso quise traerte aquí.

-No me imagino como es tu vida. ¿Haces esto seguido?

-Pues… Si algo.

-Entonces no soy la primera que traes aquí. –Serena sonrió ante la cara roja de Yaten.

-Claro que no, eres la primera que me acompaña tanto tiempo.

Esta vez nada podía interrumpir, un lugar, un momento, un deseo… Sentir sus labios. Él se acerco lentamente, ella hizo lo mismo, estuvo a milímetros de sus labios, sintió su aroma y respiro su aire, pero en el momento culminante…

-¡Hey! –Grito un hombre al ver a los jóvenes. -¡Hey ustedes!

Serena se separo, estaba muy apenada, todo pasaba por su cabeza, no sabía que hacer, que pensar… SUS PADRES NO ESTABAN.

-Tienes que llamar tanto la atención. –Yaten parecía molesto. –No es para tanto.

-Lo siento… -Serena se disculpo pensando que le decía a ella.

-No te escuche princesa… –Él volteo al ver, que estaba muy apenada. –Déjame explicarte...

-Señor Takeuchi, ¿no tenía clases hoy?

-Me sentí agobiado, no quise ir. –Contesto Yaten con mucha indiferencia. -¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, solo que… -Aquel hombre miro a Serena. –Buenos días señorita.

-Hola.

-Shin… ven. -Yaten se levanto hablo unos momentos con aquel amable hombre y después volvió con Serena. –Mmm… ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-Claro.

Esa enorme casa era de la familia Takeuchi, había estado ocupada por unos tíos de Yaten, pero hace poco habían decidido volver a Europa por algunos negocios, así que la familia de Yaten había tomado posesión de esa casa… otra vez.

-Es un lugar muy bonito. –Dijo Serena mirando por la ventana del cuarto de Yaten. –Mi cuarto tiene una bonita vista pero esta le gana por mucho.

-Este cuarto era de mi padre cuando vivía aquí. Ahora es mío, y muy probablemente sea de mi hijo también

-¿Tu quieres la misma vida? –Aquella pregunta dejo a Yaten pensando. –Digo, vivir bien, una casa grande, una empresa…

-No. –Yaten camino hacia la ventana. –Yo no quiero la misma vida que ellos tienen. Para mi quiero algo mas… mmm… como decirlo…

Yaten la miro a los ojos, ella una vez mas se perdió en los suyos, respiro su aroma, sintió como poco a poco el se acercaba a ella, y por fin pudo sentir esos labios acariciando los suyos, un beso sencillo. Pero que satisfizo a los dos, ella no se conformo, cuando él dejo de besarla ella se abrazo a su cuello y se recargo en su pecho.

Un poco mas tarde bajaron a los jardines, Serena se sentía muy contenta al estar entre esas flores y Yaten de alguna forma era contagiado por su alegría.

-Señor Takeuchi… -Dijo tranquilamente Shin, el jardinero. –Tenga…

-Gracias. –Yaten se dirigió con Serena. –Ven, te mostrare algo.

-Una semilla que plantaremos, esta rosa la vas a cuidar tú… No me preguntes el color, no te lo diré.


	6. Tu cuarto Mi cuarto

**Capitulo 6. –Tu cuarto… mi cuarto.**

Un poco mas tarde una limosina llegaba a casa de Serena, Yaten bajo para abrirle la puerta, ella se despidió muy contenta, pero al ver que había vistas en su casa deseo no haber regresado.

-¡Eso fue muy chistoso! –Decía Shinji mientras reía.

-Hola Serena… -Nere fue la primera en saludar. –Vinimos a hacer un trabajo.

-A vaya… -Serena trato de disimular su molestia… Y lo hizo bien. -¿Y Seiya?

-Esta en la cocina. –Contesto Minako. –Pero antes de que te vayas, cuéntanos de tu novio.

-¿Entonces es cierto? –Pregunto Nere. –Anda cuéntanos.

-En un momento. –Rápidamente se perdió para ir a la cocina, ahí Seiya preparaba sándwiches. –Hola.

-Mmm… -Él levanto la mirada para verla. –Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día? Me imagino que muy bien, solo espero que no se te haga costumbre.

-¿Te molesto?

-No, me tomo por sorpresa, pero no me molesto. –Seiya se acerco a ella. –Yo se lo que es querer pasar tiempo con alguien que quieres.

-Ja… -Serena sonrió forzadamente. –Si verdad.

-¿Y… no me vas a contar?

-Mas tarde, ahora tienes visitas.

-Tenemos, es un trabajo escolar, estas en nuestro equipo. Le dije al maestro que estabas un poco enferma

-Gracias.

Serena no volvió a hablar de Yaten, y ninguno de los presentes volvió a preguntar por él, Taiki regreso un poco mas tarde, cuando los amigos de los mellizos iban de salida.

-¿Hubo reunión?

-Algo así… -Contesto Seiya. -¿Y tu?

-Un asunto muy raro… Fuimos a la biblioteca y a comer, Haruka no deja a Michiru y ella es feliz por esto, así que nos dejas solos a Mako y a mí. Aunque al principio me gustaba ahora vivo por esos momentos en que me quedo solo con ella.

-¿Y ella que dice? –Pregunto Serena. -¿No le has dicho nada?

-Aun no… bueno no importa. ¿Y ustedes?

-Serena ya tiene novio... -Dijo Seiya parándose junto a Taiki. -¿Verdad hermanita?

-Mmm… -Ella se sonrojo muchísimo. –Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Incluso falto a clases por eso.

-Vaya… comenzaba a pensar que no te gustaban los chicos. –Bromeo Taiki. –Solo ten cuidado princesa.

-Si, gracias. –Mientras Taiki subía las escaleras, Seiya esperaba que ella le contara lo sucedido en su día. –Ni creas que te lo diré.

-¿Pero por que no?

-Por que no, ese será mi secreto.

-¿Y si intento sobornarte?

-Mmm… pues todo depende de que me des… -Seiya estaba acercándose a su hermana cuando sonó el teléfono. –Debe ser mamá. –Súbitamente se separo de él.

Al día siguiente un chico tocaba el timbre de la familia Tsukino, aun era temprano, los hermanos aun estaban desayunando.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –Taiki miraba el reloj antes de salir. –Mmm… tengo que subir por unas cosas a mi cuarto, ¿alguno de ustedes puede abrir?

-Yo voy. –Seiya se levanto de su silla.

Durante un momento no se escuchaba nada, después Seiya platicaba amenamente con un chico, Yaten para ser exactos. Serena estaba asombrada y nerviosa, no sabía que hacer.

-Mira Serena… -Seiya entro a la cocina con Yaten acompañándolo. –Alguien vino por ti.

-Hola… -Ella sonrió y se puso roja. –No pensé que…

-Solo quise venir por ti, espero no te moleste.

-No claro que no.

Taiki salio corriendo de la casa, solo se asomo a la cocina para despedirse. Unos minutos mas tarde los tres salían rumbo a la escuela, ella se sentía rara entre sus dos amores, pero sin embargo no lo demostraba.

-Nos vemos. –Se despidió Seiya para ir por Nere. –Los veo en la escuela.

-Adiós. –Dijo Serena mientras él daba vuelta en una esquina. –Por cierto…

Serena pensaba preguntar algo pero no lo había hecho por que sus palabras habían sido calladas con un tierno beso, a la sombra de un cerezo.

Un poco mas tarde Seiya, Nere, Shinji, Minako, Serena y Yaten comían pizza en el parque donde solían reunirse. Las cosas parecían ir muy bien, sobre todo por que junto a Yaten, Serena no sentía celos por Seiya. Mucho más tarde, Serena regresaba en compañía de Yaten a su casa.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Mmm… si.

-Bueno esta es mi pequeña casa, nada comparado con tu enorme castillo.

-Pero in duda debes ser mas feliz que yo. –Yaten miro una foto familiar colgada en el recibidor. –Mi casa siempre esta sola, mi mamá trabaja, mi papá trabaja y yo...

-Se ve que él señor Shin te quiere mucho.

-No lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo, ya trabajaba en la casa cuando llegue, es una buena persona, además parece entender mi soledad.

-Bueno… ¿quieres algo de comer o de tomar?

-Mmm… no gracias.

-Ven, te mostrar algo. –Ella lo llevo a su cuarto. –Este es mi cuarto.

Para Yaten era algo curioso, ella tambien tenía un balcón frente a su cama, su pequeño escritorio al frente y un estante lleno de libros y juguetes… se parecía mucho a su cuarto en la casa y en la escuela.

-Es algo curioso. –Dijo él mientras miraba por la ventana. –Tienes una vista como la mía.

-Te lo dije, pero me gusta más como se ve desde tu cuarto.

-La luz de la luna te hace ver más hermosa.

-¿Ese le dices a todas?

-Si… sobre todo si me traen a su casa.

Yaten la beso a esa luz de la luna, ella no se oponía. Estar con él la llenaba de una seguridad y calma que casi no creía. Serena le mostró algunas de sus fotos, de ella, de su familia y por ultimo le presto un cuaderno azul atado con un listón rosa.

-¿Y esto?

-Mi hobbie es escribir, esta es la historia de… bueno léela.

-¿Todo este cuaderno para una historia?

-Si. –Serena volteo a ver los "libros" del estante. -Tengo muchas.

Yaten se dio cuenta de que esos no eran "libros" si no cuadernos, y pensó que muy probablemente todos tenían una historia diferente.

-¿Eres escritora?

-Pues… -Serena comenzó a reírse muy nerviosa. –Claro que no… solo me gusta escribir.

-Me gustaría que me permitieras leer todos y cada uno de tus libros.

-Si tu quieres te abriré ahora mismo una cuenta para que puedas llevarte los libros.

-Si, por favor una membresía oro por que no aceptare otra cosa. -Yaten miro detenidamente todo el cuarto. –Extrañamente me siento como en casa.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo contigo. –Ella se refugio en sus brazos. –Si estoy contigo me siento bien en cualquier lado.

Solo estuvo con ella unos minutos más, después se despidieron y él volvió a su casa. Casi de inmediato Seiya llego a la casa, parecía molesto.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Serena estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de Seiya. –Pareces molesto.

-Y lo estoy.

-¿Puedo saber?

-Es algo entre Neherenia y yo.

-Mmm... Pues para que la llames así significa que es grave.

-Se molesto por que fuimos por un helado y dice que le sonreí a la chica que me atendió.

-No llevan más que dos semanas y ya se están peleando. –Ella se sentó junto a él. –No te preocupes, compréndela teniendo un novio tan guapo cualquiera puede sentir celos.

-Serena… -Seiya se recargo en las piernas de ella. –A veces deseo que no fuera mi hermana.

-Ja… -Serena sonrió y acaricio el cabello de Seiya. –No digas tonterías o me la voy a creer.

-Serena… mi Serena.

Seiya se estaba quedando dormido el coraje de esa tarde lo había hecho enojarse muchísimo, pero afortunadamente siempre podía contar con su hermana menor.

Taiki los mirada desde la puerta, los tres eran muy unidos, pero él sabía que ellos se necesitaban mas que a nada en este mundo. Y eso le preocupaba.

Desde siempre los tres se habían cuidado los unos a los otros, ellos dos siempre cuidaban de Serena, y los mellizos siempre alentaban a Taiki en todo lo que hacía. Sin embargo las diferencias en sus identidades eran cada día más notorias, un día cada uno tomaría su camino y Taiki estaba seguro de que ellos dos en algún momento se tendrían que separar… ¿Podrían aceptarlo?

-_Espero que el tiempo no les afecte…_ -Pensó Taiki. -_A veces creo que no es el _

El teléfono sonó y el fue a contestar, era su mamá, como siempre llamaba para ver como estaban, Taiki platicaba con ella, mientras Serena se había quedado dormida ahí con Seiya.

-Si tan solo no fueras mi hermana… -Dijo Seiya entre sueños.


	7. Taiki

**Ohayo!!!**

**Chicas quiero agradecer todo sus comentarios, espero el fic les siga gustando, es un poco "diferente" pero es sin duda muy interesante, si en algún momento se pierden avisen para hacer la aclaración respectiva.**

**Gracias, cuídense mucho y luego nos leemos-nyo**

**ooooo ooooooo ooooo**

**Capitulo 7. –Taiki.**

Ese fin de semana las cosas ya estaban más normales, su mamá estaba de regreso y su papá también, Taiki, Seiya y Serena salían como cada sábado. Esta vez las cosas serían distintas, Seiya ay tenía novia, Serena también y Haruka ya no soltaba a Michuri, por consiguiente Taiki pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Makoto.

-¿Y hoy es el gran día? –Pregunto sonriente Serena. -¿Acaso se lo dirás hoy?

-Si Taiki, anímate, nadie muere por que lo rechacen.

-Mmm... Tienen razón. Quizás hoy si me digne a decirle las cosas.

Yaten fue el primero en separar al grupo, desde lejos Serena lo vio y sin decir mucho se despidió de sus hermanos.

-¿Quién es su novio Seiya?

-Mmm… ese chico de cabello plateado, se llama…

-Takeuchi… -Dijo Taiki sin dejar de verlo. -Yaten Takeuchi.

-Si, ese es su nombre, ¿lo conoces?

-A él no, a su… Hace poco fuimos a una exposición de la colección de cuadros de Aya Takeuchi.

-Vaya, -Pensó Seiya un momento. -Dicen que viene de una familia acomodada, Serena sonríe mucho cuando habla de él.

-Ambos se ven muy alegres.

Seiya se despidió de su hermano, Nere ya rondaba la zona y seguramente lo estaba buscando. Taiki se recargo en un árbol a esperar a sus amigos, no debían tardar. Mientras pensaba como decirle las cosas a Makoto.

-Tsukino… -Dijo la voz de un chico, voz que él conocía perfectamente. -¿Pensé que no conocías el tiempo libre?

-Chiba… -Dijo Taiki sin voltear a verlo. -¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?

-En estos momentos no, solo espero a mi futura novia.

-¿Una niña de primaria?

-Jajaja… -Comenzó a reírse cínicamente. –No niño listo, Makoto… escuche un rumor de que te gusta, pero de seguro sabes que no puedes aspirar tan alto… Ella es mucho para ti.

-¿Y tu quien te crees?

-Jajajaja… Quizás tengas razón, tu hermanita se ve cada día mejor. –Taiki se molestaba cada vez más. –Lo mejor de todo es que sea quien sea la chica… tú pierdes.

-¿No tienes niñas que cuidar? –Haruka llegaba tranquilamente a la escena. –¿O acaso ya cambiaste de gustos?

-Tenou… -Dijo Darien tranquilamente. –Se me hacía raro que no estuvieras cuidando a…

-¿Tienes celos? –Y diciendo esto sonrió de forma sarcástica. –Si es eso podemos arreglarlo.

-No me vengas con tonterías. –No se tomo la molestia de ver a Taiki, simplemente se despidió. –Estas avisado Tsukino… toma la que creas sea la mejor decisión.

Haruka y Darien siempre habían tenido problemas, la relación entre estos dos se resumía en una palabra… Celos. Por una u otra razón siempre terminaban peleándose. Por consiguiente Andrew y Taiki tenían los mismos problemas, lo irónico es que en otros tiempos los cuatro eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Cuando paso?

-No busques explicaciones Taiki, el tiempo también descompone las cosas.

-Ese es mi temor…

A lo lejos Amy y Hotaru venían platicando mientras comían helados, ellas eran de la edad de Taiki y asistían a la misma escuela, ellas eran más introvertidas que Michiru y Makoto, sobre todo por que casi no salían con chicos y pocas veces se hablaba de ellas.

-Mira eso… -Decía Haruka. –Esas niñas tienen todo para tener el mundo a sus pies.

-Para mucha gente eso no es todo en la vida.

-Taiki… aterriza. Este mundo es movido por caras bonitas.

-Te oyes horrible hablando así. –Taiki mira hacía otro lado. –_Pero creo que tienes razón. _

-Claro que eso no implica que una buena cabeza y corazón no puedan triunfar.

-Eso explica por que eres mi mejor amigo.

Chico alto, tez blanca, ojos violetas y cabello castaño, atlético, inteligente, amable, romántico, atento… El príncipe perfecto para cualquier chica. Más bien casi para cualquier chica. Makoto no tenía la misma idea, ella prefería algo más… ¿agresivo?

-No es tu culpa. –Dijo ella mientras caminaba con él rumbo a su casa. –Es que, no se me hace justo decirte que si, cuando no lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte, imagina que nunca paso.

-Taiki… No quiero lastimarte pero a mi me gusta otra persona.

-Mako, por favor… olvida lo que te dije.

-No quiero que nuestra amistad se…

-¿AMISTAD? –Taiki estaba muy molesto. –Entre hombres y mujeres no puede haber amistad…

-Pensé que tu y yo…

-NO. –Él estaba un poco a la defensiva. –Ni Haruka es amigo de una mujer…

-Taiki…

-No te disculpes, me molesta que me tengan lastima, es lo ultimo que necesito de ti.

-Te aprecio mucho como mi amigo, no quiero…

-No seas tonta, no podemos tratar de conservar una amistad por que no la hay. No voy a ser grosero si te veo en la calle o en la escuela, no diré que no cuando quieran que salgamos los cuatro como siempre, pero no me digas que me quieres como amigo por que yo no quiero amigas, no creo en la amistad de una mujer.

-Eres muy cruel.

-No Mako, ¡SOY REALISTA! No pude ser tú amigo por que me enamore de ti… y por eso no quiero que vengas a decirme que Darien te gusta o que se te declare, solo por que crees que somos amigos.

-¿Como lo sabes?

Ella pudo haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de Haruka, de Andrew, de cualquier persona, incluso hubiera aceptado que amara a alguien mayor, pero ¿Darien Chiba? Eso fue como haberlo ignorado todo ese tiempo. Ahora con mayor razón rechazaría su amistad.

Aun con ese golpe en el corazón tuvo la amabilidad de llevarla a su casa. De regreso no sabía que pensar o hacer. Estaba destrozado en lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿Tsukino? –Pregunto la voz de una chica. -¿Tsukino?

-Mmm… -Él volteo para ver quien lo llamaba. -¿Mizuno?

-¿Estas perdido?

-No.

-Es que tu casa esta a mas de una hora de aquí, y pues… No hay mas que casa en cerca de medio kilómetro.

-Pero… -Había caminado sin mirar por donde iba. –Tienes razón, me perdí.

Las palabras de Serena de aquel sábado en que se enteraron que a él le gustaba alguien llegaron a su cabeza, cuando vio la sonrisa de la chica, pensó dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, pero… ¿era justo para ella? ¿Era justo para los dos? Extrañamente recordó un cuento de Serena:

_-¿Cómo me encontraste? –Decía ella ocultando las lágrimas de sus ojos._

_-Las estrellas me dijeron de tu dolor._

Poco tiempo después Taiki caminaba con Amy, él la acompaño a su casa, ella le indico por donde irse, y al poco rato caminaba solo escondiendo las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Cuando llego a su casa todo estaba muy tranquilo, Serena estaba en su cuarto, Seiya platicaba con su papá y su mamá preparaba la cena.

-¿Te ocurre algo cariño? –Dijo su mamá al verlo triste.

-No… solo me caí de la nube más alta. –Su mamá comenzó a reírse. –Lo he pensado durante horas y aun no encuentro algo para reírme.

-Lo siento Taiki, es solo que esa no es la nube mas alta.

-¿Qué?

-La nube más alta la alcanzas cuando amas.

-No hablo de un examen mamá.

-Taiki… -Ella se sentó junto a él. –Cuando te amen entenderás cual es la nube más alta.

A él no le gustaba que ser rieran de sus fracasos, mucho menos que le tuvieran lastima, incluso no le gustaba que le llamaran la atención, pero si se trataba de su mamá él no decía nada y escuchaba atentamente cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle, quizás por eso cocinaba tan bien y conocía tan bien a su familia. Por que si su mamá era quien decía las cosas entonces para él eran ley tallada sobre piedra.

Para la cena ya estaba más tranquilo, incluso se sentía de mejor humor, Serena y Seiya platicaban de lo ocurrido en sus días, nadie pregunto nada a Taiki, una de las reglas del comedor era que si quería compartir algo lo haría por voluntad propia, no por obligación.

-A mi no me fue tan bien como a ustedes… -Dijo al final de la cena. –Pero aprendí grandes cosas de mi persona… y de otras.

-Eso es lo importante. –Dijo Mamá Ikuko. –Bueno, ya es tarde, descansen un poco la cena y a dormir que mañana es día de escuela.

Seiya y Serena subieron a sus cuartos, quizás él había dicho algo gracioso por que ella no paraba de reírse, Taiki subió detrás de ellos, y una vez que Serena se detuvo en su cuarto se dio cuenta de que Taiki la estaba siguiendo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Si… podrías prestarme "Camino de estrellas"

-¿Camino de estrellas? Pensé que no te había gustado.

-Bueno es que… el amor te hace madurar.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Si… -Taiki entro al cuarto de Serena y se dejo caer sobre la cama. –Me siento tan mal.

-Mmm… entonces me imagino que se lo dijiste.

-Con el corazón en la mano, y ella solo dijo _"Me gusta alguien mas"_

-Taiki… -Ella se sentó a su lado. –Esta bien sentirse mal.

-Ella me miro con compasión, sabes que no lo soporto. –Taiki se levanto de la cama, tenía lagrimas estancadas en sus ojos. –Y después me di cuenta de que ella quiere a Darien.

-Serena no tienes… -Seiya se quedo en la puerta mirando su hermano deshecho. -¿Taiki? Esa tonta… -Seiya se acerco a él. –No te preocupes, tú y yo iremos por esta vida a conquistar corazones, además recuerda que si amas algo debes dejarlo libre…

-Pero... –protesto Taiki.

-Si regresa… hazle lo mismo para que vea que se siente.

Serena se quedo pensando, Taiki miro a Seiya con cara de… ¿asombro? Después la risa se Seiya los contagio a los dos, sin duda sus hermanos siempre lo hacían sentir muy bien.


	8. La cena

**Capitulo 8. –La cena.**

Una vez más el tiempo pasó y la vida de los Tsukino no había tenido grandes cambios, Taiki estaba un poco mejor pero hacía más de una semana que no salía de la casa. Haruka lo invitaba, pero él no quería salir, poco a poco también Michiru se fue alejando de Makoto, y ante esto Darien no hacía nada, ella no era su tipo

Serena y Seiya se preocupaban por él, pero respetaban su decisión de estar en casa, además no estaba solo, los últimos días Hotaru y Amy venían a estudiar con él ya que estaban trabajando juntos en un proyecto escolar.

Esa noche en especial Serena estaba muy nerviosa, Yaten la había invitado a cenar, conocería a sus padres y eso la ponía muy nerviosa, incluso había leído el libro de modales para tratar de no equivocarse.

-Tranquila Serena. –Decía su mamá mientras la miraba ahí sentada en el sillón repasando el libro de modales. –Ya deja ese libro.

-No puedo… aun no se para que es ese tenedor pequeño, además de las pinzas del scarbot, scargot… o como se diga… Mamá son una familia de sociedad si quieren conocerme será para examinarme.

-Princesa él te quiere aunque no tengas una gran casa o vivas del otro lado de la calle. –Dijo su papá sentándose junto a ella. –Ya calmate…

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre, no había duda que era Yaten que venía por ella, inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, se levanto, se sentó se miro al espejo y cada vez arrugaba mas ese libro.

-Lo siento mamá es que olvide mis llaves. –Era Seiya que venia llegando.

-Me asustaste Seiya.

–Te ves preciosa. Por cierto, -Dijo saludando a Serena. –Alguien te estaba esperando.

Serena se asomo y vio a Yaten entrando a su casa, tenía una sombrilla en la mano y se sacudía unas pocas gotas que hubieran quedado en su ropa, Serena estaba tan nerviosa que no había escuchado la lluvia fuera de la casa.

Un traje negro que le daba un aire de suma seriedad, una rosa amarilla adornando la bolsa de su traje y su cabello intacto como siempre, ese era Yaten, el cual dejaba a Serena muy asombrada y sonrojada.

Yaten también estaba asombrado, ella traía un sencillo vestido de tirantes color blanco, su cabello peinado como siempre, en sus dos chonguitos, su rostro al natural y ese rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que lo veía.

-Te ves muy bonita. –Dijo Yaten sin acercarse a ella. –A disculpen, buenas noches…

-Buenas noches Yaten. –Dijo su mamá dulcemente.

-¿Así que tu eres Yaten? –Su papá lo miro de reojo... –Mmm… - y después comenzó a examinarlo. –Mmm… Mmm…

-Papá… -dijo Seiya al ver que Yaten se sonrojaba.

-Kenji…

-Papá… -Dijo Serena. –Papá ya nos vamos.

-Mmm… -Seguía observando su papá. –Pareces un buen chico.

-Gra-gracias… -Yaten estaba un poco apenado.

-Papá ya déjalo, harás que lleguemos tarde a la cena.

-Princesa no tiene nada de malo saber con quien sales. –Kenji se puso pensativo. ¿Qué clase de padre sería si no estudiara los chicos con los que sales, mi deber como padre es ayudarte a escoger un buen marido, alguien protector como yo… alguien comprensivo como yo… alguien maduro y responsable como yo… alguien atractivo y atlético como …

-… Anda Yaten, -Interrumpió Mama Ikuko. -ya váyanse, o se les hará muy tarde y tus padres podrían molestarse.

-Si, tiene razón, hasta luego señora, hasta luego señor.

-Nos vemos mamá.

Para salir Serena se puso un pequeño abrigo blanco, afuera la limosina los esperaba, sin duda esta era una hermosa pareja.

-Hacen bonita pareja. –Dijo su mamá al cerrar la puerta.

-Ikuko…

-No. –Ella camino hasta la cocina. –Vamos a terminar la cena.

-Si… tienes razón.

Mientras Yaten y Serena llegaban a la mansión Takeuchi, aun era temprano, y eso hacía que Serena se preocupara aun más.

-No te presiones, solo quiero que te conozcan. –Dijo Yaten mientras entraban a la casa. –Además no son malas personas.

Una hora paso, ellos platicaban y recordaban cosas de la escuela, platicaban muy amenamente en la sala, de pronto el teléfono sonó. Yaten no se levanto a contestar, una de las personas del servicio contestaron el teléfono.

-Señor es para usted.

-¿Para mi? –Yaten se levanto lentamente.

-Si, es su padre.

-A bien… -él se apresuro a contestar. –Quizás lleguen un poco tarde. ¿Papá? –Su semblante cambio un poco. -¿Qué? ¿Pero por que?... Si papá yo lo se pero me dijiste que… Esto también es importante… ¿Qué cosa? Mira la hora, por que no mejor me avisas mañana, les pedí que vinieran a las 7:30 y ya son 8:30… No, olvídalo, atiende eso tan importante y no te preocupes por mí… DIJE QUE ESTA BIEN…. Adiós papá, dile a mamá que no tome mucho llega a casa diciendo tonterías. –Súbitamente colgó el teléfono. -¡JULIETA!

-A sus ordenes señor. –La chica venía corriendo de la cocina.

-Trae el abrigo de la señorita.

-Pero, la cena…

-¡NO TE PREGUNTE POR LA CENA! –Yaten no dejaba de ver el teléfono. –Haz lo que te dije.

-Yaten… -Pregunto tímidamente Serena.

-Siempre es lo mismo, me obligaron a tomar lecciones de piano y no fueron a mi presentación, obtuve las mejores calificaciones en la mejor escuela y no fueron a mi graduación… Quería que te conocieran y un importante cliente me roba la cena más importante de mi vida.

-Yaten… -Ella se acerco a él. –Yo…

-Ya fueron por tus cosas, en unos minutos más iré a dejarte a tu casa.

-Pero no quiero irme… quiero estar aquí contigo.

-¿Qué? –Él volteo a verla.

-Yo nunca he pasado por estas cosas, mi familia siempre esta ahí aun cuando sea solo para recibir quejas de mi. No puedo decir que te entiendo por que no es cierto, lo que si es cierto es que yo no te voy a dejar solo. –Serena se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda. -No llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero quiero estar contigo, me gusta como me siento contigo, además no pienso dejarte solo cuando mas me necesitas.

-Serena… -Yaten volteo para abrazarla. –Mi Serena…

Un poco más tarde platicaban a la luz de la luna en un kiosco que estaba en el jardín, junto al lago. Estaba un poco viejo el lugar, se estaba cayendo y apenas lo estaban arreglando, así que había algunos hoyos en el techo, Serena estaba sentada mientras Yaten estaba recostado sobre sus piernas, ella jugaba con su cabello.

-La luna se ve hermosa. –Dijo ella mirando al cielo.

-Tú lo eres aun más.

-Ja… -Ella se sonrojaba al escucharlo. -¿Siempre ha sido así?

-Si… por eso prefiero la soledad. –Yaten cerró los ojos. –A veces me preguntaba por que no me habían dado un hermano, de esa forma ambos nos hubiéramos hecho compañía.

-Quizás pensaron en tener un solo hijo para darle todo.

-Pero no me dan nada… -Yaten cerraba su puño mientras hablaba con ella. –Pero estando contigo ya no me siento solo.

-Ni yo.

-Pero tú nunca has estado sola.

-Seiya me dejo sola… pero… las estrellas me guiaron a ti.

-Ese libro es muy bonito. –Yaten se levanto y se sentó junto a ella. –Me gusta mucho como escribes.

-Ahora no se si pueda escribir, siempre lo hacia pensando en encontrar el amor y ahora que estas aquí… No se que hacer.

Yaten la beso bajo esa hermosa noche de luna, su corazón roto encontraba gran calidez al estar con ella, el calor de su cuerpo invadía todo su ser, su corazón se dejaba llenar de esas hermosas emociones, incluso su mirada siempre fría cambiaba.

En cuanto a Serena era una nueva emoción, la alegría de verlo llegar, de escucharlo decir su nombre y sobre todo que no le importaba nada ni nadie estando junto a él. El mundo cambiaba, ella cambiaba, pero dentro de sus brazos nada podía hacerle daño, esa era la razón por que la que le gustaba estar con él.

Quizás no era el momento ni el lugar, pero sus emociones los llevaron al límite, el amor que se sentían los llevo a amarase de otra manera, se volvieron uno a la luz de la luna.

Un poco mas tarde una limosina llegaba a casa de los Tsukino, antes de que Serena bajara Taiki ya estaba en la puerta de la casa.

-Buenas noches. –Dijo Yaten al abrir la puerta del coche. –Ya traje a la princesa.

-Buenas noches, -Taiki hablaba un poco irónico. -¿Qué tal la cena?

-Bien gracias. –Yaten entendió su ironía. –Nos vemos princesa.

-Nos vemos.

Serena estaba apunto de besarlo cuando sintió como una mano la jalaba, Serena volteo a ver y Vio que Taiki se ponía entre ambos.

-Ya fue mucho por una noche, ¿no crees?

-Hasta mañana Serena.

-Adios Yaten. –Poco después los dos hermanos entraban a la casa. –No tienes ninguna razón para tratarlo así.

-Baja la voz que hay personas durmiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Ni siquiera mi papá lo trata así.

-Por que ellos aun creen en la gente buena. –Taiki subió un poco la voz. –Pero yo me doy cuenta de la realidad, es un niño rico, ¿Por qué habría de…?

-¡BASTA! –Serena estaba por subir a su cuarto. –Tus problemas no son los míos, y baja la voz que están durmiendo.

-¿Esquivas mis comentarios? No hay nadie durmiendo, Seiya probablemente se este bañando y nuestros padres no están.

-¿Qué?

-Nadie quiso molestar tu importante cena, pero la abuela se puso mal de nuevo. Los dos fueron a verla. –Serena se volteo y siguió caminando. –Te lo digo de buena forma, deja de verlo, no es una persona que te convenga.

-¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRLO! –Serena estaba muy molesta. –Esas cosas las decido yo.

-Seguirás mis reglas mientras yo este a cargo.

-No tienes ningún derecho.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! –Seiya los miraba asombrado. -¿Cómo pueden discutir por algo así?

-Esta niña es una necia.

-Y tú eres injusto.

-Taiki ninguno de nosotros puede meterse en su vida, además… Taiki tiene razón él esta a cargo mientras ellos no estén. No me gusta verlos pelear, sobre todo por que no hay una buena razón para ello.

-Seiya tú lo has visto, esa limosina…

-Taiki tienen 15 años, ella no piensa casarse, y si a decidido vivir así su vida debemos apoyarla y ayudarle cuando nos necesite, nadie se burlara de ella por que nos tiene a nosotros, además no es tan tonta como para dejarse engañar. No podemos imponerle nada.

Serena estaba ahí parada en medio de los dos, de sus ojos caía lentamente una lagrima, Taiki subió unos escalones para alcanzarla. Ambos se abrazaron mientras el pedía una disculpa. Seiya solo los miraba, su cabello mojado lo hizo estornudar, y al poco rato se desmayo por una fuerte calentura que tenía.

-No quiero que salga. –Dijo Taiki mientras cerraba un frasco. –¿Confió en ti para que no lo haga?

-Si. –Nere miraba como descansaba. –Y pensar que quería darle una sorpresa.

-Pues él te la dio a ti. El problema es que ayer se mojo por la lluvia y luego volvió a salir se baño y como estábamos peleando Serena y yo volvió a salir. En parte esto es culpa nuestra.

-¿Peleaban? ¿Por qué?

-No te ofendas, son cosas de familia.

-Me imagino que por su novio… no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare.

Serena aun estaba durmiendo, se había desvelado cuidando a su hermano, pero era sábado así que no había problema en que durmiera un poco más. Sin embargo el teléfono la despertó, podría esperar que alguien contestara si la llamada no fuera en su celular.

-Bueno… -Contesto sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Aun dormida princesa?

-¿Yaten?... Hola, es que me desvele cuidando a Seiya, ayer le dio una fuerte calentura y se desmayo en las escaleras.

-Mmm... Pero ya esta mejor.

-Pues… Ahmmm… -Bostezo antes de continuar. –Creo que si, Taiki me relevo en la mañana y creo que ya esta mejor.

-Quería ir a verte pero después de lo de ayer…

-¿AYER? –Serena recordó de súbito lo del kiosco y lo que le había dicho Taiki. -¿Ayer?

-Si, lo de tu hermano… -Yaten se sonrojo. –Pensaste que decía lo de…

-No, es solo que… es que…

Ambos estaban sonrojados, la situación del día anterior los ponía muy nerviosos. Pero la verdadera duda para ambos era si eso los había unido o los había separado.

-A mi tambien me gustaría verte. –Dijo Serena cuando por fin pudo poner sus ideas en orden. –Nos vemos en el parque.

-Si, en una hora, donde siempre.

-Ok


	9. La chica en la cama

**Capitulo 9. –La chica en la cama.**

Después de unos minutos Serena estaba de salida, iba caminando por el parque cuando recordó lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás:

-Quizás debí decirle que si…

Antes de irse quiso saber como seguía su hermano. Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo encontró dormido, le toco la frente y vio que ya se sentía mas normal que ayer. Sonrió al saber que ya estaba mejor. Una silla delante de su cama llamo su atención, un suéter de Nere estaba recargado ahí. Ella se acerco y lo beso en los labios, le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta.

-¿¡Serena!? –Nere se detuvo antes de entrar. –Lo siento, es que me sorprendiste.

-No te preocupes.

-Perdona es que… no es tu presencia, pensé que…

-¿Qué besaba a mi hermano… en los labios?

-No, yo… -Nere dudo un poco al contestar. –No pensé que estuvieras despierta.

-Solo quería ver como seguía, cuando me fui a dormir aun tenía fiebre. –Serena se acerco a al puerta. –Cuídalo bien.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si, tengo una cita con Yaten.

-Pero… Taiki no esta.

-No te preocupes, se que se queda en buenas manos… -Antes de irse la miro de frente. –Claro que lo bese… -Serena miraba los ojos de Nere. –Pero no en los labios.

Serena seguía caminando… ¿y si le hubiera dicho que si? Quizás se hubiera quitado del camino, muy probablemente no volvería a hablarle, pero con tal de tener a su hermano para ella… eso no le importaba.

-¡Serena! –La voz de Yaten la sacaba de sus pensamientos.

-Hola…

Unas horas más tarde estaban recostados, escondidos bajo las delicadas sabanas de seda de la cama de Yaten. Ella dormía tranquilamente, él jugaba con su cabello, sentía que la necesitaba cada vez más. Ella llenaba el vació de su soledad.

Un sonido muy curioso lo hizo querer levantarse, parecía que algo estaba picando su ventana, un pajarito quizás… decidió no levantarse, pero luego reconoció el ruido. Cuando estaba en el internado compartió cuarto por cerca de 2 semanas, todas las noches una chica aventaba piedritas a la ventana de su cuarto para que su compañero saliera. ¿Quién podría estar tocando su ventana?

-¿Shin? –El jardinero hizo señas para que mirara la puerta. -¿Alguien llego? –Shin afirmo con la cabeza. -¿Mis padres?

No espero mucho, termino de vestirse, se acomodo un poco el cabello y salio corriendo de su cuarto, sin embargo, su papá ya estaba por tocar su

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto Yaten un poco agresivo.

-Esta es mi casa, tengo derecho a venir.

-No sueles venir hasta el lunes, y con lo de ayer…

-Ya me disculpe mucho por eso. –Se padre se estaba recargando el la pared junto a su puerta. –Vine a recompensarte, estaré aquí toda la semana.

-Que generoso.

-Entonces es cierto. –Dijo él poniéndose frente a Yaten. –Tienes novia.

-No voy a discutir eso.

Su padre se dio la vuelta, estaba por irse, Yaten soltó la perilla de la puerta, se sentía un poco mas seguro al ver que se retiraba de su cuarto. Pero todo fue una trampa, de una patada abrió la puerta y pudo ver la silueta de una chica sobre la cama de su hijo.

-Vaya… entonces ya has avanzado bastante. –Su papa se acerco a él. –Felicidades hijo…

-Eso debiste decirlo ayer en la cena.

-Esas cosas no son importantes. –Una vez más se dio la vuelta para irse. –Lo importante es que disfrutes la vida.

-¿Qué? –Yaten cerró la puerta antes de seguirlo. –¡Ella es importante para mi!

-¡Una chica así no sirve para que te cases! Diviértete y ya, deja las complicaciones que pronto volverás a la escuela.

-¡DEJA DE CONTROLAR MI VIDA!

-Haré lo que se me de la gana mientras vivas bajo mi techo. –Él se detuvo solo para gritarle.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

-Ya no eres un niño, acepta tus responsabilidades, quizás pronto me retire. –El frió hombre siguió caminando. –¡¡JUILIETA!!

-Si señor.

-Lleva a mi cuarto lo que te pedí. –Una vez más miro a Yaten. –Si algo sale mal quitate de su camino, si es tan importante como dices, el doctor Nagi te puede ser de utilidad.

Ese hombre de caminar seguro, con la mirada fría y de gran porte e inteligencia era su padre. Tenía cerca de 40 años y conforme pasaba el tiempo la distancia entre ellos era aun más grande. Era un hombre exitoso, y muchas mujeres lo asediaban, Yaten no quería parecerse a él, pero sin saberlo día a día se acercaba a lo que él era. Empezando por que ya lo odiaba, tenía mucho rencor para con él, esto hacía que anhelara poder quedarse con su empresa y destruirla.

Muy molesto entro a su habitación, Serena ya había terminado de vestirse. Lo miro desde la cama y le dio una sonrisa, después se sentó en la cama.

-Yo… -Yaten no sabía que decir.

-Él tiene razón. –Serena sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. -Yo no…

-¡NO! No lo escuches, toda su vida a tratado de hacerme infeliz, siempre me ha dicho que todo lo que hago esta mal. –El tomo entre sus manos las de ella. –No seas como él, esto no esta mal por que te amo, se que somos muy jóvenes, pero ya te siento como mía, no quiero dejarte ir, quiero estar contigo siempre. Te amo Serena.

Unos minutos más tarde la pareja iba saliendo del cuarto del chico, no había nadie en la mansión, o al menos eso parecía. Tranquilamente salieron al jardín, fueron a ver esa rosa que habían plantado y siguieron su camino.

Mas tarde Serena iba entrando a su casa, esta vez hizo un poco mas de ruido, Nere y Seiya se había quedado solos y no quería repetir el incidente de la otra ocasión. Sin embargo ellos parecían no estar, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la casa, sin mucho pensar subió a su cuarto, pero antes de tomar la perrilla y abrir escucho algo en el cuarto de Seiya.

-Lo siento… -Escucho Serena recargada en la pared por que la puerta estaba entre abierta, esa voz era de Seiya. –No fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes… -Contesto Nere. –No es tu culpa, es que yo aun… aun no me siento…

-No te disculpes.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Si… te acom…

-¡NO! –La voz de Nere parecía un reclamo. –Quiero estar sola… además Taiki me pidió que no salieras.

-¿Te puedo llamar mas tarde? –Seiya preguntaba un poco preocupado

-Mejor… nos vemos el lunes, en la escuela.

Serena corrió a las escaleras, parecía que venía subiendo cuando Nere iba de salida, ellas se encontraron en las escaleras, Serena sonrió, Nere parecía impresionada.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Si, tengo algo que hacer y como ya llegaste no me preocupa dejarlo solo.

-Ok, adiós.

Nere solo contesto con un movimiento de cabeza, justo al entrar a su cuarto Seiya la llamo. Serena pensó un momento las cosas… Él la volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué pasa? –Serena estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto de él. -¿Otra vez interrumpí?

-Si hubieras entrado cuando llegaste ella no se hubiera ido como se fue.

-Pero acabo de llegar.

-No me digas que no escuchaste lo que le dije, vi tu cabello moverse cuando dijo que ya se iba, no me mientas Serena yo te conozco mejor que nadie.

-Me intrigo saber por que ella se disculpaba, y si cerraras la puerta no habría fisgoneado.

-Me excedí… -Seiya se levanto de la cama y miro por la ventana. –Esta vez me excedí…

-Ella no esta dispuesta a dar todo por ti.

-¿Qué? –Seiya volteo a verlo.

-Dice que te quiere pero no esta dispuesta a dar todo por ti.

-Tenemos distintas formas de pensar, eso no significa que no me ame.

Serena lo miro mientras él decía eso, una vez más se sintió mal por lo acontecido minutos antes, no le dijo nada y se fue a su habitación. Se recostó en su cama mirando la luna, se imagino como se vería su figura sobre la cama, sonrió y se durmió.

El domingo por la mañana Serena trato de llamar a Yaten, pero recordó que estaba su padre, quizás estarían desayunando. Llamo mas tarde y el resultado era el mismo, no conseguía comunicarse con él, trato de mostrarse tranquila, pero le inquietaba un poco esa situación. Seiya estaba en las mismas, no había llamado a Nere, le mandaba mensajes pero ella no contestaba ninguno. Taiki por su parte estaba muy bien, ese día en su casa le hacía bastante bien.

Serena estaba cada vez mas preocupada, todo el día llamando a Yaten a su celular y nadie contestaba, un poco más tarde el celular de ella comenzó a sonar.

-¡Yaten! –Dijo al contestar. –Llevo todo el día…

-No es Yaten señorita. –Esa era la voz de Shin. –Encontré el celular tirado en el jardín.

-¿En el jardín? –Serena tenía un mal presentimiento. -¿Y Yaten?

-Se fue, no estoy seguro de lo que paso, pero dicen las niñas de la casa que mandaron a guardar todas sus cosas y que por la tarde salio toda la familia junta.

-¿No me dejo una nota o…?

-Solo encontré el celular tirado al pie de su cuarto, no se si…

Shin no siguió hablando, ella corto la comunicación, se sentía muy triste, él se había ido sin decirle nada, él dijo que estaría con ella y ahora ya no estaba, él le había fallado, se había ido a quien sabe donde… Taiki tenía razón, él solo se burlo de ella.

Seiya venía subiendo de la sala, Taiki aun estaba abajo hablando con Haruka, al pasar frente al cuarto de Serena miro la puerta cerrada detenidamente, algo le decía que tenía que entrar, lo dudo… lo pensó un poco más y al final abrió la puerta.

-¿Serena? –La respuesta a la pregunta fueron unos sollozos mal contenidos. -¿Por qué lloras?

Seiya cerró la puerta al entrar, el cuarto estaba a oscuras pero sabía donde estaba por la silueta de la chica en esa cama. Él se sentó junto a ella y ella sin pensarlo se refugio en sus brazos, no dejaba de llorar, él se imaginaba que pasaba pero no lo entendía, después de todo ella no le había dicho nada acerca de una pelea o algo así.

El lunes por la mañana, en la hora del descanso Serena subió a lo mas alto de la escuela, estaba parada frente a la gárgola donde lo había conocido, miraba la cuidad y se preguntaba por que él le había hecho eso.


	10. La prueba

**Capitulo 10. –La prueba.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de Yaten, ella había cambiado su celular y ahora estaba más tranquila, ya se veía como antes, salía con Minako y Shinji, Seiya y Nere usualmente estaban juntos y a veces se quedaban con ellos.

Ese día era domingo, ya era tarde, Serena iba llegando a su casa corriendo, le había estado llamando a Seiya pero él no contestaba. Hizo muchísimo ruido al abrir la puerta y después la azoto cuando estuvo dentro, muy enojada subió a su cuarto y de camino vio a Nere entrar al baño.

-No me opongo a que estén en la casa. -dijo Serena entrando a su cuarto. -¿Pero en mi cuarto? –Seiya un poco rojo se asomo de debajo de la cama. -¿No tienes cuarto?

-Es que… estábamos…

-Como sea… no quiero detalles de su vida.

-¿Estas molesta?

-No, me imagino que…

-No, haya no podemos entrar, Taiki le pone llave.

-Nada tonto mi hermano. –Serena se sentó en su cama. –Necesito que me ayudes.

-Claro…

-Necesito que estemos solos.

-Bueno… dame una hora. ¿Ok?

-Si, tomate tu tiempo.

Minutos después Serena los veía salir de la casa, juntos, tomados de la mano, sonriendo de lo felices que estaban. Serena se sintió sola una vez más. Tomo su cuaderno y se puso a escribir:

"_Piel con piel,_

_aliento con aliento_

_me escondí bajo tu piel,_

_tu me cuidaste como tu tesoro,_

_y yo me deje llevar._

_Caro pague mi error_

_Me dejaste sola _

_Mientras dormía_

_Prometiste estar aquí…_

_Prometiste cuidarme,_

_Como se supone que lo harás_

_Si no se donde estas…_

Ya era noche cuando Serena despertó, Seiya estaba parado frente a ella, se había quedado dormida escribiendo, su cuaderno ya no estaba, le tenía él en las manos.

-¿Otra vez llorando? –Seiya estaba molesto. –Prometiste no llorar.

-No lo hice. –Serena se sentó y se tallo los ojos. –Minako dijo que en 15 días sería su fiesta de cumpleaños se disculpo para comprar lo necesario.

-¿Y? –Seiya seguía molesto. –Eso no explica por que llegaste tan molesta en la tarde.

-Shinji dijo que Rei ya no anda con Darien, y su hermano le dijo que dijo Andrew que…

-¡Serena!

-Darien me invito a comer, y se que Taiki se va a oponer… Siempre tiene razón.

-Serena… -Él se sentó junto a ella. –Deja de escucha lo que dicen los demás, sigue tú…

-Tengo miedo.

-Sigue tu corazón.

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

-¡¡QUE!!

Seiya la miro detenidamente, por fin entendía el por que de su decepción cuando él se fue, después de todo ese tiempo por fin comprendió por que ella decía que Nere no lo amaba, Yaten se la había llevado, ahora ella tenía miedo mientras él viajaba por Europa.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –Seiya estaba muy desconcertado. -¿Serena que hiciste?

-Es tonto preguntar eso.

-Bueno si… pero... es que…

-Solo lo hicimos dos veces, pero la primera fue… sin… tu sabes. –Serena estaba sonrojada.

-¡¡POR DIOS!! –El grito de Seiya había sonado en toda la casa. -¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Pues… es que tenía que ser hoy y… no baja nada.

-Necesitamos estar seguros para saber que hacer… tenemos que… primero… es que… mamá podría… y papá…

-Seiya calmate no entiendo nada. –Serena estaba cada vez mas apenada. –Me confundes.

-Es que… ven, aun es temprano.

Los mellizos salieron de la casa, aun era temprano, tomaron el tren. Viajaron algún tiempo, una hora quizás. Llegaron a un área del centro de Tokio, lugar donde había mucha gente y sería poco probable que fueran reconocidos.

Muy preocupado pero con la sangre fría Seiya compro una prueba, Serena estaba esperando fuera de la farmacia mientras él la compraba.

A lo lejos vio las noticias y salio una nota de la familia Takeuchi, no presto atención a la noticia y miro a Yaten… Otra vez esa mirada fría y orgullosa, ella quería llorar.

-Serena… -La voz de Seiya llamo su atención. –Ven…

Seiya la llevo a un hotel cerca del lugar, o era un lugar feo, se veía muy cómodo y limpio, ella se sintió incomoda.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?

-Por que en la casa Taiki podría descubrirnos, y además mamá es muy suspicaz.

-Me siento rara. –Serena se sonrojaba. -¿Vienes aquí a menudo?

-NO… Claro que no. –Esta vez Seiya se sonrojaba.

Unas chicas del servicio venía saliendo de uno de los cuartos, al verlos hicieron un comentario que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¡Que bonita pareja hacen esos dos!

Serena sonrió, Seiya abrió la puerta del cuarto rápidamente, sin pensarlo los dos entraron al lugar. Ya dentro ambos se miraron… la situación era muy incomoda.

-¿Creen que somos…?

-Pareja… -Continúo él. –Ten terminemos con esto.

-OK.

Ambos recostados mirando al techo… estaban muy pensativos, muy serios, la incomodidad de ambos ya no estaba pero la preocupación era mucha.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo se.

-¿Les dirás a nuestros padres?

-No se.

-¿Cómo le vas a poner si es niño?

-¿Seiya?

-Es un bonito nombre.

-¡SEIYA BASTA! Hablas como si… -Serena se interrumpió. –Aun no sabemos si es positivo.

-¿Y si lo es? ¿Le vas a decir?

-No.

Una hora más tarde ambos venían de regreso en el tren, ya eran las 9, sus padres ya debían estar preocupados, pero si estaban juntos no habría problemas.

-¿Qué se siente Serena?

-¿Hacerlo?

-No… -Comenzó a reírse Seiya un poco nervioso. –Tener esta incertidumbre.

-Pues… no me preocupaba tanto.

-¿De verdad?

-Si… él se fue sin dejarme nada, no me dejo nada, ni una foto, una carta, un regalo… solo me dejo recuerdos, lugares que me duele visitar por que me recuerdan a él. Si esto hubiera sido real podría tener algo de él, algo suyo y podría saber que realmente estuvo aquí y no solo pensar que quizás fue un sueño.

-¿Serena?

-Ya se que es tonto pensar así pero… -Serena estaba a punto de llorar. –Pero de verdad lo extraño, me siento sola…

Seiya abrazo a su hermana como tratando de protegerla de ese dolor, nadie sabía la razón real de por que él había procedido de esa forma, parecía quererla mucho y de repente había desparecido.


	11. El paso del tiempo

**Ohayo!!**

Chicas como están, gracias a todas por su apoyo, se los agradezco de todo corazón, ahora si me permiten…

_Jenifer Kou_.- Gracias por el apoyo

_LauraDrazen.-_ Mmm… bueno si te digo donde queda la sorpresa… gracias por leer.

_Kimi o ai shiteru_.- Jiji… No, no lo esta. Gracias por seguir este fan fic.

_Pss._- Si ya lo se… lo hizo de muy mala manera, pero animo, todo tiene solución.

_Veroni_ck.- Bueno no se si ya leiste los otros dos capítulos…. Jeje… pero espero tu duda este resuleta. Gracias por la atención.

_Serenayseiyakou._ –Jiji.. temo que si se separaron, pero aun hay mas. Gracias por tu tiempo.

_Ariasserena.-_ Gracias por leer, espero sigas pendiente de este fan fic.

Muchas gracias a todo los que leen y no le da tiempo de dejar un post, no se preocupen, aun que no lo dejen este fic continua, un poco mas lento por que estoy trabajando y me cuesta trabajo subir capítulos, pero prometo no tardar demasiado OK.

Cuídense mucho y luego nos leemos-nyo

Ooooooo oooooO

Capitulo 11. – El paso del tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más rápido ahora los exámenes finales estaban cerca y lo mas importante era poder entrar a la preparatoria que querían, muchas cosas estaban pasando a segundo termino.

Ni Minako que era famosa por preferir divertirse que estudiar había salido esa semana, todos estaban muy concentrados tratando de entrar a una buena escuela, Serena se sentía contenta por que Seiya estaba en la casa con ella, Nere pocas veces iba a verlos y además estaba la posibilidad de que ella entrara a una escuela diferente a ellos.

Eso no implicaba que la vida social se hubiera detenido, Taiki no tenía esas preocupaciones y constantemente invitaba a algunos amigos a su casa, por ironías del destino ese día en especial Taiki llego en compañía de Darien Chiba.

-¿Serena? -Se asomo Taiki abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. –Aquí esta el libro.

-Gracias.

-Dale las gracias a Darien, él me lo presto.

Serena pensó un poco las cosas, ¿Qué acaso él no era el novio de Rei? ¿No necesitaría ella el libro, después de todo estaban en el mismo salón y la bibliografía a estudiar era la misma. Con el pretexto de ir a la cocina por agua Serena se topo con Darien en la sala.

-¿Serena? -Pregunto Darien mirando a la chica detenidamente. -¿Eres tu?

-Si… ¿ocurre algo malo?

-Te ves muy diferente, te ves hermosa.

-Gracias… -Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. -¿Y Taiki?

-Salió un momento, ¿te ayudo con algo?

-Es que no entiendo algunas cosas y Seiya no esta, esperaba que él me ayudara.

-No está pero te puedo ayudar yo.

-Bueno, me parece bien.

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva a mistad, Taiki no decía nada por que Darien se portaba con ella muy distinto de cómo se portaba con las demás, Seiya se preocupaba por que así mismo había cambiado Yaten al conocerla.

Ese día las cosas ya estaban mas tranquilas, los exámenes habían pasado y ahora solo les quedaba esperar las calificaciones, Serena ya no subía a la azotea de la escuela por que le recordaba a Yaten, pero ese día sintió ganas de volver a ver el cielo a los pies de la gárgola.

Se sentía tan tranquila, sin quererlo se acordaba de Yaten, ya tenía mucho desde que se había ido, pero ese lugar hacía que sintiera que apenas ayer se había ido. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la jalo del brazo y al voltear sintió un fuerte ardor en la mejilla. Rei la sujetaba del brazo y le había dado una cachetada.

-Ya había odio que estabas loca, -Dijo Serena soltándose de su mano. -Por alguna razón me negaba a creerlo.

-Aléjate de él.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

-Te lo advierto Serena, ya me dijeron que andas de perra detrás de Darien.

-Dile a Kakiuh que te de la información completa. Yo no ando con él.

-Estas de arrastrada que es peor.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-¿Me vas a negar que va a tu casa?

-Es amigo de mi hermano es… -Serena la miro detenidamente. –JAJAJA… -Comenzó a reírse. -¿Entonces es eso? ¿Temes que yo sea mas mujer que tu?

-Eso no esta bien. –Continuo Setsuna. –Deja de meterte entre ellos.

-Entonces… en primer lugar crees que me puedo quedar con él, después vienes con ella para detenerme solo por que solo así me enfrentas y además no eres capaz de defenderte.

Una vez más Rei trato de darle una cachetada, pero esta vez Serena detuvo su mano antes de que la tocara. Ambas se miraron de forma desafiante.

-Si tienes problemas con él arreglalos con él, a mi no me metan en sus asuntos.

-Aléjate de él.

-No eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo o no tener amistad.

-No respondo de lo que pase Serena… -Ella no la escucho. –Les mostrare a todos cuando entraste a ese hotel con Seiya.

-¿Qué? –Serena volteo a verla

-Los padres de Setsuna son dueños de ese hotel, y tengo el video donde entran a la habitación juntos, estuvieron dentro por horas.

Serena se quedo mirando a Rei, ella mostraba una sonrisa triunfadora, sin duda se creía vencedora, ahora Serena tendría que alejarse de Darien.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mi no me importa.

-¿Y a Seiya?

-Según se, Nere es muy celosa, y tratándose de ti… haré que ambos queden marcados el resto de sus vidas.

-Te diré algo Rei… -Serena volteo para verla de frente. –No eres nadie para venir a amenazarme, habla con él no conmigo… Y si piensas que con amenazas me convencerás pues te equivocas, si una sola persona ve ese video yo me encargo de que Darien deje de pensar en ti.

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Tómalo como quieras. –Piensa bien las cosas, ¿quien te va a creer? Siempre enojada conmigo, molestándome.

-No me amenaces.

-No lo hago, simplemente te digo las cosas como son.

Serena bajo las escaleras, Rei estaba muy molesta, sin quererlo sabía que había perdido la guerra que ella había comenzado, Setsuna trato de acercarse a su amiga que se veía muy triste y desconsolada.

-Rei… -Dijo ella acercándose lentamente. –No te pongas…

-NO LA SOPORTO. –Rei había comenzado a llorar. -¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿POR QUE ELLA?

Serena también se sentía un poco alterada, pero no quería preocupar a Seiya o a Minako, además lo de hace un momento con Rei no era la gran cosa, solo una pelea entre niñas, ella no sentía nada por Darien y muy probablemente él tampoco… ¿o quizás si?

El año estaba por terminar, los de segundo y primero estaban muy emocionados por las vacaciones, pero los de tercero estaban un poco melancólicos, era su ultimo año y muchos cambiarían de escuela, o de casa, para no olvidarse de nadie los planes iban desde grandes fiestas hasta campamentos, claro que muchos se valían de los anuarios para no olvidarse de sus amigos.

No era el caso de los Tsukino, Minako, Nere y Shinji, ellos habían hecho examen para la misma preparatoria donde estaba Taiki, y esperaban quedarse en ella, Minako decía que si no lograba entrar ellos seguían teniendo un lugar muy especial para ella. Todos coincidían en que no dejaría de estar en comunicación.

Claro que ese no era motivo para no salir a divertirse, el abuelo de Minako tenía casa cerca de la playa, así que irían a quedarse algunos días antes de comenzar la prepa, estarían una semana, pero antes Minako quería invitar a más gente.

Ese día Serena había dicho a sus papás que estaría con Minako invitando a más personas y organizando bien su salida, realmente no estaría con ella, Minako había ido a ver a su abuelo para pedirle la casa, eso le tomaría algo de tiempo. Serena no quería que se preocuparan por ella y por eso había mentido para poder salir y estar sola.

Aun sentía ese vació que había dejado Yaten, no comprendía como después de tanto tiempo aun no podía olvidarlo, aun se preguntaba si estaría bien, si no estaría solo una vez más, o quizás ya se había enamorado de alguien… ¿amar? Una persona tan fría como él no podía amar… Decía que lo odiaba pero era igual a su padre.

¿Amar? Ella aun sentía ese calor llenando su corazón a causa de su presencia. Él no sabía amar, pero sabía como hacerte sentir amada. Una vez más sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se había prometido no volver a llorara por él y lo cumpliría.

El camino a casa era tranquilo, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando de pronto la voz de su mamá la saco de su trance… Se quedo parada… ¿Era la voz de su mamá? ¿Y por que decía eso? No espero a saber más y salio corriendo para poder pensar mas claramente.

En el baño de un amplio y limpio departamento una chica se mojaba la cara… mientras miraba su cara en el espejo recordaba lo sucedido minutos atrás…

-¿Rei que haces?

-Pensé que… -La chica estaba sobre él, mientras él estaba tirado en el sillón. –Bueno yo…

-No me lo tomes a mal, eres muy linda, y te aprecio mucho pero… ¿Estas segura?

-Yo te quiero mucho, además…

-NO. –Darien se levanto del sillón. –Yo también te quiero mucho, no me gustaría lastimarte, no me amas y esto es algo que debes hacer con alguien que ames, no te estoy diciendo que esperes hasta el matrimonio, solo quiero que estés segura. Ya no soy tu presente, ya no estamos juntos, lo nuestro duro el tiempo que tenía que durar, no quiero que te arrepientas por haber hecho esto si nuestro destino no es estar juntos.

Rei volvió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo, se sonrojo al pensar en como se había aventado sobre Darien, sonrió un poco y después escucho el timbre del departamento.

-Deben ser los libros que esperaba. –Una vez más se mojo la cara. –Bueno… -Rei estaba a punto de salir cuado escucho a una chica llorando. -¿Qué?

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente, Darien trataba de calmarla pero no lograba nada. Ella seguía llorando diciendo algo acerca de su hermano. Una vez más sonó el timbre, Darien se disculpo y salio corriendo, casi de inmediato Rei salio del baño.

-Mmm… Serena volteo a verla. –Debes estar feliz al verme así.

-Pues no lo estoy. –Rei se acerco a ella. –Me gustaría verte llorar por que Darien te diga que me quiere a mí, no es agradable saber que le paso algo a tu familia.

-Iban llegando de comprar algunas cosas… mis papás… Yo escuche el comentario desde fuera de la casa, aun no lo asimilo.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Mi mamá dijo: "¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Serena si se entera que su hermano mayor no es su hermano?

-Serena… -Rei se sentó a su lado. –Cálmate…

-Toda mi vida pensé que éramos la familia mas unida que existía… ¿Por qué dicen eso?

-Serena… -Rei la abrazo mientras ella lloraba en su hombro. –Tengo por experiencia que la familia de lazos a veces es más unida que la de sangre. Yo no tengo hermanos ni padres, sabes que solo vivo con mi abuelito, mi hermana de lazos es Setsuna, siempre estamos juntas y la quiero más que a nadie. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que no por que Taiki no lleve la misma sangre que tu en sus venas no significa que no sean hermanos, al contrario, son tan unidos como Seiya y tu. El cariño que se tienen es más que suficiente.

-Tienes razón. –Serena más tranquila alzo la mirada. –Disculpa si los interrumpí, pero es que Darien es el único con quien contaba. Mis amigo no están y…

-No te preocupes… él ya no es nada mío.

-Pero…

-Lo quiero mucho, pensé que si venía y le mostraba lo madura que soy podría volver conmigo, claro que me equivoque. –Rei miro a Serena. –No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, hace mucho que ya no funcionamos. Cuando Kakiuh me dijo que iba a tu casa pensé que por eso ya no me quería.

-Rei yo…

-No te disculpes, él y yo no estamos hecho para estar juntos, perdí un novio pero gane un amigo… Bueno hoy también gane una amiga.

Darien subía las escaleras de su departamento tan rápido como podía, pero con una caja de libros era aun más difícil y pesado.

-A buena hora se descompuso el elevador. –Darien estaba un poco preocupado por que Rei podía molestar a Serena o mal interpretar las cosas. –Espero que estén bien las dos.

Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando las encontró platicando muy tranquilamente, incluso Serena se estaba riendo. Darien estaba parado en la puerta de su departamento sin saber que decir o hacer. Las chicas se quedaron calladas y miraron a Darien parado en la puerta…

-Eres un pésimo anfitrión Darien. –Dijo Rei un poco molesta. –No hay nada para que podamos comer mientras platicamos.

-¿Eh? Bueno… ahora traigo algo… -Darien un poco desconcertado iba de salida.

-Darien… -Serena lo detuvo antes de que saliera. -Deja tu caja, no nos vamos a robar nada.

-¿Eh? Cierto… la caja…

-Ya déjalo, -dijo Rei. –Mejor vamos a comer a otro lado.

_El paso del tiempo…_

Por Serena Tsukino

En un minuto mi vida cambio…

Te entregue mi corazón…

Un momento soñé vivir

Con un príncipe

Que me protegiera…

Ahora espero al menos

Volver a verte…

Ayer me sentía sola,

Me dejaste en una noche

Pero este día

Ya tengo compañía….

Una hermana de lazo…

Un amigo sincero...

Y mi familia que siempre me cuida.

¿Aun te extraño?

Si… creo que toda la vida lo haré.

Por favor… Por favor… Regresa a mi….

No soporto el tiempo sin ti.


	12. Verano

Chicas quiero agradecer todo su apoyo… de verdad muchísimas gracias. Quiero pedir una disculpa por haber abandonado esto un tiempo, sorry pero tuve muchas cosas este mes, vacaciones, mi cumple, el día del niño, el diez de mayo… Huy!!

Pero ya estoy aquí… agradeciendo como siempre su buena vibra y su apoyo, cuídense mucho y luego nos leemos-nyo

O o o o o o O O o o o o o O

**Capitulo 12. –Verano.**

El día de su salida todos estaban frente a la escuela, Shinji había tomando la camioneta de su papá para llevarlos, era pequeña pero no irían muchas personas: Él, Minako, Taiki, Amy, Seiya y Serena. Por primera vez Nere no iba con ellos.

-¿Algo raro pasa? –Dijo Minako a Shinji. –Serena llego temprano.

-Es lógico, vino con sus hermanos.

-Lo ilógico es que ella nos levanto… -Dijo Seiya bostezando un poco. –Esta muy rara.

-Mmm… no estará enferma.

-No lo estoy Minako. –Serena se acerco a ellos. –Solo quería asegurarme de llegar temprano.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, vamonos. –Dijo Shinji.

-No… aun no. –Serena miraba a todos lados, parecía esperara a alguien. –Esperen un poco.

Taiki observaba como su hermana miraba a todos lados, Amy se acerco a él para saber el motivo de su curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… yo… solo la miraba.

-¿Cómo pudiste salir? Yo sabía que las actividades para el consejo aun no terminaban.

-No, de hecho siguen, pero Darien se ofreció para cubrirme en mi ausencia

-Si, ¿él es Vicepresidente no?

-Si, parece que llega alguien.

Un taxi se estacionaba frente a la escuela, Serena de inmediato fue a ver, los demás amigos se miraban mientras intentaban adivinar quien era.

-Quizás sea Nere… -Decía Minako. –Ella la convenció.

-Pues a mi me parece que son dos personas. –Seiya miraba el Taxi.

Mientras en el Taxi Serena bajaba unas maletas, y parecía pelear con alguien, la sorpresa fue para todos al ver quien bajaba de ese taxi.

-¿Serena estas segura?

-Claro Rei, ven nos vamos a divertir.

-Pero es que…

-¿Y si no quieren que vayamos? –Pregunto preocupada Setsuna.

-Ellos son buenas personas, vamos anímense.

Seiya fue el primero en acercarse a ellas, les ayudo con sus cosas. Rei y Setsuna estaban impresionadas, esperaban otra reacción por parte ellos, sobre todo de él.

-¡¡Que bueno que llegaron!! –Dijo Seiya tomando una de las algunas maletas. –Por poco y nos vamos sin ustedes.

-Espera, yo te ayudo. –Dijo Shinji al ver que Setsuna pensaba cargar una maleta.

-Yo llevo la otra. –Dijo Taiki.

Sin embargo aun no se sentían en confianza, Rei temía que Minako se molestara a Amy no la conocía en persona, solo de vista, se asombro un poco al verla ahí.

-Estaremos un poco apretados pero no será mucho el viaje. –Dijo Serena jalando a Rei.

-Si nos hubieras avisado hubiéramos hecho mas espacio. –Dijo Minako sonriendo. –Quizás sea el fin del mundo, ahora ustedes se llevan bien y Serena llego temprano esta mañana.

-Jaja… -Rió un poco Rei. –De verdad no queremos ser molestia.

-Para nada Setsuna. –Dijo Minako tomándola de la mano. –Si ya están aquí será mejor que nos vayamos.

El viaje fue muy ameno todos confiaban en la decisión de Serena, ella solía ser buena juzgando a la gente, además las únicas en guerra eran ellas, si ya se llevaban bien no había por que poner trabas al asunto.

Este era un verano poco común y un poco raro, nuestros amigos se habían encontrado con Haruka y Michiru en aquel paradisíaco lugar, el tratar de esconder las cosas no servía de mucho, cada vez era más obvio que Amy y Taiki tenían una relación. En aquel hermoso lugar Rei había conocido a un primo de Minako, Nicholas. Chico con él cual se estaba llevando muy bien, de alguna forma él la hacia sentir diferente.

-Mmm… -se acercaba Minako sigilosamente a Rei. –Si no dejas de verlo te lo vas a acabar.

-¿EH? ¿De-de... que hablas Minako?

-No creas que no he visto como se miran Nicholas y tú. –Minako se separo de Rei para asomarse por la ventana. -¡¡NICHOLAS!! SALUDANOS…

-¡¡MINAKO!! –Grito Rei tratando de ocultar su pena.

Él saludo un poco sonrojado al saberse observado mientras pescaba, Rei se sonrojo aun más cuando él había volteado.

-No se que le hacen si los dos se gustan.

-Minako no digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad Rei. –Minako miro en otra dirección. -Mira eso… Taiki un huraño siempre dedicado a sus estudios encontró a su chica ideal, Haruka y Michiru hacen tan linda pareja… Seiya y Nere… Mmm… Yo quisiera encontrar alguien que me quiera.

-Ella tiene razón Rei. -Setsuna y Serena iban entrando al cuarto.

-Minako acompáñame por unas cosas para la cena. –Decía Setsuna al tiempo que jalaba a Minako. –Hoy cocinare yo.

-Hagan su testamento antes de morir… -Dijo muy seria Rei.

-No cocino tan mal.

-¿De verdad?

-Grosera. –Setsuna se alejaba del cuarto.

-¿Es seguro que cocines? –Preguntaba insegura Minako.

Rei seguía mirando por la ventana, Serena se acercaba a ella para ver que miraba. La tarde estaba por caer, el sol se fundía entre el cielo y el mar.

-¿Es hermoso verdad? –Dijo Serena mirando el mar.

-Si, es muy guapo.

-Rei yo hablo del mar. –Las dos amigas comenzaron a reír. –Se ve que te gusta.

-Hace mucho que no me sentía así. –Ellas se apartaron de la ventana. –Darien tenía razón.

-¿Sobre que?

-Me dijo que algún día encontraría alguien a quien realmente amara.

-¿Crees que es él?

-No lo se… solo se que junto a él no tengo miedo de nada, siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

-Es hermoso… -Serena se sonrojo. –Hablo del sentimiento antes de que digas algo raro.

-Disculpa mi curiosidad, pero es que Yaten y tu eran una hermosa pareja.

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

-Lo siento si te lastime yo…

-Hace mucho que no hablo de él. –Serena miro por la ventana. –A veces creo que no existió y todo fue parte de mis historias. –Rei miraba detenidamente a Serena. –Yo me sentía igual que tu, protegida, sin miedo a nada… Todavía cuando pienso en su sonrisa y las miradas que me daba siento ese hermoso sentimiento. Ese día que me fui con Seiya a aquel lugar tuve el último sentimiento de certeza de que fue real.

-No te entiendo.

-Fuimos por que pensé que estaba embarazada y necesitaba estar segura.

-¿DE YATEN? –Dijo Rei muy sorprendida.

-Si. –Los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lágrimas. –Fue… "días" antes de que se fuera.

-Serena…

-No me arrepiento, si tuviera la opción lo volvería a hacer. Y aunque la prueba me hubiera dicho que realmente estaba embarazada no me hubiera arrepentido.

-Pero… ¿por que se fue?

-No lo se. Un día estaba conmigo y al siguiente ya no estaba. Por eso no estoy segura si realmente paso. –Serena seco las lágrimas estancadas en sus ojos. –Pero no hablemos de cosas tontas, Seiya quiere hacer una lunada, solo venía a avisarte… Nicholas estará ahí.

-¡¡SERENA!! –Dijo Rei sonrojándose. –Gracias por confiar en mí.

-Somos amigas… Y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Minako, no se molesten con él hasta no saber sus razones.

-Tienes razón pero…

-No hasta saber sus razones. –Serena sonrió tranquilamente. –Ven vamos a la cocina antes de que nuestras cocineras nos maten por intoxicación.

Minako, Serena, Rei, Setsuna, Seiya y Shinji se divertían mucho con las ocurrencias de todos. Sin duda era un verano para recordar toda la vida. De regreso las cosas eran aun más tranquilas, Rei y Setsuna ya no tenían esa inquietud de llevarse mal, al contrario, estaban convencidas de haber ganado nuevos amigos.

Taiki y Amy aceptaban de mejor manera su relación, ya no se escondían, aunque Amy seguía siendo muy reservada para hablar de eso. Haruka y Michiru habían regresado con ellos, venían un poco apretados pero sin duda todos venían muy divertidos. Antes de llegar Seiya se había bajado en el camino para sorprender a Nere con un regalo. Mientras Shinji iba a dejar a los demás a sus respectivos hogares.

Un chico un poco bronceado por el sol cargaba un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas, además de un bonito collar hecho con conchas y una perla que había encontrado en el mar.

Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mucha al llegar a su casa, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando escucho las risas detrás de la puerta. Se contuvo, retrocedió y tristemente vio como al abrirse la puerta Nere estaba besando a otro chico.

-¿Mañana puedo volver?

-Claro que si… -Neherenia volvió a besar al chico antes de que él saliera. –Solo…

Desvió la miraba y se dio cuenta de que Seiya los estaba viendo, ella no supo que hacer el chico inmediatamente se aparto de ella, ninguno de los tres sabía que hacer.

-Seiya… -Sonrió nerviosa Nere. -¿Por que no me llamaste?

-Pues… vine a darte la sorpresa. –Seiya se veía muy tranquilo. –¡Sorpresa! –Dijo sin entusiasmo. –Ten, te traje unas flores, están un poco marchitas pero…

-No te preocupes, son hermosas.

-¿Y tu eres? –Dijo mirando al chico.

-Mark, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Él viene a ayudarme con algunas materias.

-Mmm… pues si no te molesta Mark quisiera platicar con mi novia.

-Claro yo… ya me iba, con permiso.

-Adiós.

Seiya no pidió permiso para pasar, solo entro a la casa y cerro la puerta tras de si, Nere no sabía que hacer por que no sabía que había visto.

-¡Que bien que sigas estudiando!

-Fue algo en lo que insistieron mis papás.

-Yo solo vine de rápido, quería verte.

-¿Y como les fue?

-Muy bien, Rei y Serena ahora son amigas, es algo muy raro.

-A vaya… -Nere se sentía un poco incomoda. -¿Y…?

Algo estaba a punto de preguntar cuando él se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla, ella no decía nada… Rozo sus dedos por todo su cuello y volvió a subir para acariciar sus labios. Poco a poco se acerco a ella, sus labios se rozaron, ella sintió su aliento recorriendo su cuello, así mismo sus manos recorrían los contornos de su figura. Una vez mas la beso, se separo de ella y con una enorme sonrisa se despidió.

-Solo venía a dejarte las rosas. Espero poder verte mañana.

-Si… claro que si.

-Bien, vendré a las 3… -Seiya la miro antes de salir. -¿A no ser que tengas compromisos?

-No, no tengo ninguno… -Susurro aun disfrutando de aquellas sencillas caricias.

-Adiós princesa.

-Adiós…

_Verano… _

_por Serena Tsukino_

_El viento lo grita en sus bailes._

_El sol lo acompaña en sus luces_

_¿Has visto la tarde?_

_Todo parece gritar: VERANO_

_Todo parece inolvidable…_

_Todo parece divertido…_

_Pero sobre todo…_

_TODO PARECE ETERNO_

Seiya no se había movido de la ventana desde que había llegado. Serena lo miraba desde la puerta, por fin se animo a acercarse a él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mark…

Con esa sencilla palabra Serena comprendió todo, el nombre de un chico solo podía significar una cosa, ella andaba con otra persona.

-¿Cómo?

-En verano… -dijo él con tono irónico.

-Seiya, no te preocupes.

-No lo hago.

¿Sonriendo? ¿Seiya estaba sonriendo? Muy probablemente el shock lo había hecho volverse loco, ¿acaso la amaba tanto como para que no le importara? De pronto le parecía que ya no lo conocía.

-Me preocupas.

Una vez mas y como tantas veces había ocurrido, él se refugiaba en sus brazos, no derramaba ni una lagrima, simplemente la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que de eso dependía su vida. Una vez más el dolor le gano, y comenzó a desahogarse en sus brazos, por que solo ella lo comprendía y consolaba sin decir nada.

-Como deseo que no fueras mi hermana…

-Seiya…

No pudo evitar derramar una lagrima al escuchar sus palabras, su relación era cada vez más estrecha y Serena aun sentía que lo amaba, ya se había hecho a la idea de no tenerlo. Pero ahora… ahora no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensaba hacer él, por que antes que nada quería respetar sus decisiones.


	13. Justicia

**Capitulo 13. –Justicia.**

Muy temprano Taiki había tocado la puerta de Serena, nadie contestaba… una idea invadió su mente. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Serena, efectivamente no estaba, así que sin duda fue al cuarto se Seiya, los dos dormían tranquilamente, lo curioso para Taiki era que dormían en la misma posición. Incluso al moverse lo hacían los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ni dudar que son mellizos.

Lentamente se acerco a la cama, siempre tratando de no hacer ruido, tirado en el suelo encontró una bolsa de plástico, con cuidado la inflo, sigilosamente se acerco a ellos y la trono despertando a los dos con un gran susto.

-¿¡Qué!? –Gritaron los dos al unísono.

Taiki se deshacía de la risa que esto le había causado, no paraba de reír mientras los mellizos lo miraban con ganas de matarlo.

-Debieron ver sus caras… fue tan gracioso… Lo increíble es que duermen y gritan igual.

-No le veo lo divertido Taiki. –Decía Seiya reponiéndose al susto.

-Bueno… -Dijo Taiki tomando aire. –Si durmieron aquí significa que alguno de los estaba llorando, ¿Quién fue?

-Fui yo. –Dijo mal humorado Seiya.

-Mmm… no me imagino por que, pero espero no sea grave.

-No lo es. –Contesto alegre Serena. –Bueno me voy a bañar.

Serena salio rumbo a su cuarto, Seiya se tiraba sobre su cama y mientras Taiki se acomodaba en la ventana de Seiya.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Taiki.

-No se… pensé que éramos el uno para él otro y ahora…

-Es ella o eres tú.

-Es Mark. –Dijo Seiya con tono irónico. –Por eso sigo sin entender que pasa.

-Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí. Si amas algo déjalo libre…

-Si regresa… -Completo Seiya sonriendo picaramente. –Ya lo se.

-Solo recuerda que la vida cobra caro las cosas.

-No me importa… ella no se va a burlar de mi.

-Seiya, esto es serio.

-Taiki le entregue todo, ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? ¿Por qué no hablo conmigo? Y lo peor es que no me lo ha dicho, apuesto a que lo negara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada… dejare que todo siga su curso hasta que se canse.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Completamente.

Un poco mas tarde Serena hablaba por teléfono con Minako, estaba quedando de verse para planear la próxima fiesta de cumpleaños de Shinji, ya tenían varios invitados, pero como de costumbre Minako quería mas gente.

-Bueno le preguntare a Rei… Si Minako… Si adiós.

-¿Otra vez con sus sopresas? –Pregunto Seiya mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Ya sabes como es. –Serena aspiro el perfume de Seiya. –Mmm… perfume, ¿vas a salir?

-Mmm… todo depende. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿De verdad?

-Si, vamos a algún lado, hace mucho que no salimos. Taiki ya nos espera.

-Si, vamos…

Serena estaba muy emocionada, hacía mucho que no salía con sus hermanos, se sentía tan bien de volver a salir con ellos como en los viejos tiempos. Al cine, al boliche, a los videojuegos, a comer, una tarde maravillosa como hacía mucho no tenía.

Ahora estaban en el supermercado, su mamá le había encargado algunas cosas para la cena, Serena llevaba la lista, Taiki la calculadora y Seiya manejaba el carrito.

-A ver… mmm,- Serena tachaba algo en su libreta. –Atún, seis piezas.

-Atún. –Repetía Seiya.

-24.50… -Decía Taiki.

-Mmm… Mayonesa, una pieza…

-Mayonesa…

-15.30.

Pero esta pequeña rutina fue rota por el celular de Seiya, Serena se molesto un poco, pero su semblante cambio cuando escucho lo que decía.

-¿De verdad? –Decía Seiya. –Lo siento, lo olvide… No, no es eso, es que fuimos a ver una película y se me paso el tiempo… De verdad lo siento… Ya te dije fuimos a ver una película, no iba a tener encendido el celular… ¿Cómo crees? Solo estoy con mis hermanos.

Nere sin duda le estaba discutiendo el hecho de haberla dejado plantada, ya eran las 6 y su cita era a las tres, era lógico que estuviera molesta. Serena y Taiki estaban esperando a ver que seguía, Seiya hizo la indicación de que siguieran, Taiki se detuvo a platicar con Andrew, y Seiya y Serena siguieron su camino, poco después entre la ropa de mujer Serena se acerco a Seiya y lo abrazo, él contesto su abrazo.

-¿Crees que esto se me vea bien? –Pregunto ella sin pensar en que aun hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Qué?... –Dijo Seiya pues Nere reprochaba que él estaba con otra mujer. –Claro que no, solo es mi hermana… Por favor Nere…

Serena no pensó las cosas y en medio de esa ropa de mujer lo beso, escucho las quejas de Nere al no contestar el teléfono y para rematar al terminar de besarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo el sonido suficiente como para que Nere se molestara aun más y colgara el teléfono. Seiya sonrió mientras la veía escoger un suéter.

-¿Se enojo?

-Y mucho… -contesto Seiya. Mientras pensaba: -_¡Que injusta es la vida!_

Esa noche Seiya fue a esconderse en los brazos de Serena, la luna era llena y su luz iluminaba la travesura de los mellizos, que con solo ella de testigo se besaban de una forma sincera. Seiya la escondía entre sus brazos y mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho. Ninguno decía nada, les bastaba la presencia del otro para ser feliz.

El lazo de los mellizos era cada vez más fuerte, ninguno deseaba separarse del otro, sin embargo sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien. Pero… ¿Quién le puede decir al corazón que y con quien sentir? o:p/o:p

Una vez más Serena salía sola, le gustaba salir a caminar, además Taiki había salido con Andrew, Makoto y Amy. Y Seiya con Nere que mágicamente ya no estaba enojada.

En el parque se había encontrado con Darien que la había invitado a comer. En un pequeño restaurante Serena esperaba mientras él regresaba del baño. Su celular estaba en la mesa, no pudo evitar tomarlo y marcar un número que se sabía de memoria, solo dio algunos tonos y luego colgó, quizás Seiya estaba ocupado.

Al poco rato el celular de Darien comenzó a sonar, ella lo miro y reconoció el número de Nere, por instinto o celos contesto.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Serena? Gracias a dios eres tú.

-¿Nere?

-Disculpa es que… estamos en mi casa, vamos de salida, pero su celular comenzó a sonar y como no conozco el numero pues… Me puse celosa, pero eres tú, así que no me preocupa.

-No seas tan celosa Nere… -Serena sonreía tranquilamente. –Solo le estaba dando el número a Darien, pero me equivoque y lo marque.

-Bueno eso es todo. Adiós.

-Adiós.

-¿Pasa algo Serena? –Darien llegaba a su asiento.

-No solo… Disculpa que haya tomado tu celular, es que creo que el mío esta fallando.

-No te preocupes.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, Serena caminaba por calles que no conocía, con un papelito en la mano, miraba atenta el nombre de las calles y así mismo los números, al fin encontró la casa que buscaba. Una casa de dos pisos color rojo, con flores amarillas en las ventanas.

-Así que aquí es… -Toco el timbre, una pequeña niña se asomo a la puerta. –Hola.

-Hola…

-Oye no esta Kakiuh.

-Mju… -dijo moviendo la cabeza.

La descuidada niña había dejado la puerta abierta, dejando ver una hermosa casa, a lo lejos los gritos de la pequeña hicieron sonreír a Serena, recordaba cuando ella era así de pequeña, y así mismo gritaba para llamar la atención de Taiki.

-Molly no hagas eso. –La reprendía Kakiuh. –Te he pedido mas una vez que no habrás la puerta… ¿Tu?

-Gusto en verte. –Contestaba Serena.

-Pues a mi no me da gusto.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Pero yo no.

-Kakiuh por favor.

-Dije que no. –Ella estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando las palabras de Serena la habían hecho cambia de opinión. -¿Qué?

-Ya lo oíste, vine a pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo pasar? No puedo hablar así.

-Adelante.

Unos minutos después Serena se despedía de ella, Kakiuh aun no asimilaba lo que minutos antes le había dicho. Serena Tsukino había llegado a su casa a pedirle una disculpa, y además le pedía que luchara por su hermano. Kakiuh recordó la conversación:

-¿Qué cosa? –Decía Kakiuh sin entender bien lo que oía. -¿Me pides que luche por él?

-Vine a pedirte una disculpa por todo lo que te hice, y además por que creo que tú eres la más indicada para él.

-Pues no me pareció así hace un año.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decir que lo siento?

-No lo entiendo.

-Nere se me escapo, no sabía lo que Seiya pretendía, de otro modo no lo habría dejado, el punto es que… -Serena titubeo un poco. –Ella…

-Entonces era cierto, no fue mi imaginación.

-¿Qué?

-La vi con un vecino suyo, me pareció ver que se besaban pero…

-Pues así es, ella no ha dicho nada, quiere que las cosas estén como si nada y para colmo se pone celosa por todo.

-Pero por que yo…

-Por que tú no te rendiste tan rápido. Creo que tu eres lo mejor para él.

-¿Y si ya no lo quiero?

-Yaten fue una cosa, me merezco que se haya ido por ser tan mala contigo, pero no me digas que no lo quieres, te vi cuando le diste tu anuario.

Lentamente Kakiuh cerro la puerta de su casa, su hermanita se había quedado dormida en la sala, la tomo en su brazos, y la subió a su cuarto, sus padres ya no tardarían en llegar, una vez al mes salían a divertirse mientras ella cuidaba a su hermanita.

-¿Luchar por ti?

De la bolsa de su pantalón saco un relicario con forma de corazón, dentro de él estaba la foto de sus padres y su hermana, debajo de esta estaba la foto de Seiya, una pequeña foto recortada de un cartel del equipo de Fútbol americano, la única que tenía de él.

-¿Será que si hay justicia en este mundo? –Se decía mientras miraba la foto y abrazaba con fuerza el anuario. –Esta bien pensar que eres para mi…

Kakiuh había hecho una y mil cosas para poder acercarse a Seiya, pero de alguna forma Serena siempre la saboteaba y echaba todo a perder. Ahora era ella quien le pedía que lo cuidara y defendiera.

-Si amas algo déjalo libre…

Mientras Serena caminaba rumbo a su casa, venía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien venía de frente a ella, lo noto hasta que ambos chocaron. El choque fue un poco duro, hizo que Serena cayera al suelo.

-Disculpe… yo… -Alzo la mirada por que reconocía ese aroma. –Yo… -Un chico de cabello largo y gris, ojos verdes, un aroma inconfundible… Yaten Takeuchi. -¿Yaten?

-Serena. –Dijo con un tono frió e indiferente. –Deberías mirar por donde caminas.

Serena se quedo atónita, nunca la había visto de esa forma, parecía molesto, ¿pero por que? Ella debería estar molesta. Sin embargo a él no le importo y siguió caminando.

-¡YATEN! –Grito Serena para detenerlo. -¿Por qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Pero yo si. –Yaten volteo, ella solo susurro. –Solo quiero saber eso…

-Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ya deberías haberme olvidado como yo lo hice.

_Lluvia._

_Por Serena Tsukino_

_Gota a gota se lava mi alma._

_Una pelotita que rueda recorriendo mi piel._

_Jugando como niño pequeño._

_Mientras avanza desaparece_

_Como tu amor con el tiempo._

_No veo claramente, _

_Estoy enamorada…_

… _Mentira…_

_No veo claramente_

_Por que hay lluvia sobre mis ojos. _


	14. Yaten

**Mil años después… Una enorme disculpa, la escusa no es valida pero ustedes saben que de que el trabajo te absorbe te absorbe…**

**Ojala estén bien, muicha alegría y mucha salud.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**Capitulo 14. –Yaten.**

Un pequeño niño de 6 años corría persiguiendo una mariposa, estaba a punto de atraparla cuando alguien grito su nombre. Con la alegría que caracteriza a un niño, este pequeño acude al llamado. Sin embrago no era recibido con la misma alegría.

-Le pedí que no corriera por el jardín. –Dijo mal humorada el ama de llaves. –Sin duda lo hace por molestarme.

-Solo quería jugar.

-Pues no es el momento, sus padres tiene una comida muy importante y no puedo presentarlo en esas condiciones.

Sus padres… realmente no los conocía siempre estaban ocupados, en cenas, bailes, conferencias, exposiciones, juntas… miles de cosas antes que él. Su compañía era el ama de llaves que no era más dulce que un limón y el resto del equipo de servicio, los cuales no trataban con él más que lo necesario.

Toda su vida había vivido en Europa, sin embrago no conocía ninguna de las maravillas de las que la gente en televisión siempre hablaba. Pocas veces salía de casa, usualmente siempre venía un tutor a darla clases.

En su octavo cumpleaños recibió muchas cosas, juguetes caros e incluso vino un payaso pero los niños no parecían animados a jugar. El regalo de cumpleaños de sus padres fue un piano. Enorme, silencioso, pero quizás la ruta para que ellos le prestaran mas atención.

Un agradable señor, con ojos pequeños y muy bonachón lo recibía con una sonrisa todas las tardes frente al piano. Esa era su alegría, esperar que dieran las 4 para que el señor Tompson se fuera y pudiera tomar sus clases de piano.

Kiwari Kaiou su maestro de piano la abrió la puerta a la libertad, por recomendación de él comenzó a ir a la escuela de música. Él lo recomendó para el recital de los mejores alumnos, incluso él escogió la canción.

Para variar sus padres no habían asistido a la presentación, y como novedad aquel a quien admiraba tanto tampoco había llegado, días mas tarde se disculpo por no haber asistido, pero un imprevisto se lo había impedido.

-¿No te lo dijo? –Pregunto su padre cuando recién llegaban a casa. –Fue a cenar con notros ese día, para celebrar que lo acababan de transferir.

-¿Lo transfirieron?

-Si. –Continúo su mamá. -El trabajo que hizo contigo fue su mayor carta de recomendación.

Olvido el piano y decidió tomar algo más… mas como él… la batería, solo pudo hacerlo un mes, después lo transfirieron a una escuela privada, un internado. Lugar del cual salio con honores e inclusive mas adelantado que los chicos de su edad.

No tenía amigos, siempre estaba entregado a ser el mejor para obtener algo de atención, sin embargo parecía que eso solo alejaba más a sus padres. Cuando salio de la escuela hizo lo que le recomendó el único chico con quien había compartido cuarto alguna vez.

"_-Si no vives la vida cuando te des cuenta serás un viejo sin nada que hacer, además si caminas con la cabeza baja nunca verás a las hermosas niñas que caminan por ahí."_

Fue así como la conoció, ella cambiaba algunas monedas para comprar dulces, no había cambio, él se ofreció a cambiar su moneda.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo Serena sonriendo. -¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!

Instintivamente ella lo abrazo y después contenta saco sus dulces de la maquina. Incluso le había dado algunos a él. Se despidió y no volvió a verla hasta algunas semanas después, tratando de elegir lápices y algunas libretas, en compañía de alguien que quizás era su novio, pero había alguien más, fue un alivio saber que eran sus hermanos.

Esa sonrisa lo había cautivado, exigió entrar a esa escuela, capricho que le fue concedido, desde entonces subía hasta lo más alto de la escuela y la miraba reírse y desfrutar de la vida que él no conocía.

Azares del destino quizás, era bueno con la batería y como siempre estaba en su casa gustaba mucho de los videojuegos ese día quiso demostrar lo bueno que era, y lo reto a él, al hermano de esa linda chica.

No supo que mas decir, pero escucho lo molesta que estaba por irse sin despedirse, días después comían juntos en el descanso. Esa sonrisa que lo había conquistado era para él, aquel abrazo que lo había invitado a caminar por el mundo exterior era suyo, y sobre todo, el corazón de la persona que quería también era suyo... más bien… había sido suyo.

Ahora Yaten no mostraba en más mínimo sentimiento ante las lágrimas de Serena, al contrario, parecía no importarle. Ella no entendía su actitud, y muy contrario a lo que él mostraba ella no podía mostrarse indiferente.

-Perdona… -Dijo Serena escondiendo su rostro. –No quise molestarte.

-Pues espero que no se repita.

-¡¡POR QUE YATEN!! - Serena lloraba desconsoladamente. -Dijiste que no querías ser como él, dijiste que me querías… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, y es lógico que sea como él, es mi padre.

Yaten se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando, mientras Serena seguía llorando por el dolor que su indiferencia le ocasionaba. Al ver que a él no le importaba ella corrió aparentemente sin rumbo fijo.

Habían pasado algunas horas desde su encuentro con Serena. Yaten no podía conciliar el sueño, desde un sillón frente a la ventana miraba por la ventana, esas estrellas… esa luna… ¡¡La Luna!! A su mente vino el recuerdo del Kiosko, el día de la cena… aquel día en que la tuvo entre sus brazos y fue suya.

La forma tan deliciosa de perderse en sus brazos, en sus caricias y besos, se lleno de ella, abandono este frió lugar para sentirse vivo, para dejar que su corazón latiera y su piel quemara con solo sentirla.

En sus labios se esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, luego recordó la discusión con su padre cuando ella estaba dormida, el amor que se juraron en esos momentos, ella dijo… él dijo… Una lágrima silenciosa y pequeña caía de su mejilla.

No se movía, solo se mordía los labios mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el día que la familia había partido de ese lugar:

-¿PERO POR QUE? –Reclamaba Yaten ante la petición de su padre. –No me voy a ir.

-¿De verdad? –Su padre se había levantado del sillón, donde ahora Yaten recordaba lo ocurrido. -No te pedí tu opinión, te di una orden.

-Ya no soy un niño.

-Ni tampoco un hombre, no digas tonterías. –Su Padre estaba frente a él, pero Yaten no se intimidaba. –Ja… Es por esa niña…

-Estoy a la mitad del año.

-YA TIENES UN GRADO SUPERIOR DE ESTUDIOS.

-PUES NO ME INTERESA... No me voy a ir solo por que tú lo quieras.

-Yaten por favor…

-Ella me ha dado mas de lo que ustedes juntos toda su vida.

-¿Qué puede ofrecerte ella que nosotros no te demos? ¿Tú crees que esa niña realmente te ama? Probablemente solo seas una forma rápida de acabar con su pobreza.

-Te prohíbo que hables así de ella.

-Sabes que es la verdad. –Su papá miro la furia en los ojos de Yaten. –Si es cierto que te ama tanto no tendrá inconveniente en esperarte.

-Claro que no.

-Bien salimos en una hora.

Yaten le daba la espalda mientras miraba por la ventana, estaba marcando un número en su celular, su papá lo jalo del brazo, provocando que soltara el celular.

-Una hora me oíste… -Su papá se había agachado para levantar su celular. –No más.

-Gracias. –Yaten tomaba de nueva cuenta su celular mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado.

Una hora mas tarde la familia estaba en el aeropuerto, es avión que tomarían estaba a punto de salir, pero Yaten aun no soltaba su celular. Tuvo que subir al avión.

-Vamos a Estados Unidos, ese celular no te servirá haya.

-Aquí tampoco. –Dijo dándole el aparato a la azafata. –Tírelo.

-Espero que la próxima vez me escuches.

Una vez más sus papas estaba en convenciones, fiestas, bailes, juntas, con la diferencia de que esta vez Yaten tenía que estar presente en todas, socializando, sonriendo, encantando, mas de una niña de sociedad deseaba estar con él.

Y en ese aspecto Yaten estaba un poco sorprendido, mas de una le había pedido pasar la noche juntos, él rara vez se oponía, y a pesar de volver a sentir ese calor recorrer su cuerpo la sensación no era la misma, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no por amor, simplemente se agitaba o se cansaba… solo eso.

Después de estar con alguna chica recordaba a Serena, como ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y a veces se preguntaba si no habría tenido problemas, su primera vez no habían usado nada, había sido tan espontáneo, ahora era distinto.

Pero y ella… Estaba tan lejos y quizás ella… Ya no importaba, no contestaba ni sus cartas ni sus llamadas, ella había decidido alejarse.

¿Por qué si había buenas escuelas en donde estaba había decidido regresar? Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que no le había arruinado la vida, que aun conservaba esa sonrisa. Incluso, se había dado a la tarea de investigar en que nueva escuela estaría para poder volver a verla… para estar con ella.

De regreso al presente, las calladas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Yaten. Mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez por que había regresado, ella no quería saber de él, y quizás sus lágrimas solo eran un pobre intento por cubrir lo que no había hecho tiempo atrás. No tenía nada que hacer en ese pequeño país. Pero el hecho es que ya estaba ahí.

-Fui un tonto… -Yaten se levanto del sillón. -¿Cómo pude confiar en ella?

Una vez más afuera la lluvia cubría la cuidad, algo raro para esa época del año, pero el cielo parecía comprender a Yaten. Él ya no estaba en su cuarto, estaba a un lado del lago, escondiendo algunas lagrimas en las gotas de la lluvia.

Algo lo hizo voltear, el lugar donde habían plantado aquella rosa, estaba intacto, muy probablemente la rosa nunca había florecido… al igual que su amor.

Caminando sin mirar a donde llego hasta el lago, donde se sentó mientras la lluvia se llevaba consigo algunas lagrimas intentando así llevarse el dolor de su corazón.


	15. Lagrimas o gotas de lluvia

**Capitulo 15. –¿Lagrimas o Gotas de lluvia?**

Cerca de ahí, en el templo Hikawa una sacerdotisa rezaba como lo hacia todas las noches, pero esta noche algo en su interior se había despertado, una inquietud, una preocupación, en el fuego del templo vio reflejado el rostro de Serena llorando. Sin pensarlo salio a la calle… y sentada al pie de las escaleras, estaba Serena llorando.

-¿Serena?

-Rei… -Ella se lanzo a sus brazos sin dejar de llorar. –Ya no me quiere… me odia, me olvido, no me quiere…

-Cálmate por favor, ven vamos adentro.

Un poco mas tranquila Serena le contaba lo ocurrido minutos atrás, Rei no sabía que decirle, por lo pronto llamarían a su casa, ya era un poco tarde y sus papás podrían estar preocupados.

-Si señora no se preocupe… -Dijo Rei. -Ahora se la paso.

-¿Mamá?... Lo siento es que se me paso el tiempo… Si, solo será por hoy… Gracias.

-¿Estas segura? –Dijo Rei al ver que Serena colgaba el teléfono.

-Si Rei, gracias. No quiero llegar así.

-Mmm… a mi me preocupa otra cosa.

-Necesito saber que paso. –Serena salio del cuarto y miro las estrellas. –No puedo creer que su mirada haya cambiado de la nada.

-¿Pero estas segura de que estarás bien?

-Si, gracias. –Serena volteo a ver a Rei. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Mmm... Bueno estaba rezando cuando vi tu imagen en el fuego, algo me llamo a buscarte.

-Muchas gracias Rei.

-No te preocupes, ahora descansa, mañana te llevare a tu casa.

-Si.

Rei salio del cuarto dejando a Serena recostada en la cómoda cama. Sin embargo ella no se quedo a dormir, a los pocos minutos salía sigilosamente de aquel cuarto y después de la casa. Quizás eran las 10 cuando ella corría rumbo a la casa de Yaten.

Una vez frente a ella no supo que hacer, tenía que hablar con él pero no la dejaría entrar, solo se le ocurrió entrar por donde habían entrado la primera vez que él la había llevado a su casa… por donde estaba el rosal.

Parada frente a la enrome enredadera de rosas amarillas Serena no recordaba por donde había entrado aquella ocasión, traía un suéter de manga larga pero este no fue suficiente como para cubrirla de las heridas que las espinas le ocasionaban, no encontraba la entrada pero no perdía la esperaza.

Yaten seguía mirando el lago mientras continuaba lloviendo, el ruido de las plantas le hizo pensar que quizás alguien se acercaba, volteo para ver quien era y vio los rosales de la barda moverse. Él no lo dudo y se levanto para enfrentar a quien quiera que fuese.

No pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver a esa chica salir de entre la espesa maleza de rosales. Estaba muy herida, mojada y aparentemente cansada. Ya era muy noche como para estar sola por esos lugares.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Las palabras de Yaten hicieron que ella levantara la mirada, con un poco de dificultad se puso de pie, lo miro con una mirada llena de dolor. Él no mostraba el más mínimo sentimiento ante esto.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No tenemos NADA de que hablar.

-Por favor escúchame. –Serena avanzo unos pasos al ver que él se daba la vuelta. -¿Por qué me haces esto? Fuiste tu quien se fue sin decir nada.

-¿YO? Te llame ese día, te llame días después… TU TE OLVIDASTE DE MI PRIMERO

Serena retrocedió ante las acusadoras palabras de Yaten, no lo entendía, hasta cierto punto no creía que esto estuviera ocurriendo, quizás solo era un mal sueño, otra vez había comido demasiado pastel antes de dormir y por eso tenía pesadillas. Pero la realidad era otra… tristemente esto si estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo no me olvide de ti… -Dijo Serena con voz muy bajita. –Siempre te recordé.

-No me mientas, eso no es cierto.

Un silencio reino entre los dos, el cielo tronaba pero ninguno de los dos hacía caso ante esto, la lluvia caía cada vez mas fuerte, así mismo el dolor en sus corazones crecía.

Serena no tuvo nada que decir a su favor, ella misma pensaba que era absurdo decir que había pensado en él, no tenía pruebas de ello, su palabra no era suficiente, además él no quería volver a verla.

Mientras Seiya miraba la lluvia por la ventana del cuarto de su hermana, su mamá le había dicho que Serena no llegaría a dormir, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo, horas atrás, cuando regresaba de casa de Nere lo había visto. Tomaba el camino que solía tomar cuando caminaba con Serena.

-¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto Seiya mientras Yaten caminaba sin mostrar el más mínimo interés. -¿Yaten?

-Solo camino, a donde vaya no debería importarte.

.Me importa por que es mi hermana.

-Deja de molestarme.

-¡Que fácil! –Dijo Seiya sonriendo. –Haces lo que quieres y vuelves para ver que resultado tuvo, no dejare que la hagas llorar de nuevo.

-¿DE NUEVO? No me molesten.

-Espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

-No tengo ningún interés en volver a verla. –Yaten seguía caminando. –Regrese por otros asuntos, asuntos realmente importantes.

Seiya sentía una gran rabia, estaba parado sin saber que hacer, deseaba alcanzar a Yaten y romperle la cara para hacerle pagar todas y cada una de las lagrimas de Serena… Pero… No valía la pena mancharse las manos de esa forma. Tranquilamente continúo su camino.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana, no era la primera vez que Serena dormía fuera de casa, pero a él le preocupaba la razón por la que no había llegado. No lo pensó mucho tiempo y llamo a casa de Rei con su celular.

-¡BUENO! –Contesto Rei un poco acelerada.

-¿Rei? –Seiya pregunto extrañado, la verdad esperaba que estuvieras dormida. Disculpa molestarte tan tarde, ¿podría hablar con Serena?

-¿Serena? Pero esta dormida, se durmió temprano.

-A bueno… es que como tu estas despierta, pensé que…

-Bueno no, es que… es que yo espero una llamada.

-¿A esta hora?

-Pues si, es de una persona que solo puede atenderme a esta hora.

-A vaya… así que hablamos de Nicholas.

-Jaja… si, ya sabes que hay unas horas de diferencia. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-No lo haré… -Seiya recordó la sorpresa que Minako tenía para Rei. –Bueno entonces ya no ocupare tu teléfono.

-OK, hasta mañana.

-¡Eh, Rei! –Exclamo antes que ella colgara.

-Dime.

-Gracias.

-Hasta mañana.

Rei comprendió el por que de sus palabras, él estaba preocupado por ella, y si llamaba a su casa era por algo, sin duda el lazo que unía a los mellizos era muy grande, él sabía que ella había mentido por su amiga. Seiya en el cuarto de su hermana… Rei en el cuarto que le había dado… ambos miraron la cama vacía mientras se preguntaban si Serena estaría bien.

Ella estaba demasiado cansada, hacía frió, llevaba muchas horas sin comer y las heridas de las espinas le dolían. Yaten no quería saber nada de ella, así que simplemente sus fuerzas desaparecieron, solo se dejo caer, sintió como sus rodillas tocaron el mojado pasto y después algo al sujeto.

Él no la había dejado caer, al ver que se desplomaba frente a él corrió para detenerla antes que su cuerpo tocara el pasto, no la había visto bien por su coraje y por la lluvia, pero estaba muy herida de las manos y piernas, tenía algunas hojas del rosal sobre su cabeza y las lagrimas en sus ojos peleaban por salir.

La sujetaba con fuerza, como si cuidara su más grande tesoro, Serena no entendía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo, el aroma de Yaten llego hasta ella y poco a poco sintió su calor.

-No… -Dijo lentamente Serena. –Estoy sucia y mojada, no quiero ensuciarte o molestarte.

-¿Por que? –Dijo él sin contestar. -¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono?

-Mi siento tan bien aquí. –Susurro ella.

-¿Cómo puedo dejar de quererte?

-Yaten…

-TE ODIO… -Dijo él sin soltarla. –¡TE ODIO POR HACER QUE TE NECESITE TANTO!

Te odio… te odio mas que a nada en este mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que conocerte? Vivía feliz solo… sin este dolor.

-Yo también te amo Yaten. –Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo abrazo.

El cielo también se calmo, los truenos cesaron y la lluvia poco a poco dejaba de caer, Seiya de alguna forma se sintió mas tranquilo, a Rei le paso lo mismo, los dos parecían saber que ahora ella estaba bien.

Seiya regreso a su cuarto, ahora trataría de conciliar el sueño, antes de dormir se quedo pensado en lo distinto que serían las cosas si ellos no fueran hermanos… aunque muy probablemente tampoco la hubiera conocido.

Rei por su parte trataba de imaginar cuanto amaba Serena a Yaten, el haber llegado a esos extremos en tan poco tiempo, el pensar en él después de tanto tiempo y sobre todo, llorar por una mirada indiferente. Ella pensaba que amaba a Darien, pero por lo visto su amor no era nada comparado con el que sentía su amiga.

-Me pregunto… -pensó Rei antes de dormir. -¿Seré capaz de un amor tan grande?

_Ella y él… (Final de Camino de estrellas)_

_Por Serena Tsukino_

_Ella es como el pétalo de una rosa._

_Él es como las espinas._

_Ella vive en un cuento de hadas._

_Él desea poder soñar._

_Ella lo ama locamente._

_Él la ama locamente._

_Por que a pesar de sus diferencias_

_El amor los une._

_La unión de ambos _

_Da vida a las estrellas_


	16. La rosa que nunca florecio

**CHICAS MUCHISISISISISISISISMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO… **

**Tengo varios capítulos listos, así que es justo que se los pase rápido… jeje… muchas gracias de verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo…**

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo…**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-O**

**Capitulo 16. – La rosa que nunca floreció.**

Serena reposaba tranquila en la cama de Yaten, no tenía pijama así que le había puesto una de las suyas, minutos antes la había llevado a la casa y le había preparado la tina para que se bañara y descansara, una vez limpia había limpiado sus heridas suavemente, ahora ella descansaba entre las sabanas de seda mientras él se bañaba bajo la regadera.

Cuando pro fin salio Serena ya dormía, Yaten no lo noto, busco en su closet otra de sus pijamas, el lugar era amplio así que se cambio ahí dentro, cuando salio del cuarto noto que ella dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haré? –Dijo en voz alta. –Si me voy a un cuarto de huéspedes podría asustarse al estar sola… pero si me quedo…

No supo que hacer, se sentó junto a la cama y acaricio sus mejillas y su cabello, miro el reloj, media noche, y aun así no tenía sueño, estaba cansado pero era un cansancio emocional, por nombrarlo de alguna forma. Tanto tiempo tratando de negar lo que sentía por ella y una sola mirada suya lo vencía.

-Soy un tonto. –Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Yaten?

-¿Te desperté?

-No, pero sentí que te levantaste. –Serena estaba por salir de la cama. -¿Porqué…?

-No, por favor quédate ahí. Yo me iré a otro cuarto.

-No quiero estar sola.

-No estas sola. –Dijo acercándose a ella. –Me tienes aquí.

-Duerme conmigo.

Yaten se sonrojo un poco, se veía tan linda usando su pijama, le quedaba grande y eso hacía que se viera aun mas tierna, él no supo que decir, y ella lo guió hasta sus brazos,

-No te preocupes… -Dijo Serena. -Solo vamos a dormir.

Ella se abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, mientras él se sintió mas tranquilo, por unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero esta calma fue interrumpida por la voz de Serena que a pesar de todo se escuchaba un poco triste.

-Cuéntame que hiciste.

-¿Qué hice? ¿A que te refieres?

-Tu papá dijo que yo…

-Serena. –Dijo Yaten secamente. –Nunca pienses que lo que él dijo es lo correcto, la gente como nosotros es frívola, vanidosa, envidiosa y sobre todo hipócrita. Nosotros tenemos algo hermoso, ellas lo hacen por diversión.

-¿Y te refieres a que…?

-No te voy a mentir, y si después de esto si ya no quieres volver a verme lo entiendo.

-Te espere mucho tiempo, me basta con estar contigo, por eso vine hasta aquí aun sabiendo que no querías verme.

-Estaba muy molesto por que ese día no contestaste el teléfono, fue como si de alguna forma él tuviera razón de nuevo. –Yaten la abrazo con más fuerza. –Nunca contestaste mis cartas y eso hizo que yo pensara que te habías olvidado de mi, ahora creo que quizás mi…

-¿Cartas?

-Si.

-Nunca me llego una carta tuya, después de que te fuiste cambie mi numero por que pensé que me habías dejado sola.

-Todos los días de la primera semana te escribía preguntándote por que no me contestaste el teléfono, después comencé a escribirte cada tercer día preguntando por que no contestabas ninguna carta. Al mes deje de hacerlo por que entendí que no querías saber nada de mí.

-Yaten… Yo pensaba todos los días en ti. –Serena lo miro a los ojos. –Incluso aquel día que Seiya me acompaño para saber si…

-Estuviste…

-No, aunque me hubiera gustado, se que es una tontería, pero me sentía tan sola cuando te fuiste, pensaba que el tener un bebé sería como tener algo tuyo, así sabría que realmente habías estado conmigo y que no solo había sido un sueño o algo así.

-Te deje sola cuando mas me necesitabas.

-Ya olvida eso, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos. –Serena volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. –Me dolió mucho saber que te habías ido, toda la tarde llamándote y el que me contesto fue Shin.

-¿Shin?

-Si, dijo que había encontrado tu teléfono tirado en el patio, como si lo hubieras aventado por la ventana.

Yaten recordó que cuando su papá lo había jalado para darle el celular este estaba frió, y su padre se había acercado a la ventana antes de salir.

-Me engaño… por eso nunca contestaste. –Yaten beso la frente de Serena. –Hice tantas cosas estúpidas por que pensé que ya no te importaba y realmente nunca fue así.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si yo hubiera estado embarazada?

-Te rogaría para que me dejaras estar con ustedes, no pienso cometer los mismos errores que mi padre.

-Yaten si estabas tan decidido, ¿por que volviste?

-Por que mi valor es falso, solo deseaba volver a verte, saber que estabas bien, que eras feliz, ante todo deseaba ver que estabas bien.

-¿Por eso me trataste así?

-Es que yo…

-No es reclamo, me lastimaste mucho, pero no por eso me rendiré, es una forma de demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

Serena y Yaten estuvieron platicando acerca de lo sucedido en estos últimos meses, él no tenía mucho que contar, se la había pasado en fiestas. Ella por su parte le había contado aquella ocasión del Hotel, la discusión con Rei, las palabras de aliento que ella le había dado, el campamento, lo que ocurría entre Seiya y su novia.

-Vaya, si que has estado ocupada.

-Yo se que tu tambien, pero no me lo quieres decir.

-Claro que no, no hice nada interesante.

¿Cómo decirle que había estado con todas y cada una de las chicas que le había pedido algo? ¿Cómo decirle que se había vuelto tan frió como su padre? Ella lo había esperado, había pensado en él, mientras Yaten solo pensaba en su propio dolor, era egoísta, pero no quería decirlo por temor a alejarle de él.

-Por cierto Serena, ¿podrías repetir eso de tu hermano?

-¿Cuál?

-Lo que te llevo a ser amiga de Rei. –Yaten escucho mientras Serena le contaba nuevamente lo ocurrido ese día. –Mmm… ¿y que te hizo pensar que hablaban de Taiki?

-Pues él es mi hermano mayor.

-Si pero la frase de tu mamá fue: _"¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Serena si se entera que su hermano mayor no es su hermano?_" ¿O me equivoco?

-No, esas fueron sus palabras.

-Yo creo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

-Claro que no.

-No tengo derecho a decírtelo, yo no tengo hermanos, pero es una frase muy ambigua, es como decirte… ¿Qué diría Rei si le digo que somos hermanos?

-Creo que ya te entendí. –Serena sonrió un poco. –Es tu culpa por dejarme sola.

-¿Cuántas veces me lo recriminaras? –Dijo Yaten sonriendo y atrayéndola para besar sus dulces labios. -¿Qué debo hacer para que me disculpes?

-No lo se…

No se habían besado desde que se habían visto, Serena pensaba que el día que se vieran correrían al encuentro, ambos felices de verse de nuevo, él por su parte esperaba no encontrarla sola, pensaba que ella estaría con alguien más y que quizás no notaria su regreso. El encuentro había sido de frente para los dos, y aunque Yaten esperaba otra cosa no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar al verla llorar frente a él, sin duda pensaba que ella solo quería volver a burlarse de él.

Yaten la beso, se besaron de la forma mas tierna posible y una vez más volvieron a estar juntos, a volverse uno. Él pudo sentir una vez más esa suave piel, ella respiro aquel aroma que la encantaba y la invitaba a perderse en un nuevo mundo.

Las caricias y los besos ayudaban a que una vez más sintieran el amor del otro, una vez más se juraban amor eterno… Quizás… Quizás esta vez la rosa si florecería.

Un poco mas tarde caminaban camino a casa de Rei, Serena había insistido en irse sola, pero Yaten no quería dejar de estar con ella, su suéter estaba un poco roto, así que él le había prestado uno color azul, aun era temprano y no quería que se enfermara.

-Serena… -Dijo Yaten mientras ella caminaba recargada en su brazo. -¿Por qué fuiste a casa de Darien?

-Mmm… -Serena se enderezo para verlo a la cara. -¿Será que estas celoso?

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Bueno… -Sonrió Serena. –Por que él es como tu.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Yaten con un tono de voz irónico y molesto. -¿Y como se supone que soy?

-Él siempre aparentando ser el malo de la clase, frió, calculador… Pero todo es una mascara para poder esconderse y no ser lastimado. Tú hiciste lo mismo, solo que tú ocupaste la soledad.

Yaten se sonrojo un poco, miro hacía otro lado tratando de esconder sus mejillas rojas y su mirada de desconcierto. Ella lo noto y una vez más se abrazo a él, Yaten se asombro al verla y correspondió su abrazo.

-No te pongas celoso, para mi fue una forma de hablar contigo… aunque no estuvieras.

-Me preocupa que pude haberte encontrado con otra persona y perderte siendo que no eran tu culpa mis problemas.

-No me perderás, te dije que siempre estaría contigo.

-Yo dije lo mismo y me fui…

Ella no resistió más, no quería escucharlo hablar de eso, lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarlo, una forma perfecta de hacer que dejara de decir esas cosas que tanto dolían. Yaten sonrió al verla, y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué siendo así llegó a estar con Rei? –Pregunto un poco intrigado Yaten. -Según me dices él esconde sus sentimientos.

-Por que vino a rezar… -En esos momentos llegaban al templo. –Ella lo encontró, se hicieron amigos y después novios. Quizás la intención de Darien era reírse de sus sentimientos, pero su nobleza no se lo permitió.

-Vaya historia.

-No te quejes, la nuestra es aun más rara.

-Es cierto.

Era un poco extraño, pero una vez más Rei había sentido la necesidad de salir, se asomo a la ventana y vio la enrome sonrisa de Serena al estar al lado de Yaten, ambos rezaban. Ella no lo pensó mucho fue verlos. Se sentía contenta por su amiga.

_La Rosa._

_Por Serena Tsukino._

_Pequeños pétalos _

_Bailan al son del aire._

_Algunas hojas _

_Se agitan con el viento._

_¡Ingenuos pétalos bailarines!_

_Ante su baile la rosa se desvanece._

_Y el agresivo viento_

_La deja sola…_


	17. La aguja en el pajar

**Capitulo 17. –La aguja en el pajar.**

Ya era medio día, quizás Mamá y papá ya estarían fuera por que ese día su mamá iba al doctor. Y además había que hacer algunas compras. Serena caminaba tranquilamente aun con el suéter de Yaten puesto, Rei se había quedado en su casa por que Serena tenía ganas de caminar sola.

Antes de llegar a la casa se escuchaban las notas de la guitarra de Seiya, le gustaba mucho hacer que la casa vibrara a causa de lo que tocaba. Y el estar haciendo eso podía significar muchas cosas, una de ellas que estaba muy contento.

Tranquilamente entro a la casa, Taiki se asomo por la puerta de la cocina, traía el delantal de su mamá y parecía estar haciendo algo de comer.

-¡Hola! –Saludo efusivamente. -¡Que bueno que llegas!

-A tiempo para la comida. –Dijo Serena en una forma un poco irónica.

-Hoy me toca hacerla, espero que te guste.

Serena no dijo nada más y subió a su cuarto, Taiki noto que estaba un poco molesta pero trato de no darle mayor importancia. Mientras ella paso directo a su cuarto, no saludo a Seiya, raro en ella. Él sintió su presencia, salio de su cuarto justo para ver cuando ella cerraba su puerta, él no espero y toco.

-Adelante. –Contesto ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Es que no merezco ni un saludo?

-Lo siento Seiya, es que estoy realmente cansada

-¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias.

-¿Debo tomar eso como un "no quiero hablar del tema"?

-Me fue realmente bien. –Dijo Serena sonriendo mientras se sentaba en su cama. –Mejor de lo que pude imaginar.

-¿Estas segura? –Seiya no se miraba convencido. –No llegaste a dormir.

-¿Te molesta?

-Estuviste llorando tres días. –Dijo Seiya recordando cuando él se fue. –Además me dijo que no le importaba, Serena… -Seiya se contuvo y recordó que no debía interferir en las decisiones de su hermana. –Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.

-Lo se, y estoy bien, créeme.

Seiya estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando su celular sonó, Serena sonrió como diciendo que tenía que contestar, él no muy contento salio de su cuarto para contestar. Al mismo tiempo Taiki iba subiendo, dejo de escuchar la guitarra y pensó que quizás podría platicar con sus hermanos.

-Serena… -Taiki vio la puerta cerrada y a Seiya hablando por teléfono. –Bueno, regreso a la cocina.

Serena estaba muy enojada con Taiki, era casi seguro que él había escondido sus cartas. ¿Por qué la insistencia de que no lo viera? Hasta cierto punto tenía razón. Ella recordó las palabras de Yaten:

"… _la gente como nosotros es frívola, vanidosa, envidiosa y sobre todo hipócrita…"_

Taiki siempre ha estado cuidándolos, tanto a ella como a Seiya, él ha estado mas tiempo en el mundo real, quizás era eso lo que le preocupa. Serena solía ser más soñadora e ingenua. Sin embargo eso no le daba derecho a esconder las cartas de alguien que ella quería mucho, dejo de lado sus molestias y trato de pensar donde podían haberlas escondido… Aunque probablemente las habían tirado en el instante en que llegaban.

Mamá era muy cuidadosa, si veía correo de alguien en la basura y sin abrir no lo dejaría tirado, así que forzosamente tenían que estar en el cuarto de Taiki. Aunque pudo habérselas llevado y tirado en la calle.

Las probabilidades eran muchas. No le quedaba más que esperar que no hubiera nadie en casa para poder revisar y tratar de encontrar lo que ahora tanto añoraba.

¿Qué podían decir esas cartas? Quizás se disculpaba por haberse ido sin decir nada, muy probablemente le exigía una explicación de por que no había contestado el teléfono, quizás le preguntaba por que no contestaba sus cartas… Demasiadas suposiciones y ninguna respuesta. Yaten no quería hablar de eso, pero ella necesitaba saber.

La hora de la comida llego, sus papás ya estaban en casa y Serena ya tenía un mejor humor. La comida como casi siempre fue muy amena. Solo que el teléfono interrumpió el postre mamá Ikuko se levanto a contestar.

-En un momento… Seiya. –Dijo su mamá desde el pasillo. –Te llaman.

-¿A mi? Que raro… -Seiya miro su celular. –Pero no me llamo al celular.

-Es Kakiuh, apúrate cielo.

-Ya voy… -Seiya estaba un poco extrañado de que ella le llamara. –Bueno…

Mamá Ikuko volvió a la mesa, mientras Serena devoraba el pastel que su mamá le había traído, Taiki se reía con su papá de algún chiste contado por él.

-Kakiuh… ¡Ya se quien es! –dijo mamá Ikuko. –Me pregunto por que ya no volvió, esa niña es muy simpática.

-Quizás alguien la hizo enojar y por eso no volvió. –Dijo Taiki mirando a Serena.

-Taiki, Serena no es mala persona. –La defendió Ikuko. –Ella no sería capaz de espantarle las novias a Seiya.

-No claro que no…

Serena estaba sentaba frente a Taiki, así que este recibió un acierta patadilla por el comentario. Por el golpe jalo la pierna y se golpeo en la rodilla.

-Ves, dios te castiga por levantarme falsos.

-¿Dios? –Dice Taiki sobándose la rodilla. -De cuando acá dios usa zapatos deportivos.

-Son los medios que usa para hacer justicia. –Dice Serena mientras se levanta dejar su plato.

Mientras ve a dejar el plato se concentra en escuchar lo que decía su hermano por teléfono. Parecía contento de recibir la llamada.

-Si… -Decía Seiya. –Pues si quieres vamos hoy… No ella no se enoja… Pues Serena no se si pueda… si… si… paso por ti como en una hora, ¿te parece?... Como quieras… Ok, entonces mañana… si… si a las 12… Adiós.

Los mellizos volvieron a la mesa al mismo tiempo, y la hora de la comida dio paso a una conversación en la mesa. El tema: sus padres.

-Antes de que se vayan… -Dijo Ikuko al ver que Seiya salía del comedor. –Queremos hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto Taiki. -¿Pasa lago malo?

-No al contrario hijo. –Continuo Kenji. –Va a ser nuestro aniversario de bodas, me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo y queremos ir de vacaciones.

-¿De vacaciones? –Pregunto Serena. –Pero… como así de repente sin avisar, y el cumpleaños de Shinji, y la escuela…

-Serena… –Interrumpió Taiki. –ELLOS se van de vacaciones.

-¡Ah! Ya entendí… -Serena se apeno un poco. –Pues a mi me parece muy bien, hace mucho que no salen ustedes dos.

-Tu mamá tiene ganas de ir a la playa, es muy probable que vayamos aya.

-¿Y cuando se van? –Pregunto Seiya, que regresaba a sentarse al comedor.

-Pues… en dos días. –Dijo Ikuko. -Pasaremos 4 días celebrando y después iremos a ver a la abuela.

-Queríamos avisarles para saber su opinión. –Continuo Kenji. –Por que quizás…

-Ya nos hemos quedado solos. –Dijo Taiki. –Además ya les hace falta pasar tiempos juntos.

-Hay que cuidar la relación para que no se deteriore. –Dijo Serena abrazando a su papá.

-Mi princesa. –Kenji contesto su abrazo. –No estaremos para cuando salgan sus resultados, pero llamaremos todos los días.

-No se preocupen. –Dijo Seiya. –Estaremos bien.

Dos días más y se quedaría solos, cada uno ya estaba haciendo planes para la semana que estarían solos. Seiya era el mas ocupado, últimamente hablaba mucho con Kakiuh y Nere seguía reclamando su lugar, y auque en mas de una ocasión prefería salir con Kakiuh ella no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

Serena no había podido ver a Yaten estos dos días, estaba arreglando algunas cosas de su escuela, esto por venir del extranjero, pero él le llamaba todos los días para al menos oír su voz. Sin embargo tenía planes para salir con él y con sus amigas. Minako no estaba muy contenta de que él estuviera de regreso, pero respetaba la decisión de Serena. Shinji era el más molesto y lo daba a demostrar. Rei era la única que se alegraba de las cosas.

Taiki como siempre el mas tranquilo de los tres, hablaba con Amy o se veía con Darien por cuestiones escolares, pero aun no planeaba nada para la semana que seguía, estaba mas concentrado en ver que su papás no tuviera preocupaciones antes de irse.

Arreglaron muchas cosas para antes del viaje de la pareja, detalles como maletas, instrucciones para la casa, prohibiciones y algunas cosa por el estilo. El día del viaje la familia Tsukino estaba reunida en el aeropuerto, alegres deseaban feliz viaje a sus padres mientras su mamá no dejaba de darle detalles.

-¡¡ADIOS!! –Serena agitaba su brazo y mandaba algunos besos. -¡¡Cuídense!!

-No se preocupen estaremos bien. –Taiki hasta el último momento ayudando a sus papás.

-¡¡NOS TRAEN RECUERDOS!! –El ingenioso Seiya con sus ocurrencias.

El primer día solos… Ese día Yaten tendría que estar en la escuela hasta después del medio día. Seiya iba a acompañar a Kakiuh a comprar y más tarde iba a pasar a casa de Nere. Taiki al igual que Yaten estaría en la escuela, solo que por razones diferentes.

-Mmm… -Leía Serena un recado de Taiki pegado al refrigerador, donde explicaba por que no estaba. -¿Entonces no hay nadie?

Subió al cuarto de Seiya para ver si efectivamente no estaba… No había nadie… solo por curiosidad entro al cuarto de sus papás… No había nadie… Poco a poco cerro la puerta, miraba fijamente la puerta del cuarto de Taiki, lentamente se acerco a él y con cierto miedo tomo la perilla, Seiya decía que le ponía llave a su cuarto… a veces. Tenía la esperanza de que esta no fuera la ocasión.

La perilla giro… la puerta estaba abierta… un enorme lugar para encontrar el tesoro de Serena, las cartas que Yaten le había enviado. ¿Pero donde comenzar? El lugar estaba muy bien ordenado, pero aun así era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Taiki era presidente del consejo estudiantil en la escuela, eso significaba que llevaba control de muchas cosas, por consiguiente tenía más de una caja con archivos… ¿Dónde comenzar a buscar?

Lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, y siempre tratando de conservar el orden que caracterizaba a su hermano, pero no encontraba nada, incluso encontró cartas que le había escrito alguna vez a Makoto, cartas que algunas chicas le habían dado, y algunas cartas dirigidas a Haruka que quizás Taiki le guardaba.

-Mmm… Aquí hay más papeles de los que me imagine. Creo que tiene registros de todo.

Ya llevaba más de tres horas buscando, y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo, no podía tardarse más, no sabría cuando llegaría, pero tampoco sabría cuando tendría otra oportunidad como esa. No tuvo otra opción la risa de Taiki se escuchaba, quizás estaba por llegar, Serena dejo la ultima caja en su lugar y salio de su cuarto, al mismo tiempo la puerta de la casa sonaba, parecía que venía con alguien más.

Tan rápido como pudo se cambio de ropa y bajo a la sala para saludar a quien quiera que hubiera llegado. Su sorpresa no fue mucha cuando vio a Haruka en el sillón.

-¿Princesa? –Dijo mientras ella entraba a la sala. –Cada día te ves más hermosa.

-Gracias Haruka. ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien. –Dijo sonriendo. -Michiru me tiene en las nubes, pero por ti me puedo dar una escapada.

-No me digas esas cosas por que me la voy a creer. –Serena se sonrojaba al tiempo que contestaba. -¿Y Taiki?

-No se. –Haruka se acercaba a Serena. –No me importa, ven quédate conmigo.

-Mmm… -Serena se sonrojaba al ver que él se acercaba tanto. -Haruka…

-Dime… -Contestaba con voz seductora. –

-Yo-yo…

-¿Otra vez? –Taiki llegaba con dos refrescos, y al instante Serena se apartaba. –Haruka…

-Estaba a punto de caer en mis redes, ¿Por qué interrumpes?

-Tú ya tienes compromiso.

-Eso no significa que no pueda tener otra novia. –Dijo mirando a Serena que ya estaba muy sonrojada. -¿Tu que opinas princesa?

-Es-te yo…

-Lo vez, me da la razón.

-Ya déjala, ve como esta de nerviosa. –Taiki abrazaba a su hermana. –Bueno ahora traigo tus cartas, tengo demasiados papeles como para seguirlas guardando.

-Ya las hubieras tirado. –Dijo Haruka no dando mucha importancia.

Como una iluminación divina Serena recordó a Taiki entrando al desván, ahí había muchas cosas que usualmente ya no se ocupaban. Quizás estaban ahí. Se disculpo y subió a investigar.

Efectivamente había muchas cajas de papeles ahí arriba, miles de cosas que hacía mucho no veía, se aventuro a revisar algunas cajas que estaban aparentemente nuevas, a diferencia de mucha de las cosas no tenían polvo y aun estaban abiertas.

Tardo un poco en encontrar algo, estaba muy bien escondida una pequeña caja de cereal, y dentro encontró su tesoro, aproximadamente 15 cartas que venían del extranjero y que tenían como remitente a Yaten Takeuchi. Otras dos cartas que venían de la empresa textil NAOTE, que era propiedad de los Takeuchi.

-Mi tesoro…

No lo pensó mucho tiempo, bajo con esa caja en sus manos, su corazón latía muy rápido, la emoción era mucha, inmediatamente que estuvo en su cuarto comenzó a leer.

_Mi princesa:_


	18. Princesa

**Capitulo 18. –Princesa...**

_Mi princesa:_

_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que no contestaste el teléfono? Te estuve llamando más de una hora, a tú celular pero tú pareces no oírlo. Ese maldito sonido me mata de la desesperación, después de cada tono espero ansioso tu voz pero no llega._

_¡Esta maldita desesperación! Por favor contesta esta carta, si tu intención es no volver a verme dímelo y te juro que dejare de molestarte, pero por favor contéstame._

_Él me dijo que no vas a esperar, y después de lo de ayer temo que tenga razón. Desmiéntelo y contesta mi carta, por favor, necesito saber que sigues conmigo. Te amo, no lo olvides, te amo sobre todas las cosas._

_Cuídate princesa, yo tratare de sobrevivir sin ti. _

_Yaten T. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Princesa:_

_Se quizás aun no te haya llegado la carta que te mande ayer, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no sabes donde estoy pero te darás una idea con los remitentes de la carta, de todas formas al final de esta carta te anoto mi nuevo numero, por si quisieras llamarme, el celular anterior no lo tengo, estaba muy molesto y lo tire._

_No dejo de pensar en ti, me gustaría volver a sentir tus abrazos y besos llenando este frió mundo que me rodea me siento tan solo una vez más… Por favor contesta, no me dejes solo, te necesito Serena, te necesito mas que a mi vida princesa, dime que sigues aquí._

_Mi papá asegura que no soy importante en tu vida, demuéstrale lo contrario, demuéstrale estamos hechos para estar juntos no importando la distancia. Yo no dejo de pensar en ti… Te amo princesa._

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Hola Princesa:_

_No se cuanto tarde el correo en llegar a tu casa, estoy tan lejos que podría tardar al menos 5 días, te las envió por el correo de la empresa, en calidad de urgente, pero aun así no estoy seguro de cuando las recibirás, no quiero que tengas problemas, si me vas a contestar ve a la empresa, pregunta por Richard Mizuno, él ya sabe que hacer._

_Si te molesta que te escriba al menos eso dile y prometo dejarte en paz. Pero por favor contesta, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre de no saber que pasa. Recuerda cuanto te amo princesa, cuídate mucho. _

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Mi Princesa:_

_Cuatro días… cuatro días que me parece que ya fueron cuatro años. Te extraño tanto Serena. Me gustaría escuchar tu voz, poder abrazarte de nuevo… Me siento tan solo sin ti. Nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida, llevo años de soledad pero estos cuatro días me han parecido eternos. _

_Ayer trajeron pastel, tu favorito con fresas… ¿Creo que estoy mal verdad? Todo me recuerda a ti veo a las chicas y ninguna me parece suficiente a comparación tuya, fui a dar una vuelta al centro comercial y solo pensé en comprarte algo bonito… es un suéter, es azul, creo que combinara precioso con tus ojos… No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Te amo._

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Preciosa:_

_¿Cómo estas hermosa? Por favor contesta alguna de mis cartas, aunque sea solo para decirme que no quieres saber nada de mi. Mi intención no es molestarte, pero quiero saber que estas bien. Quizás no lo sepas pero yo te extraño muchísimo, siento que cada día te necesito más. No he tenido ganas de salir, mi madre dijo que tenía que comenzar a asistir a sus reuniones pero no quiero, me siento mal, no tengo ganas de salir ni de comer, creo que solo quiero dormir. Es la única forma que tengo para recordarte. _

_Odio este celular por no haber sonado nunca, solo tú tienes este número, y esta desesperación por que suene me mata por dentro. Desearía no haber tirado mi anterior celular. Estaba tan molesto por que no me contestaste… Perdóname si algo te molesto, pero por favor contesta alguna de mis cartas_

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Mí querida Serena:_

_Ya con esta son seis cartas, Richard dice que no has ido a verlo, ¿Qué ocurre? No me llamas no me escribes, si no quieres saber de mi dímelo y dejare de molestarte. ¿SERENA QUE PASA? Por favor contéstame, esto duele mucho, dime si no quieres saber nada de mi, termina con mi dolor por favor. _

_Cualquier cosa, dime cualquier cosa termina conmigo de una vez… mátame y haz que deje de sufrir…Por favor no me tengas así…Me siento desesperado, siento como si me fuera a morir de soledad, Serena por favor… Recuerda que te amo._

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Preciosa:_

_Hace una semana que llegue aquí, me había negado a ir a todas las estúpidas fiestas pero ya no pude hacerlo. Ayer fui a la primera, tenía mucho que no asistía a esas cosas… me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, te habrías visto realmente hermosa con un vestido de noche. Como aquel día…No dejo de pensar en eso, desecaría volver a sentir tu suave piel… Mi princesa, ¿Por qué no contestas?_

_No debía haber venido, no debía poner a prueba el amor que te tengo, no me importaría que tu amor fuera mentira prefiero vivir en esa mentira que en este frió lugar… Me siento tan solo, creo que… No olvides cuanto te quiero. _

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Hola:_

_10 días desde que llegue aquí, he comenzado a asistir a todas las reuniones en compañía de mi "familia" Parece que no tienes intenciones de contestar, bueno, solo se me ocurre una cosa, ya no quieres que te moleste, pero la verdad no puedo vivir si pensar en ti. _

_Esto es mas difícil cada vez, a veces me refugio en el cuaderno de tu historia, la he leído como 20 veces por que solo así estoy cerca de ti. El suéter que te compre no se ha movido del sillón. Me gustaría ver como se te verá… Disculpa si te molesto. _

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Hola:_

_¿Sabes como duele una herida de espada? Me imagino que no tienes ni idea, bueno pues duele menos que las heridas de amor, creo mi coraje sobrepaso mis limites, ayer en mi entrenamiento de esgrima mi contrincante y yo nos lastimamos, fue mi culpa por quitarle las protecciones a mi espada, por si te interesa no es grave, solo es una herida en el costado, me pusieron 8 puntos. _

_Pero no duele nada comparado con el dolor que tú me ocasionas, quisiera saber cuanto te pago mi padre para que alejaras de mí, ¿Por qué? Se que no es eso, quizás alguien se interpone entre nosotros… Pero luego recuerdo él día que salí de viaje, nunca me contestaste el teléfono, mágicamente lo recordé y resulta que ya no existe. Solo una palabra y dejo de molestarte. No necesito que la escribas ni que la digas, dísela a Richard. Solo eso. _

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Hi…_

_Cada día me siento más como… como un Takeuchi, solo, frió, egoísta, envidioso, creo que ya no queda nada de lo que conociste. Ya estarás feliz, ya no tengo esperanza alguna de recibir respuesta tuya. _

_Ya me resigne a que JAMAS me contestes una maldita carta. ¿El teléfono? Ese suena todos los días, más de una quiere salir… No se por que estúpida razón no salgo y me cobro con ellas lo que me hiciste. _

_No se por que te sigo escribiendo, maldita necesidad de pensar en ti… cada respiro de esta vida me envenena el alma y me pide a gritos dejar esta vida… Quizás lo haga…_

_Yaten T. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Una vez mas…_

_Disculpa molestarte de nuevo, pero esto ya se me hizo vicio, creo que las lágrimas son una forma de lavar mi alma, cada vez me siento más miserable por esperar un pedazo de papel que diga que aun me quieres._

_Esto ya me hartó, y de alguna manera aun tengo la esperanza de que te acuerdes de mí… ¿Qué necesitas para darme una palabra de aliento? Odio esta maldita necesidad de ti, me gustaría morir en este instante para dejar de sufrir… Disculpa las molestias._

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Y ahora…_

_Los puntos queme pusieron por la herida de la espada ya sanaron… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardara la herida del corazón? Me muero por dentro mientras trato de poner mi mejor sonrisa ante las niñas de sociedad… Estuve a punto de comprometerme. Pero no le daré ese gusto ni a mi padre ni a ellas que tratan de "sanar" mi corazón herido._

_Solo te escribo para que sepas que aunque me duele tu ausencia ya aprendí a sobrevivir sin ti, y además creo que ya comencé a ser un verdadero Takeuchi, solo quería que lo supieras. Por que esto te lo debo TODO a ti. _

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Estimada Señorita Tsukino:_

_Ayer vi a tu hermano Taiki, perece ser uno de los mejores estudiantes de Tokio, lo vi por televisión, eso me hizo recordar que el fue uno de los primeros en oponerse a lo nuestro, tengo la pequeña esperanza de que él sea quien interfiere entre nosotros._

_Te he escrito más de diez cartas, y lo vuelvo a repetir… NECESITO SABER DE TI. _

_Al pie de esta carta están mis datos, por favor ponte en contacto, te necesito mas de lo que imaginas, si no puedes llamarme en la empresa hay una persona llamada Richard Mizuno, dale tu mensaje a él y él me lo hará llegar._

_Te quiero mucho, te amo princesa. _

_Yaten T._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_La ultima…_

_No necesito decir más, esto es todo. La esperanza murió, sinceramente he estado con otras chicas y creo que no será tan difícil olvidarte, después de todo eras una más. Quizás mi padre si encontró tu precio, o quizás Taiki logro arrancarte de mi lado, como sea, ya no te molestare.o:p/o:p_

_No volveré a escribirte, me dedicare a vivir mi vida y haré que todas las chicas que se pongan en mi camino paguen lo que me hiciste. La herida por fin cerro, no me mato, me hizo mas fuerte y créeme que algún día veras lo fuerte que soy. _

_Yaten T._

Serena abrazo el suéter que Yaten le había prestado, podía sentir todo ese dolor expresado en sus cartas, estaba preocupada por él. ¿Realmente ya estaría bien? Quizás solo quería que ella sintiera el dolor que él había sentido.

-No importa… Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que pueda, te voy a demostrar cuanto te amo.

Taiki había vuelto a salir, ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, ella miraba por la ventana mientras tenía el suéter puesto, abrazaba la caja cereal y aun derramaba algunas lágrimas, se preguntaba como alguien le había hecho esto. O mejor dicho, como Taiki le había hecho esto. Estaba muy enojada con su hermano mayor… Sumida en sus pensamientos no noto que su celular estaba sonando. Algo la hizo voltear y cuando vio el numero contesto rápidamente.

-Bueno… -Dijo ella un con la voz llorosa.

-¡Princesa! Por un momento temí que no me contestaras. –La voz de Yaten demostraban lo aliviado que estaba. –Discúlpame por no llamarte antes, es que tuve algo que hacer al salir de la escuela.

-No te preocupes. –Algunas lágrimas querían salir de los ojos azules. –Yaten te amo.

-¿Princesa? ¿Qué ocurre, por que lloras?

-No, yo… -Serena no lo evito más tiempo y continúo llorando. –Yaten yo…

-Espérame por favor, no tardo. Llego a tu casa en… 15 min.

-No, mejor nos vemos en otro lado.

-Estaba por llegar a mi casa pero ahora voy a la tuya, espérame, de verdad no me tardo.

A pesar de los ruegos de Serena él llego a su casa, traía un Jaguar XK plateado. Cuando él llego Serena bajo tan rápido como pudo y se escondió en sus brazos.

Él la llevo a algún otro lugar, ella le contó lo ocurrido mientras él solo la consolaba, ahora estaban juntos y el pasado ya no importaba.

-Nada ni nadie nos va a separar. –Dijo él mientras miraban el hermoso atardecer al pie de un árbol.


	19. Seiya

**Capitulo 19. –Seiya.**

Lunes por la mañana, ese día ninguno de los hijos de los Tsukino tenía planes de salir, ese día estaba dedicado a ellos, o al menos eso se esperaba. Por la mañana limpiaron la casa, eso incluía sus cuartos. Seiya como broma barría su basura hacía el cuarto de Serena, ella sacaba la basura de su bote en su cuarto. Y Taiki dejaba trapos sucios y bolsas de basura en sus cuartos.

-No olviden sacar esa basura. –Decía mientras dejaba una bolsa en el pasillo donde los mellizos combatían. –Y lavan el trapo.

-¿Y tu nieve? –Dijo Seiya mirando el sucio trapo.

-Te aprovechas por ser el mayor. –Al mismo tiempo le enseñaba la lengua.

-Claro… soy el que tiene más responsabilidades y su deber es poyarme.

-¡¡TAIKI!! –Gritaron a coro los mellizos.

Una batalla ente los Tsukino hizo reír a los tres, pero hubo un herido, el celular de Serena se había caído por las escaleras, no conforme había caído en un charco de agua.

-¡¡NOO!! –Se escucho el grito se Serena. –Mi celular… -Alguna lagrimitas falsas demostraban su tristeza. -¡Mi celular!

-Teniente… -Decía Seiya a Taiki que se recargaba en las escaleras. –Tenemos un herido.

-¡¡ESTA MUERTO!! –Se quejaba Serena.

-Corrección, -continuaba Taiki. –Esta muerto.

Del celular de Seiya le había avisado a Yaten lo sucedido, y a los pocos minutos el teléfono de la casa sonaba, Taiki fue el que contesto.

-¿Yaten? –Dijo un poco impresionado al contestar. –Hola, no sabía que estuvieras de regreso.

-Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes.

-¡Que bueno que estés de regreso! –Contesto mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tuve que salir pero ya no creo hacerlo.

-¡Que bien! Nuestra princesa no dejaba de pensar en ti.

Al escuchar estas palabras Serena sintió alivio, Taiki no era el tipo de persona que oculta lo que siente, y menos aun si se trataba de algo tan serio como lo era la vida de Serena.

-Si lo se, yo tampoco deje de pensar en ella.

-Me parece perfecto, deberías entrar a la misma escuela, ¿también vas a cursar preparatoria?

-Si, de hecho estoy alistando los últimos detalles.

-Bueno, mucha suerte. Si necesitas una carta del consejo estudiantil sabes donde encontrarme.

-Si Taiki gracias.

-Ahora te comunico.

Algo extraño, pero que le daba a Serena el pensar que Taiki no había escondido sus cartas, ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca le había dicho que Yaten se había ido sin avisar, el único que sabía era Seiya, incluso Taiki le había pedido a ella aclarar sus sentimientos antes de salir con alguien, esto lo decía por las citas con Darien.

-No se la razón por la que Yaten se fue… -Dijo aquella ocasión. –Yo creo que tiene toda la intención de volver a estar contigo, no es algo en lo que deba meterme, pero… Mejor no me hagas caso, divago un poco, solo ordena tus sentimientos para que no lastimes a nadie, sobre todo a ti.

Ese día Yaten hablaba para invitarla al parque de diversiones, claro que no irían solos, quería invitar a sus hermanos y a algunos amigos, tenía ganas de salir con mucha gente. Ella había aceptado, sus hermanos también, y sus acompañantes también. Rei y iría sola, Setsuna no podía ir, Minako llevaría a Nicholas como sorpresa para Rei y Shinji no tenía ninguna intención de salir con Yaten.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana al medio día. –Dijo Yaten antes de colgar. -Pasare por ustedes al templo.

-Me parece bien.

-Te amo princesa.

-Y yo a ti… adiós.

Una vez que terminaron de asear la casa Taiki salio para ver si Haruka los acompañaba, Darien no estaba en la ciudad, había posibilidades de que le dieran una beca en el extranjero y estaba viendo algunas escuelas.

Seiya había salido a ver a Nere, aun era su novia, y a veces tenía detalles con ella, esperaba que ella se arrepintiera de haberlo engañado, pero sobre todo por que este día planeaba terminarla, solo trataba de mostrarle lo bueno que era como novio.

Ya habían tenido más de un problema por que a veces él recibía llamadas de Serena o de Kakiuh, cosa que la molestaba mucho. Pero así mismo ella no dejaba de ver a Mark y aunque el en varias ocasiones le comentaba el terminar ella se hacia la mártir y no lo dejaba, pero este era el día decisivo, no pensaba soportar mas tiempo.

Llego a su casa y como de costumbre Mark salía de ella, solo que esta vez había sido regresado al jardín de la casa gracias a un puñetazo en su hermosa y fina nariz.

-¡¡Seiya!! –Se alarmo Nere. -¿Qué haces? No tienes razón para…

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes verme la cara? –La mirada de Seiya era muy fría. –Una cosa es que no este en la cuidad y otra muy distinta que mientas en mi cara.

-Yo no te he dicho mentiras.

-¡DEJA DE MENTIR! –Él volteo a ve al chico en el suelo. -Y tu imbécil… ¿no te vas a defender? ¿O temes ensuciarte las manos?

-NO ME PROVOQUES.

-¡ADELANTE! Aunque la verdad yo creo que no vale la pena.

-¿Qué insinúas? –Dijo ella muy molesta. –Soy yo la que tiene que aguantar a tu celular sonando todo el tiempo, y no solo eso, me has dejado plantada, me llamas menos, ¿Qué esperas que haga? NO ME VOY A QUEDAR SENTADA MIENTRAS ME DEJAS SOLA.

-Solo eso quería escuchar hermosa. –Dijo él sonriendo. –Solo eso… Y para evitar cualquier mal entendido me voy.

-Ni se te ocurra. –Dijo ella muy molesta. –Yaten esta de regreso, que diría si sabe que Serena y tu son mas que hermanos.

Seiya volteo a verla, ella parecía estar muy segura de lo que decía, el chico en el suelo no sabía que hacer o decir, poco a poco intentaba ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué diablos dices? –Seiya disimulaba muy bien su sorpresa.

-Lo que oíste, yo vi como te beso, y estoy segura que lo han hecho antes.

-¿Estas enferma Nere? ¡Es mi hermana!

-¿Me vas a negar que te gusta?

-Deja de decir tonterías… -Seiya continuo caminando. –Tú y yo ya terminamos.

-Yaten es muy celoso, si tu dejas esta casa te juro que iré a decírselo.

-¿Tienes pruebas? ¿O es solo tu loca mente imaginando cosas?

-No te atrevas Seiya.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Seiya continuo su camino, se sentía mal por que no estaba seguro de lo que ella decía, quizás realmente los había visto… No, eso no era posible, nunca lo habían hecho fuera de la casa, a excepción de aquella ocasión en el Supermercado. La decisión estaba tomada, esperaba no arrepentirse después. Continuo caminando hasta toparse con una persona muy conocida.

-¿Kakiuh? –Dijo sonrojándose por haber chocado con ella. –Discúlpame, no te vi.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco te vi.

Esa sonrisa parecía iluminar su oscuro camino, ella lo entendía, él no tenía que decir nada por que con solo estar con ella se entendían.

Seiya se dejo llevar por sus emociones se acerco a ella y sin decir nada le robo un beso, un beso muy tierno ella no se negó, muy por el contrario era algo que ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Un poco más tarde él regresaba de casa de Kakiuh, caminaba mirando el atardecer mientras se preguntaba como algo tan hermoso podía terminar.

Seiya siempre tenía una sonrisa y una palabra de aliento para los demás, desde pequeño parecía que su trabajo era animar a la gente, hacía reír a su familia y siempre estaba alegre. Incluso cuando el se sentía muy mal ponía una sonrisa para continuar el camino.

Serena… Ella siempre estaba ahí para él, ella era la única que entraba realmente en su corazón y sanaba sus heridas. Nere era un capricho y Kakiuh… ella un presente.

¿Amor? Si, si conocía el amor, amaba a su familia Pero mas específicamente: creía amar a Nere, error, eso no era amor. ¿Amaba a Kakiuh? No, eso tampoco era amor… ¿Y Serena? Ella era diferente a todas, mas de una ocasión miraba a la luna como esperando respuesta a esa pregunta… pero no la había. Se sentía atraído por ella, de eso no había duda, pero ella era su melliza, era más que su hermana. Amarla era mas que prohibido, un pecado.

Él día que ella le había robado ese beso Seiya hubiera querido que fuera de forma distinta, quizás ella tomaba a juego cada vez que le decía su deseo de que no fuera su hermana, pero no eran solo palabras, realmente lo deseaba, mas de una ocasión la miraba deseando tomarla entre sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir.

¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse así? Ella era su melliza y toda la vida habían estado juntos, pero hace algunos años, en la boda de la prima Pauly, ella era una de las damas de honor y ese día había usado un hermoso vestido rosa. No era un vestido llamativo, pero hizo que ella dejara de verse como niña, solo tenía 15 años pero para Seiya era la mujer mas hermosa.

_SOLEDAD_

_Por Seiya Tsukino_

_Fría noche… Fría vida…_

_Solo tu presencia me da vida._

_Por que aunque no lo creas_

_Solo quiero tus miradas para mí_

_Por que aunque no lo veas_

_Mi corazón es para ti._

_Soledad, divina soledad_

_Solo tú sabes mi cruel destino_

_Soledad divina soledad_

_Solo contigo me siento tranquilo._

_Fue un instante el que necesite_

_Para perderme por completo en tu piel_

_Si tan solo miraras en esta dirección_

_Y vieras mi mirada pidiendo perdón_

_Sabrías que te pertenece mi corazón._

_Y que sin ti pierdo la razón._

_Soledad, divina soledad_

_Solo tú sabes mi cruel destino_

_Soledad, divina soledad_

_Solo contigo me siento tranquilo_


	20. Diferencias

**Chicas disculpen, no había podido darles las gracias… jeje.. subí un montón de capítulos… jeje… y no estaba en casa… les agradezco mucho su apoyo**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeannet.-****Gracias por leer… jojo… aquí esta el capitulo del parquet.. espero te guste.**

**Kumiko Kou: Si, es cierto, el capitulo de Seiya es uno de los mas pequeños, pero uno de los que mas me gusto.**

**Liebende Lesung: La pregunta de los 64 000… con quien se quedara Serena… Jojojojo o**

**Prisgpe: Mucho gusto, jeje.. que padre que el romance de los "gemelos" te agrade… espero te continúe gustando.**

**Patty Ramirez de chiba: Gracias por el apoyo… jojo… este capítulo trae para ti una sorpresa de ese beso…**

**Sarai: Gracias por el apoyo… y que bueno que te guste la historia.**

**Ryo Neko chan.. gracias por leer, jeje a muchas de mis amigas les gustaron las cartas.. es que las escribí para una persona que estaba lejos en ese momento… jeje yo creo por eso le puse mucho sentimiento.**

**Veronick… No te enojes, los hermanos son protectores, además te tengo una sorpresa.. claro no en este capitulo.**

**Una vez mas gracias a todas por leer, de verdad se los agradezco muchisisisisimo, me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.. jeje.. les recuerdo que este fan fic ya tiene final, es decir esta terminado, son exactamente… jojojo... No les diré cuantos capítulos son, les diré que ya vamos mas de la mitad.**

**Una vez mas gracias por el apoyo… se les quiere mucho. Cuídense y luego nos leemos-nyo**

**O – o – o – o – o – o – O – o – o – o – o – o – O **

**Capitulo 20. –Diferencias.**

**Seiya no fue el único ocupado esa tarde, Serena se había perdido de un hermoso atardecer por estar mirando una vez más en el desván, había subido unas cosas que ya nadie usaba y se había quedado recodando viejos tiempos. **

** Una andadera azul que había ocupado Seiya y otra rosa para Serena. Había ropa vieja de ambos, o más bien de los tres. Guardado con mucho cuidado estaba en traje del primer cumpleaños de Taiki, y en la misma caja los de Seiya y Serena. Su mamá consideraba que todo era su más preciado tesoro. **

** En un mueble estaban los primeros cuadernos de los tres, el de Taiki dejaba mucho que desear, había sido un niño… diferente. Le costaba más trabajo aprender, pero mágicamente un día todo cambio, su mamá le enseño un juego para recordar las cosas y a partir de ahí el niño se adelanto a su clase mas de lo que nadie hubiera imaginado.**

** La orgullosa mamá siempre hablaba de lo perfecto que era su hijo, de lo alegre que era su pequeño y de lo hermosa que era su niña. Su papá siempre cumpliendo los caprichos de los cuatro, trabajaba mucho pero siempre trataba de darse un tiempo para escucharlos, en una ocasión había llevado a un cliente importante al partido de fútbol de Seiya. El traje estaba guardado en el desván y la foto del recuerdo colgada en la sala. **

** Parecían ser una familia perfecta. Claro que habían tenido peleas, y claro que había riñas y discusiones, pero si algo les habían enseñado es que hablando todo se puede resolver. Quizás por eso las cosas marchaban bien. Aun así, tanto padres como hijos tenían secretos escondidos en lo más hondo de su corazón. Algunos más negros que otros.**

** Tantos recuerdos… Casi nadie entra ahí, su mamá subiendo algunas cosas y Taiki ayudándole a subir otras. Su papá que a veces sube a hacer limpieza y ahora Serena perdida en sus recuerdos. **

** Una caja muy extraña llamo su atención, nunca la había visto, incluso parecía estar sellada, era de metal y tenía una cerradura muy pequeña. Alguna vez había visto esa llave tan pequeña, su mamá la cargaba en el cuello, cuando Serena era mas pequeña su mamá le decía que era la llave de la ciudad de las hadas, y que cuando ella fuera mas grande la dejaría cuidar de esta cuidad. **

** No había duda, esa llave era de esa caja, lo sabía por que la figura que tenía la cabeza de la llave era la misma que la de la tapa de la caja… La curiosidad hizo su trabajo y Serena bajo esa caja del desván. No había nadie en casa así que aprovecho y entro al cuarto de sus papás a buscar la llave.**

** Aun traía la caja en sus manos, la dejo sobre el buró de su mamá y se comenzó a buscar en su alhajero, la llave no estaba ahí, quizás en los cajones de su buró, también ahí busco, no había nada… Se puso de pie para buscar en otro lugar, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escucho que alguien llegaba y mas específicamente que la miraba desde la puerta.**

**-¿Buscas algo? –La voz de Taiki llamo la atención de Serena. **

**-Mmm… -Ella se sintió nerviosa al verse descubierta. –Pues no, escuche un ruido y…**

**-Esta casa es muy vieja, quizás solo fue el tronar de la madera. **

**-Si, eso debió ser. –Serena se acerco al buró de su mamá para tomar la caja, pero Taiki se adelanto tomándola primero. -¿Es tuya?**

**-Si, debo haberla dejado aquí antes de que se fueran. Ese día anduve por todos lados.**

**-No sabía que tuvieras caja fuerte, ¿puedo ver su contenido?**

**-No. –Dijo mientras salían del cuarto. –Es un secreto.**

**-Taiki… **

**-No seas impaciente, hasta tu tienes secretos. **

**-Pero no los guardo en una caja… -Ese ultimo comentario Taiki no lo escucho por que ya estaba en su cuarto. –Prohibir es despertar el deseo…**

** Quizás si él no le hubiera dicho "es un secreto", ella lo habría olvidado, quizás si él no hubiera tratado de esconder la caja ella lo habría olvidado pero el hecho es que ahora ella quería saber por que tanto misterio con esa caja. **

** Seiya llego a casa más contento que de costumbre, Serena lo noto y se lo hizo ver con algunas burlas. Prepararon todo para salir al parque de diversiones a la mañana siguiente. **

** La cita había cambiado, ahora se vería mas temprano, Yaten había llevado una camioneta de la empresa para que todos cupieran. Ya en el parque Rei se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Nicholas esperándola en la entrada. Los demás se llevaron la sorpresa cuando Seiya llego con Kakiuh en lugar de llegar con Nere.**

** Ya en el parque Yaten comparaba un algodón de dulce para Serena. Los demás estaban jugando juegos de azar antes de ir directamente a otros juegos. Yaten se acerco a Serena y después miro a Seiya.**

**-Ahora entiendo por que la llamada de anoche. **

**-¿Qué? –Dijo Serena volteando a verlo. -¿Cuál llamada?**

**-Ayer Nere me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, quiso que nos viéramos pero no quise, al final me lo dijo por teléfono.**

**-¿Nere? –Serena pensó un momento. -¿Qué te dijo?**

**-Que Seiya y tú son más que hermanos.**

** Serena no disimulo su asombro, súbitamente recordó lo ocurrido el día que Seiya había estado enfermo, no sabía que esperar, sentía que las pierna le temblaban y que estaba a punto de caerse. **

**-¿No-nosotros?**

**-Si. –Yaten sonrió al voltear al verla. –Que mala persona es al decir ese tipo de cosas. Dicen por ahí dios nos libre de una mujer despechada, pero… **

**-Yaten yo…**

**-No princesa, no tienes nada que explicar, ella no es nadie para venir a decir esas cosas. Yo no le creo por múltiples razones. Esta molesta con su ex-novio, es casi una desconocida para mí. Además si fuera cierto ustedes no lo harían frente a ella. –Serena se sintió apenada, bajo la cabeza y la escondió detrás del algodón. –Me parece que sus intenciones no eran buenas, y aunque siempre he sentido celos por él no quise creerle, prometió que estaría contigo y si tu defendiste nuestra relación yo haré lo mismo **

**-Ella… -Serena pensó un poco antes de hablar. –Yo hice de todo para ahuyentar a las posibles novias de Seiya, ninguna me caía bien. Nere se me salió de las manos, nunca pensé en cuidarme de ella, pero gracia a ti termine por aceptarlo.**

**-¿Lo quieres mucho?**

**-Si. –Ella se acerco a él y trato de esconderse entre sus brazos. –Pero a ti te amo. **

** Yaten le dio un beso en la frente, de inmediato Rei llamo su atención haciendo una pequeña broma.**

** Mucho mas tarde Yaten pasaba a dejar a todos a sus respectivas casas, Solo que esta vez Taiki era quien manejaba, claro que se había quedado unos momentos en casa de Amy. Ahora Nicholas manejaba, pero él también se había quedado en su último destino, el templo Hikawa.**

**-Solo quedamos tú y yo. –Dijo Yaten al pasar al asiento del conductor. –Ven siéntate conmigo. **

**-¿Te vas a llevar esto a tu casa?**

**-Si, mañana alguien pasara por ella. **

**-Vaya… -De pronto Serena se sintió incomoda. -¿Y tus padres?**

**-Llegaran para el inicio de clases, siguen el Estados Unidos en sus fiestas. **

**-Mmm… **

**-No te preocupes, no importa lo que pase, buscaremos la manera de estar juntos. **

**-Si, es cierto.**

** Ese no era el problema, Yaten había invitado a todos los que fueron, pago 11 entradas, y algunos víveres, no todos claro. A pesar de que los demás habían querido impedirlo él lo había hecho alegando que solo ocupaba cupones de la empresa. Sin embargo, Serena pensaba que quizás esa clase de cosas podrían volverse un problema más adelante. **

**-¿Serena pasa algo?**

**-Mmm… -ella sumida en sus pensamientos. –No yo… solo pensaba.**

**-¿No quieres salir? **

** De pronto Serena noto que ya estaban en su casa, no lo había notado. Un poco sonrojada bajo de la camioneta. Yaten se quedo mirando un poco extrañado, al fin decidió salir. **

**-¿Pasa algo princesa?**

**-Mmm… -Serena estaba muy distraída. –No, ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Te bajaste sin decir nada. **

**-Ja… es cierto. –Serena le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él escondiéndose en sus brazos. **

**-No es por molestarte pero sé que algo te molesta, ¿no quieres hablar de eso?**

**-No es nada, simplemente….**

**-Princesa, nuestras diferencias sociales no tienen por que separarnos. –Serena no lo había dicho, pero él lo sabía, podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos. –Yo sé cómo te sientes, yo me siento igual, solo que mi temor es la soledad a la que estoy acostumbrado. –Serena bajo la mirada. –Princesa, no te prometo que esto no nos afectara, te prometo disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntos y sobre todo hacerte feliz.**

** El tiempo no pasaba en vano, esa semana había traído consigo más de un cambio, empezando por Seiya que ahora veía el amor de manera distinta, ahora pensaba que ninguna mujer mas que la melliza lo comprendería como él esperaba ser comprendido. **

** A Serena se le acababa el tiempo tratando de encontrar esa caja de nuevo, ahora no era curiosidad sino una necesidad de saber que escondía esa caja. Y Taiki, como siempre el más tranquilo de los tres, y los cambios en el hacían eran para seguir extrañando a sus padres, en su humor se había dado un cambio, no muy notorio pero intrigante. **

** Él no solía ser distraído pero esa semana parecía estarlo más de lo común, Seiya se burlaba diciendo que el amor por fin lo había cautivado, Serena pensaba que era por el contenido de la caja. **

** Por fin el tiempo se termino, cuando sus padres regresaron ninguno de los tres hijos paraba de preguntar cómo les había ido y al mismo tiempo contar lo que ellos habían hecho. Tanto Serena como Seiya ahora estudiarían con su hermano que ya estaba por salir. **

**-Para celebrar… -Dijo su padre. –Vayamos a comer a algún lado.**

**-Vístanse apropiadamente que será un lugar muy elegante. **

** Un poco mas tarde la familia cenaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar, la familia se veía muy contenta y animada.**

**-¿Solo por la escuela nos invitaste aquí?**

**-No, la razón va mas allá. –Dijo su padre. –Me acaban de ascender en el trabajo. –Los halagos no se hicieron esperar. –Esperen aun no término… Me han subido el sueldo y además nos mudaremos a una casa más grande. Nuestra vida cambia para bien.**

** La celebración continuó, la cena era amena. Sin embargo algo hizo voltear a Serena, una voz conocida… la voz de un hombre… ¿pero conocida de donde? Serena se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa, al hacerlo miro a la pareja que estaba detrás de ella, una pareja muy bien parecida, además de que parecían gente muy educada. **

** El cruzo su mirada con la de ella, un instante, segundos quizás, pero suficiente para que Serena se sintiera intimada. Ya en el baño se miro al espejo, esa mirada… Una mirada fría, enigmática, como la de… **

** No los conocía pero los tenía detrás de ella, de pronto se sintió intranquila, observada, o mejor dicho estudiada. Se mojo la cara… Ahora pensaba mas fríamente, ellos no podían "estudiarla" por que no la conocían… ¿o si?**

** No esperaba esa clase de encuentro, ella salía del baño y él entraba por la puerta principal, debió notarlo antes, esa pareja detrás de ella esperaba a otra persona, a su hijo.**

** Un cruce de miradas, ella se sonrojo un poco, el sonrió y como inercia fue atraído hacía ella, ambos se detuvieron el la mesa de los Tsukino. **

**-Hola. –Dijo tiernamente saludándola pero sin besarla como era costumbre. –Señores Tsukino, buenas noches. **

**-Yaten, -saludo alegre Ikuko. -¿Cómo estas?**

**-Adelante. -Completo Kenji al saludarlo. -Acompáñanos.**

**-Los siento, solo vine a saludar, ya me están esperando, gracias. **

** No muy convencido se dio la vuelta, las personas de la otra mesa ya lo estaban esperando, sin decir nada se sentó y pidió la carta para ordenar.**

**-¿Conoces a esas personas? –Cuestiono su padre.**

**-¿Eso importa? **

**-Todo lo relacionado contigo es importante. –Contesto su mamá.**

**-No lo creo pero… si, si los conozco. **

**-¿No es ella…? –Continúo su padre.**

**-Una persona importante. –Lo miro Yaten con mirada fría. –Si no te importa me gustaría cenar, ¿o acaso me llamaron para hablar de las personas?**

**-No, claro que no. –Continúo su mamá. –Vinimos por que queríamos cenar contigo. **

**-Podíamos cenar en casa. **

**-Acabamos de llegar, apenas mandaron nuestras cosas a la casa.**

**-Gracias… -Le decía Yaten al mesero que se llevaba la carta. -¿A que debo que regresen?**

**-Estas a punto de graduarte, eso es algo importante. –Dijo su mamá.**

**-Además tenemos algunos negocios que debes ver. –Dijo su papá.**

**-Tu siempre tan paternal. –Yaten miro a su mamá. –Que bueno que vengan par a la graduación. **

** Mientras en la mesa de enfrente la conversación era un poco más amena, aunque Serena parecía distraída, claro que lo disimulaba muy bien.**

**-Papá… ¿Vas a comprar coche nuevo? **

**-Probablemente. **

**-Bueno sabes… -Seiya tosió un poco. –Yo pronto entrare a la prepa y… **

**-Seiya por favor, -continúo Taiki. –Yo soy el hijo mayor. **

**-Óyeme…**

**-No tú óyeme…**

**-Chicos… -Protesto su mamá. –Si padre no dejara de usar su coche, comprara uno nuevo para mí. **

** El gracioso comentario hizo reír a la familia, la cena seguía de formas distintas en ambas mesas, las diferencias eran evidentes, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que Serena parecía mas contenta que Yaten. **


	21. El secreto de la familia Tsukino

**Capitulo 21. –El secreto de la familia Tsukino.o:p/o:p**

o:p/o:p

** Serena estaba un poco asombrada de saber que Yaten estaba por terminar su Licenciatura de forma particular. Él no pensaba dejarla sola en la escuela y por eso había entrado a estudiar con ella. **

o:p/o:p

**-¿****_Una licenciatura_****? –Pensó Serena mientras caminaba del templo hacia su casa. –Eso significa que pronto se hará cargo de su empresa.**

o:p/o:p

** Serena pensaba y se mortificaba al pensar en las diferencias entre ellos, ella estaba tratando de sacar su preparatoria y él estaba terminando la licenciatura, sin embargo eran de la misma edad. **

o:p/o:p

**-Da miedo cuando lo pienso seriamente. **

o:p/o:p

** Sin embargo trato de olvidarse de eso, la mudanza estaba comenzando, y ella iba a aprovechar para buscar la caja que Taiki le había escondido, si no la veía al empacar la vería al desempacar. **

o:p/o:p

** Todos sentían un poco de nostalgia al dejar la casa, sin embargo era un cambio para bien. Su mamá decía que quizás Taiki podría ocupar la casa para cuando entrara a la universidad y él sus amigos quisieran vivir aparte. **

o:p/o:p

** Toda su vida en la misma casa, pero tenían que enfrentar el cambio y verlo de forma muy positiva, la nueva casa era mucho más grande, y además sería acorde a su nuevo estilo de vida. **

o:p/o:p

** Serena iba entrando a la casa cuando escucho que su mamá y Taiki estaban dando vueltas por toda la casa. **

o:p/o:p

**-¿Ocurre algo? **

**-Si tu prima Paula tiene un gran problema y vamos a ir a verla. –Dijo mamá mientras tomaba las llaves. –Taiki ira conmigo. **

**-Me parece bien, pero ella esta bien.**

**-Si, creo que no es nada grave, pero no nos podemos arriesgar.**

**-No quieren que vaya.**

**-No te preocupes Serena. –Dijo Taiki. –Volveremos en la noche, OK.**

**-OK, adiós con cuidado. **

o:p/o:p

** Serena subió a su cuarto a terminar de empacar, salio al baño y de salida miro la puerta del cuarto de su mamá abierta. La curiosidad gano y entro, casi todo estaba empacado, se asomo a algunas cajas y al no ver nada comenzó a buscar. **

o:p/o:p

** Por fin la encontró, escondida como un gran tesoro y envuelta de forma muy delicada en una manta, la caja sola, ahora necesitaba la llave. Suerte o casualidad, la llave estaba tirada al pie de la cama, la cadena parecía normal, quizás solo se había soltado del cuello de su mamá. No lo espero, abrió la caja y cuando escucho la cerradura ceder su corazón latió tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de eso.**

o:p/o:p

** Estaba apunto de abrirla cuando el celular sonó, el tema del vals para Elisa hizo que Serena se asustara mucho, con la caja en la mano corrió a su cuarto y un poco nerviosa contesto. **

o:p/o:p

**-Bu-bueno.**

**-¿Serena? –La voz de Yaten la tranquilizo un poco. -¿Ocurre algo?**

**-No yo solo… Estoy bien. **

**-Pareces asustada. **

**-Si, me estaba quedando dormida, el celular me asusto. **

**-Disculpa es que… bueno te parecerá tonto pero… Mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido, me preocupe, pensé que quizás te había pasado algo. **

**-Que curioso, el mío también late muy rápido. **

**-Bueno ahora que se que estas bien seguiré con lo mío.**

**-De acuerdo, te quiero mucho Yaten.**

**-Y yo a ti princesa. **

o:p/o:p

** Guardo su celular y miro la caja, no lo pensó más y la abrió. El tesoro de su mamá, estaba frente a ella, eso que guardaba celosamente y que Taiki sabía que escondía estaba frente a ella, ¿era justo mirar? **

o:p/o:p

** Si, era justo por que era cosa de familia, el acta de matrimonio, la foto de Serena cuando era recién nacida, la foto de Seiya recién nacido, y una foto de Taiki cuando tenía cerca de un año de edad, además había un playerita muy pequeña, estaba rota de una manga y tenía una figura de osito al frente. **

o:p/o:p

** Después… una imagen de ultrasonido, Serena trato de mirar pero no le encontró forma, había más ultrasonidos y poco a poco veía la forma del bebé… De un solo bebé. Fotos, cartas, nada fuera de lo común, ¿entonces por que escondía esa caja?**

o:p/o:p

** Mientras Taiki y su mamá llegaban a una casa de color azul, estaba situada en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por una simpática chica de cabello azul. **

o:p/o:p

**-Taiki… -dijo mientras abría la puerta. –No te esperaba, pasen.**

**-Gracias Amy. –Dijo Taiki sonriendo y saludando a su novia. -¿Esta tu mamá?**

**-Si, en un minuto la llamo.**

o:p/o:p

** La noche llegaba a la cuidad y Serena seguía sola, ya había guardado la caja en su lugar, y también había dejado la llave tirada en el suelo, como si nunca la hubiera recogido, como si nada hubiera pasado. Terminaba de acomodar sus libros, y así mismo las cartas que Yaten le había mandado, para eso había hecho una caja con forma de libro, así podría pasar desapercibida para cualquiera.**

o:p/o:p

** Seiya fue el primero en llegar, estaba muy contento y traía una rosa para su hermana menor. Sin embargo la forma de dársela fue un poco… diferente. Él toco a su puerta, ella volteo y fe recibida con un beso, un corto y tierno beso. **

o:p/o:p

**-¡¡SEIYA!!**

**-¿Te molesta que yo lo haga pero tu puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras?**

**-No es solo que…**

**-¡¡NO HAY NADIE EN ESTA CASA!! –Seiya se acerco muy despacito. –Podría llevar mas lejos mi travesura y nadie lo sabría.**

o:p/o:p

** Serena se sonrojo y Seiya ante esto solo sonrió, le entrego la flor y se sentó en su cama mientras ella aun no lograba calmar sus nervios. **

o:p/o:p

**-No te preocupes, no te haré daño. –Seiya miro por la ventana.**

**-Pareces muy contento.**

**-¿Por qué no hay nadie? **

**-Alguna urgencia, no se muy bien. –Serena volteo a verlo. –No has contestado mi pregunta. **

**-Kakiuh se va de la ciudad. –Dijo él aun sonriendo.**

**-¿Eso te hace feliz?**

**-Me dijo que… que había esperado por esa oportunidad toda su vida, me contó lo que hiciste… y fuimos al aeropuerto sus papás y yo… se fue a España, a estudiar medio año.**

**-¿Y tu…?**

**-Siento que se me cae el mundo encima… pero recordé que te tengo a ti.**

**-Seiya. –Serena se acerco a él y lo abrazo. –No te preocupes, algún día encontraras a la mujer ideal para ti. **

**-Creo que ya la encontré, y es entonces cuando entiendo que dios no existe. **

**-Seiya… **

**-Esto esta mal, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento que te necesito mas de lo que imaginas, me da miedo pensar en el día en que tengas que partir. Yo quisiera…**

**-Basta… -El susurro de Serena lo hizo callar. –Me lastimas. **

**-Lo siento, disculpa yo… -Seiya se levanto. –Tengo mucho que empacar.**

o:p/o:p

** La cena, alegre como siempre, sin embargo Seiya evitaba la mirada de Serena, incluso no hablaba con ella, claro que entre toda la platica de la cena esto no se notaba, o al menos eso pensaban los mellizos. Serena, Seiya y Taiki habían ido a la prepa a revisar algunas cosas. Serena estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a Yaten ahí, cosa que le hizo saber. Al ver Seiya que él se acercaba opto por apartarse, poniendo como pretexto que había visto a Shinji. Taiki lo miro y comenzó a preocuparse. **

o:p/o:p

** Un poco mas tarde Yaten dejaba a Serena en su casa, aun tenía algunas clases antes de su graduación y no podía faltar. **

o:p/o:p

**-¿No es muy pesado tener dos escuelas a la vez?**

**-No, solo es cuestión de disciplina, además ya termine la licenciatura.**

**-¿Y que harás? **

**-Por el momento prácticas en la empresa, cuando mi padre se retire asumiré su cargo.**

**-Pienso que es mucha presión para ti solo. **

**-No es de tiempo completo, además tú estarás conmigo, eso me da ánimos.**

**-Claro que si. –Ella lo beso antes de irse. –Cuídate mucho. **

**-Tu también, te llamo en la noche.**

**-Si, adiós. **

o:p/o:p

** Mas tarde su mamá preparaba la comida, Serena dormía en su cuarto cuando alguien toco la puerta, como siempre su mamá fue a ver quien era.**

o:p/o:p

**-Ho-hola… -Dijo Ikuko mientras abría la puerta.**

**-Buenas tardes Ikuko, puedo pasar. **

Capitulo 21. –El secreto de la familia Tsukino (parte 2).o:p/o:p

** Taiki regresaba temprano de sus actividades escolares, venía algo cansado, de regreso decidió llevar pastel para la cena, a su hermana le gustaba de fresas, así que ese llevaría. Casi al llegar a la casa noto el lujoso auto estacionado frente a la casa. **

o:p/o:p

**-****_Quizás Yaten se quede a comer… ­_****-Alegre entro a su casa, había cajas por todos lados y el aroma de la comida invadía el recibidor. – ¡Mamá, ya volví, traje pastel para…!**

o:p/o:p

** Miro a la elegante señora mientras dejaba el pastel en la mesita de la sala, no dijo nada, pero su mirada lo daba a entender todo, Ikuko se preocupo al verlo. La elegante mujer se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada.**

o:p/o:p

**-¿Diana? –Pregunto sin quitar la mirada de aquella mujer. – ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Taiki ella… -Ikuko no sabía muy bien que decir. –Ella solo vino a hablar.**

**-Yo solo quería saber…**

**-Vete… -Taiki no la dejo terminar, él no deseaba verla. –Vete o te saco.**

**-Taiki no seas grosero. –Protesto Ikuko. **

**-¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!!**

**-¡TAIKI!**

o:p/o:p

** Los gritos despertaron a Serena, no sabía que pasaba pero no era normal escuchar gritar a su familia, y menos aun… peleando.**

o:p/o:p

**-¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí! –Taiki se molestaba cada vez más. -No me obligues a querer sacarte.**

**-Yo solo vine a…**

**-No me interesa a que hayas venido, estoy bien sin ti. Por favor vete de aquí.**

**-¡No vine por ti! –Dijo Diana muy exaltada.**

**-Taiki… -Susurro Ikuko.**

o:p/o:p

** Cuatro sencillas palabras, palabras que hicieron tanto daño como si hubieran enterrado un puñal en su corazón. Era de esperarse, no podía esperar menos de aquella mujer. Taiki retrocedió un paso ante aquella mirada, Ikuko lo tomo de la mano.**

o:p/o:p

**-Tú… -Taiki apretó sus manos. -¿Qué me pasa? No podría esperar menos de ti… mamá.**

o:p/o:p

** Serena sintió que las piernas le temblaban, las palabras que había escuchado de su mamá aquel día eran ciertas, su hermano mayor no era…**

o:p/o:p

**-****_No importa… -_****Dijo Serena para si misma. **

o:p/o:p

** Mientras en la sala el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Diana volvió a sentarse. Ikuko no dejaba de tomar la mano de Taiki y él… él no dejaba de ver a Diana.**

o:p/o:p

**-Disculpa que te haya molestado. –Dijo irónicamente Taiki. –Es solo que no me siento cómodo con tu presencia. **

**-Taiki yo… -A Diana le habían dolido esas palabras. **

**-No, no te preocupes, ya no te voy a gritar y dejare que las dos platiquen tranquilamente. **

**-No, por favor… -Diana trato de detenerlo al ver que se disponía a salir. -No te vayas.**

**-¿Se supone que deba quedarme? –Taiki volvió a verla. –Debo decir… Claro, si ese es tu deseo me quedare… Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si yo lo hubiera dicho ¿o no?**

**-Taiki por favor, -dijo Diana sin alzar la cabeza. –Se que no hay excusa pero…**

**-¡¡EXACTO!! No hay excusa, me dejaste por que no podía hablar, me dejaste por que probablemente no hablaría nunca. ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Problemas de aprendizaje? ¿Problemas con las cuerdas vocales? Que mas da el problema, finalmente no les importo y se fueron dejándome SOLO… Tú no viste a mi nana morir frente a mí, no viste como cayó de las escaleras mientras su último respiro era para decir que siempre cuidaría de mí… **

**-Taiki no es justo… -A pesar del dolor que sentía Diana no mostraba ninguna lágrima. –Ya habíamos hablado de esto. **

**-Si es cierto. –Taiki veía un poco borroso por que aun no disimulaba bien su dolor. –Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar ante tu petición. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Finalmente no viniste a hablar conmigo. **

**-Por que… por que vine… vine para hablar de tu hermano. **

o:p/o:p

** Las piernas de Serena se movieron solas, no quería saber más, ni Taiki ni Seiya eran sus hermanos, las palabras de Rei fueron olvidadas, ahora se sentía realmente sola. Tomo su celular y salio por la ventana del cuarto de Seiya, salio de la casa tratando de no ser vista. Una vez fuera de casa llamo a la única persona con quien se sentía tranquila, el teléfono dio algunos tonos antes de que alguien contestara, las lágrimas ya escapaban de los ojos de Serena.**

o:p/o:p

**-¿Bombón? **

o:p/o:p

** ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había llamado a Seiya? ¿Como hablar con él de esto? ¿Como decirle lo que había escuchado?**

o:p/o:p

**-Serena, ¿Qué pasa?**

o:p/o:p

** Ella contuvo sus lágrimas y colgó el teléfono, esta vez llamo a Yaten. Una vez más la espera le parecía eterna… Cuatro… cinco… seis tonos… Nadie contestaba. **

o:p/o:p

**-****_Por favor, por favor contesta_****…**

**-Princesa, ¿Qué pasa? **

**-Ayu… a… ayúdame… -Las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar. **

**-¿Dime donde estas?**

**-Debajo… debajo de nuestro árbol. **

**-Espérame, la escuela no esta lejos, no tardo. **

**-Yaten… -Serena lloraba más fuerte. –Me siento muy mal… por favor… **

**-No me cuelgues princesa, no me cuelgues, aquí estoy…**

o:p/o:p

** ¿Quince minutos? Quizás un poco más, pero él nunca dejo de hablarle por el celular, no la dejo colgar en ningún momento, un taxi se estaciono cerca del parque, Yaten saco dinero de su bolsa y lo entrego al taxista, ¿y su cambio? ¿Que podía importar mas que las lágrimas de su princesa?**

** La vio al pie de ese árbol, y la escuchaba por el celular. No colgó para abrazarla, ella tampoco lo hizo para refugiarse en sus brazos. **

o:p/o:p

**-Tranquila princesa, ya estoy aquí.**

o:p/o:p

** Serena lloro un poco más, cuando por fin estuvo tranquila apago su celular, casi al instante entro la llamada de Seiya. **

o:p/o:p

**-¿Bombón? ¿Dónde estas?**

**-Con… Yaten.**

**-Estaba muy preocupado, hace un rato entro una llamada de tu celular y nadie contesto, desde entonces te he estado llamando y…**

**-Seiya yo…**

**-Discúlpame si te moleste, no fue mi intención. Por favor perdóname. **

**-Seiya este no es el momento, además no estoy enojada contigo. –Sus ojos se cristalizaban una vez más. –Seiya te quiero mucho, hablamos en la casa, ¿OK?**

**-De acuerdo, adiós.**

**-Adiós… **

o:p/o:p

** Apenas había podido terminar de despedirse, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Esta vez Yaten estaba con ella, cuando al fin se calmo le explico lo que ocurría. **

o:p/o:p

**-No te preocupes Princesa, no estas sola. –Yaten limpio sus lagrimas. –Tranquila… No estas sola, yo no te dejare sola.**

Capitulo 21. –El secreto de la familia Tsukino (parte 2).o:p/o:p

** Taiki regresaba temprano de sus actividades escolares, venía algo cansado, de regreso decidió llevar pastel para la cena, a su hermana le gustaba de fresas, así que ese llevaría. Casi al llegar a la casa noto el lujoso auto estacionado frente a la casa. **

o:p/o:p

**-****_Quizás Yaten se quede a comer… ­_****-Alegre entro a su casa, había cajas por todos lados y el aroma de la comida invadía el recibidor. – ¡Mamá, ya volví, traje pastel para…!**

o:p/o:p

** Miro a la elegante señora mientras dejaba el pastel en la mesita de la sala, no dijo nada, pero su mirada lo daba a entender todo, Ikuko se preocupo al verlo. La elegante mujer se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada.**

o:p/o:p

**-¿Diana? –Pregunto sin quitar la mirada de aquella mujer. – ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Taiki ella… -Ikuko no sabía muy bien que decir. –Ella solo vino a hablar.**

**-Yo solo quería saber…**

**-Vete… -Taiki no la dejo terminar, él no deseaba verla. –Vete o te saco.**

**-Taiki no seas grosero. –Protesto Ikuko. **

**-¡¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!!**

**-¡TAIKI!**

o:p/o:p

** Los gritos despertaron a Serena, no sabía que pasaba pero no era normal escuchar gritar a su familia, y menos aun… peleando.**

o:p/o:p

**-¡No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí! –Taiki se molestaba cada vez más. -No me obligues a querer sacarte.**

**-Yo solo vine a…**

**-No me interesa a que hayas venido, estoy bien sin ti. Por favor vete de aquí.**

**-¡No vine por ti! –Dijo Diana muy exaltada.**

**-Taiki… -Susurro Ikuko.**

o:p/o:p

** Cuatro sencillas palabras, palabras que hicieron tanto daño como si hubieran enterrado un puñal en su corazón. Era de esperarse, no podía esperar menos de aquella mujer. Taiki retrocedió un paso ante aquella mirada, Ikuko lo tomo de la mano.**

o:p/o:p

**-Tú… -Taiki apretó sus manos. -¿Qué me pasa? No podría esperar menos de ti… mamá.**

** Serena sintió que las piernas le temblaban, las palabras que había escuchado de su mamá aquel día eran ciertas, su hermano mayor no era…**

**-****_No importa… -_****Dijo Serena para si misma. **

** Mientras en la sala el ambiente estaba muy tenso, Diana volvió a sentarse. Ikuko no dejaba de tomar la mano de Taiki y él… él no dejaba de ver a Diana.**

**-Disculpa que te haya molestado. –Dijo irónicamente Taiki. –Es solo que no me siento cómodo con tu presencia. **

**-Taiki yo… -A Diana le habían dolido esas palabras. **

**-No, no te preocupes, ya no te voy a gritar y dejare que las dos platiquen tranquilamente. **

**-No, por favor… -Diana trato de detenerlo al ver que se disponía a salir. -No te vayas.**

**-¿Se supone que deba quedarme? –Taiki volvió a verla. –Debo decir… Claro, si ese es tu deseo me quedare… Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo si yo lo hubiera dicho ¿o no?**

**-Taiki por favor, -dijo Diana sin alzar la cabeza. –Se que no hay excusa pero…**

**-¡¡EXACTO!! No hay excusa, me dejaste por que no podía hablar, me dejaste por que probablemente no hablaría nunca. ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Problemas de aprendizaje? ¿Problemas con las cuerdas vocales? Que mas da el problema, finalmente no les importo y se fueron dejándome SOLO… Tú no viste a mi nana morir frente a mí, no viste como cayó de las escaleras mientras su último respiro era para decir que siempre cuidaría de mí… **

**-Taiki no es justo… -A pesar del dolor que sentía Diana no mostraba ninguna lágrima. –Ya habíamos hablado de esto. **

**-Si es cierto. –Taiki veía un poco borroso por que aun no disimulaba bien su dolor. –Lo siento pero no lo pude evitar ante tu petición. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? Finalmente no viniste a hablar conmigo. **

**-Por que… por que vine… vine para hablar de tu hermano. **

** Las piernas de Serena se movieron solas, no quería saber más, ni Taiki ni Seiya eran sus hermanos, las palabras de Rei fueron olvidadas, ahora se sentía realmente sola. Tomo su celular y salio por la ventana del cuarto de Seiya, salio de la casa tratando de no ser vista. Una vez fuera de casa llamo a la única persona con quien se sentía tranquila, el teléfono dio algunos tonos antes de que alguien contestara, las lágrimas ya escapaban de los ojos de Serena.**

**-¿Bombón? **

** ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había llamado a Seiya? ¿Como hablar con él de esto? ¿Como decirle lo que había escuchado?**

**-Serena, ¿Qué pasa?**

** Ella contuvo sus lágrimas y colgó el teléfono, esta vez llamo a Yaten. Una vez más la espera le parecía eterna… Cuatro… cinco… seis tonos… Nadie contestaba. **

**-****_Por favor, por favor contesta_****…**

**-Princesa, ¿Qué pasa? **

**-Ayu… a… ayúdame… -Las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar. **

**-¿Dime donde estas?**

**-Debajo… debajo de nuestro árbol. **

**-Espérame, la escuela no esta lejos, no tardo. **

**-Yaten… -Serena lloraba más fuerte. –Me siento muy mal… por favor… **

**-No me cuelgues princesa, no me cuelgues, aquí estoy…**

** ¿Quince minutos? Quizás un poco más, pero él nunca dejo de hablarle por el celular, no la dejo colgar en ningún momento, un taxi se estaciono cerca del parque, Yaten saco dinero de su bolsa y lo entrego al taxista, ¿y su cambio? ¿Que podía importar mas que las lágrimas de su princesa?**

** La vio al pie de ese árbol, y la escuchaba por el celular. No colgó para abrazarla, ella tampoco lo hizo para refugiarse en sus brazos. **

**-Tranquila princesa, ya estoy aquí.**

** Serena lloro un poco más, cuando por fin estuvo tranquila apago su celular, casi al instante entro la llamada de Seiya. **

**-¿Bombón? ¿Dónde estas?**

**-Con… Yaten.**

**-Estaba muy preocupado, hace un rato entro una llamada de tu celular y nadie contesto, desde entonces te he estado llamando y…**

**-Seiya yo…**

**-Discúlpame si te moleste, no fue mi intención. Por favor perdóname. **

**-Seiya este no es el momento, además no estoy enojada contigo. –Sus ojos se cristalizaban una vez más. –Seiya te quiero mucho, hablamos en la casa, ¿OK?**

**-De acuerdo, adiós.**

**-Adiós… **

** Apenas había podido terminar de despedirse, las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. Esta vez Yaten estaba con ella, cuando al fin se calmo le explico lo que ocurría. **

**-No te preocupes Princesa, no estas sola. –Yaten limpio sus lagrimas. –Tranquila… No estas sola, yo no te dejare sola.**


	22. La verdad y la mentira

**Chicas gracias a todas… **

**Jojojojo… primero lo primero…**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden.-Mas largos? Jeje… de verdad pensé que no era muy corto… jeje…**

**Liebende lesung.- Aquí te tengo una sorpresa… Espero te agrade.**

**Patty Ramirez.- Este capitulo despejara muchas de tus dudas… y traerá mas estoy segura.**

**Prigspe.- Si tienes razón… ahora tiene que tomar una decisión muy difícil.**

**Veronick.- Gracias por leer… si, fue duro, pero sigue leyendo por favor que aun no terminamos.**

**Ryo neko chan.- Ojala te siga gustando el fic.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer… este capitulo les traerá muchas respuestas… jojojo…. Espero les guste.**

**Cuidense mucho mucho… se les quiere y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo-nyo**

**O – o – o – o – o – O – o – o – o – o – O **

**Capitulo 22. –La verdad y la mentira.**

** El atardecer caía cuando Serena volvía a su casa. Quizá su papá ya estaba en casa, quizás ya estaban cenando. Ver esa casa desde afuera le ocasiono nostalgia. Yaten había estado con ella toda la tarde, ella había querido volver sola.**

** Entro a la casa y todo parecía normal, sin embargo ella mostraba un semblante muy vació, triste. Al abrir la puerta el primer rostro que vio fue el de su mamá, la miro y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos. **

**-¿Serena, por que no avisaste que salías? Estábamos preocupados por ti. **

**-Lo siento.**

**-¿Paso algo cariño?**

**-¿Lo escuchaste verdad? –Taiki bajaba las escaleras al tiempo que la veía.**

**-Si.**

**-Ven, hablaremos en la sala. **

** En la sala su papá esperaba paciente, estaba sentado frente a la mesa mientras tomaba una taza de café. **

**-¿Y Seiya? **

**-Dijo que cenaría en casa de Shinji. **

**-¿Por que nos escondieron algo así?**

**-Serena… **

**-Tu madre y yo tuvimos nuestras razones para hacerlo. **

**-¿Cómo pudieron? –Serena una vez más lloraba. –Que se su pone que íbamos a hacer el día que alguno quisiera…**

**-¡No tienes por que exigirles nada! –Taiki se paro frente a ella. –Tú no sabes por lo que…**

**-Taiki. –Su mamá lo detuvo. –Deja que nosotros hablemos con ella. **

**-El día que tu mamá me dijo que esperaba un bebé me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, decíamos que tendríamos 2, 3 o quizás cuatro hijos, estábamos tan felices. –Kenji bajo la mirada. –Pero no era posible, tu mamá tenía problemas, y si quería tener otro hijo podría costar la vida de ambos. **

**-Cuando regresábamos a casa con nuestro único hijo una enfermera nos informo que nos esperaban para dar de alta a nuestro bebé. –Continúo su mamá. –La madre del niño había registrado a su bebé con otro nombre, el mío, pero no era mi firma, así que tuvimos que hablar con el doctor para que nos dejaran traerlo, él accedió y de esa forma obtuvimos unos mellizos, un guapo niño y una hermosa niña.**

** Serena miraba la alfombra mientras asimilaba las cosas, la voz de Taiki la saco de su concentración al relatarle su llegada.**

**-Mis padres salieron de la casa, una vez más habían discutido, algunos días atrás habían vaciado la casa, no se por que pero en esa casa solo quedamos mi nana y yo.**

**-Taiki lloraba mucho y sus llantos se oían por toda la calle. –Mama Ikuko recordó aquel día con lágrimas en los ojos. –No era la primera vez, pero esta vez se escuchaban más fuerte, parecía pedir ayuda. Tu papá se metió a aquella casa y saco al niño de ahí. Hicimos hasta lo imposible para que nos dejaran quedarnos con Taiki.**

**-Al principio lloraba preguntando por su nana, o pidiendo sus caros juguetes y al final acepto nuestro cariño en lugar de sus lujos. –Continúo su padre. –La escuela privada que esta frente a nuestra casa solía ser el hogar de la familia Kou, antes la entrada daba hacia este lado de la calle. **

**-Pero después de que se fueron no volvimos a saber nada de ellos. –Dijo Ikuko limpiándose algunas lágrimas. –Hasta hace poco supimos que se habían cambiado de nombre.**

**-No cuestiono lo que hicieron… -Dijo Serena sollozando. -¿Pero por que nos lo ocultaron? No somos insensibles, ni nada por el estilo, nos han enseñado a ser tolerantes, lo hubiéramos comprendido… -Serena comenzó a llorar mas fuerte. -¿Acaso no nos tienen confianza?**

**-Serena nosotros… -Trato de defenderse Ikuko.**

**-Teníamos miedo de que quisieran dejarnos. **

**-¿Por qué habrían de dejarnos? –Contesto Serena. –Somos una familia lo demás…**

**-¿Qué ocurre? –Seiya estaba parado en la entrada de la sala, nadie había escuchado abrirse la puerta. -¿Por qué lloran?**

**-Siéntate… -Le dijo Taiki. –Tenemos que hablar. **

**-NO… no necesito sentarme… ¿QUE PASA?**

**-Seiya… -Dijo Kenji que fue interrumpido por los sollozos de Serena. **

**-Pasa que no somos hermanos. **

** Seiya no podía creer lo que decían, incluso le pareció que las lagrimas de Serena eran exageradas… Una broma, solo eso podía ser. **

**-Ya me asustaron… ya pueden reírse, su broma es muy buena.**

**-No es una broma Seiya. –Dijo Taiki mirándolo a los ojos. **

**-Bombón…-Seiya se sentó junto a ella. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es mentira verdad? Sigues molesta, por favor discúlpame, no volveré a decir nada que te moleste, pero por favor dime que es una broma… -Seiya miro el dolor en los ojos de su… ¿hermana? –Serena…**

** Una vez más Serena escucho la historia, ella se escondía en los brazos de Seiya mientras el trataba de comprender lo que estaba escuchando. **

**-No lo comprendo… -Dijo Seiya abrazando a Serena. –No te preocupes Bombón, no pasara nada, nada cambiara, tu y yo seguiremos siendo hermanos y…**

**-No es tan sencillo. –Dijo Taiki muy molesto. –Ella se entero por que cierta persona vino a visitarnos. Ella…**

**-Pero no volverá, tú no quieres saber nada de ella, y ella… ella…**

**-Serena. –Dijo Ikuko tomando la mano de su hija. –Ella quiere que conozcas a tu verdadero mellizo, a tu padre y…**

**-¿Mi mellizo?**

**-Seiya es el único hijo natural de los Tsukino. –Taiki estaba de rodillas frente a ella. **

** ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Cómo ella pudo creer que estaba sola? ¿En que momento dejo de escuchar la verdad para convertirla en su verdad? Ella deseaba cubrir la mentira con otra mentira. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la niña que nadie quiso? ¿Con que derecho volvía esa mujer a reclamar por ella si la había abandonado en ese lugar. Sintió miedo, sintió tanto miedo como no había sentido en toda su vida, se escondió en los brazos de Seiya, lloro tanto como pudo soportar su cuerpo. **

** Ikuko sufrió con el dolor de su hija y ella se escondió en los brazos de Kenji que tambien lloraba. Taiki se sentó en la mesa mirando a su familia separada. Por eso odiaba a esa mujer, solo destruía el orden, solo sabía hacer daño.**

**-¿Aun me culpas? –Dijo Taiki mirando a su mamá. -Esa mujer solo trae desdichas. **

**-Ella tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado. **

**-Pudo ser de otra forma. –Taiki volvió a acercarse a su hermana. –Serena si no quieres verla no te preocupes, no es algo que debas hacer. **

**-No tiene por que cambiar algo. –Dijo Seiya. –Somos y seguiremos siendo una familia. **

** Serena dejo de llorar poco a poco, se aparto de los brazos de Seiya y limpio sus lágrimas, miro a todos detenidamente, bao la cabeza y contesto:**

**-No voy a abandonar a mi familia. **

** Una sonrisa en la familia hizo que se calmaran las cosas, pero ella siguió a hablando y así mismo la sonrisa se borro. **

**-Tengo un mellizo, quizás ha estado solo. **

**-¿Y NOSOTROS QUE? –Seiya no hacía una pregunta, exigía una explicación. -¿No somos una familia? ¿No somos nosotros tus hermanos? **

**-Seiya… -Trato de calmarlo Taiki. –Ella solo…**

**-¡SUELTAME! ¿Es una mejor familia? ¿ES ESO? **

**-Me lastimas… -Susurro Serena.**

**-¡Y TU A NOSOTROS! **

** Seiya no dijo nada más, se sentía muy mal, quiso huir pero no quería salir de la casa sin saber que haría ella, así que subió a su cuarto, el único lugar seguro en esa casa. **

** Taiki por el contrario comprendía el deseo de su hermana, él mismo lo había experimentado en su momento, pero por temor había preferido no hacerlo. Sin embargo ella, ella era mas fuerte… ella tenía más fuerza que él y sin duda su corazón era mas grande.**

**-Serena, ¿tú…? -pregunto Taiki. **

**-Aun no lo se, no se si quiero ir a vivir con ella, pero necesito saber que pasa, quienes son.**

**-Ten. -Dijo su mamá mientras le daba una tarjeta. –Esta es su tarjeta. **

** Seiya estaba sentado en cu acostumbrado lugar en la ventana, quizás esta vez ella no vendría a consolar su dolor… o quizás si. Una vez más estaba parada en la puerta mirando a su hermano, él no quería verla, temía lo que ella pudiera decir.**

**-¿Vienes a despedirte? –Pregunto él sin voltear a verla…**

**-No.**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Nada… **

** Por primera vez Serena se dio la vuelta sin siquiera haber entrado a su cuarto, la cena estaba servida y él lo sabía… Quizás sería la última vez que comerían juntos así que se guardo su dolor y bajo a comer como todas las noches lo hacía con su familia. **

** Una cena callada, un poco dolorosa, pero que fue amenizada con el pastel de Taiki, y eso gracias también a Seiya.**

**-Mamá… -Dijo al ver que traía Taiki el pastel. –Préstame el cuchillo. **

**-Si claro, ten.**

**-Serena… -Dijo Seiya mirando a su aun hermana. –No se si volvamos a cenar juntos como familia, así que… -él le extendió el cuchillo. –Celebremos esta cena, por que hoy es un día muy especial.**

** Por la noche Serena trataba de dormir mientras miraba esa tarjeta, se veía muy triste, Seiya abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pidió permiso para pasar.**

**-Claro, pasa. **

**-¿Estas bien? **

**-Creo que si… -Ella volteo a verlo. –La verdad no lo se, es que…**

** Ahora ella no era prohibida, ella no era más su hermana ni su melliza, ese beso le supo distinto, ahora le sabía a… ¿amor? Muy probablemente si era eso, antes era una travesura, ahora ella había decidido irse y él podía comenzar a amarla. **

** No por primera vez ella se sonrojaba, pero si por primera vez parecía estar asombrada por la actitud de su… ¿hermano? Si, fuese como fuese la situación él siempre sería su hermano. Y ahora no se sentía cómoda con esa situación. **

**-No creo que sea el mejor momento. –Serena bajo la cabeza. –Seiya yo…**

**-No lo entendí antes pero ahora lo entiendo, si te vas con… nosotros podremos ser algo más... –Seiya jalo el rostro de Serena para que lo viera. -¿Qué ocurre?**

**-¿Podríamos hablar de esto después?**

**-¿Te moleste? –Seiya parecía estarse molestando. –Tanto tiempo rogando por que no fueras mi hermana y ahora creo que mi deseo se ha cumplido. **

**-Seiya por favor, este no es el mejor momento.**

**-¿Pero por que? No lo entiendo, ¿que ocurre? No aceptaba que salieras de mi vida, tenía miedo de perderte pero ahora se que no es así… Esto es una oportunidad para mí. **

**-TRATA DE PONERTE EN MI LUGAR… -Serena volvió a derramar lágrimas. –No es tan sencillo como lo dices. **

**-¿Te atreviste a besarme cuando eras mi melliza y ahora no quieres verme? ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Me lastimas… vete por favor.**

**-Bombón escúchame… mira… **

**-Seiya, por favor… vete.**

** Serena volteo a ver a la ventana de nuevo, las lagrimas seguían cubriendo sus ojos. Seiya se sentía molesto por su actitud, antes de salir algo llamo su atención… Un pequeño papel tirado en el suelo, él no lo dudo y lo levanto… Al ver su contenido volvió a ver a su hermana, no dijo nada y solo la dejo que se desahogara en sus brazos, ella lloraba y el solo podía tratar de cuidarla. **

** Yaten no había podido dormir, algo no lo dejaba en paz, la conversación con Serena lo había dejado muy preocupado, se sentía mal por ella, podía sentir su dolor. Era como si cada lágrima que ella derramaba era una espina que lo cortaba. **

** No pudiendo dormir salio al lago, como aquel día que ella fue a buscarlo. Al igual que ese día él fue a ver aquella rosa que habían plantado… su sorpresa fue grata, un pequeño retoño se asomaba entre la tierra, ya tenía un capullo… quizás pronto se abriría.**

**_Dolor…_**

**_Por Serena Tsukino_**

**_¿Has sentido una daga en tus manos?_**

**_El frió acero acariciándote suavemente…_**

**_El rocé del filo cortando tu piel a su paso…_**

**_El calor que deja la herida abierta…_**

**_Y la sensación de que algo esta mal…_**

**_Esa es la sensación del dolor_**

**_El frió silencio…_**

**_El roce de las palabras…_**

**_El calor de la ira…_**

**_Y la sensación de que el dolor no termina._**

**_Entonces…_**

**_¿Has sentido el dolor en tu ser?_**


	23. Cambio de Rol

**Capitulo 23. –Cambio de rol.**

Después de llorar toda la noche fue difícil levantarse por la mañana, ella fue la primera en abrir lo ojos, él aun dormía, la abrazaba tratando de absorber aunque fuese un poco de su dolor… y lo logro, ella se sentía mejor después de haber dormido en sus brazos.

Se movió y eso ocasiono que él despertara, se sentía apenado por haberse comido en lugar de cuidar su sueño. Ella le regalo una sonrisa y él un beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, prefiero ir sola.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas algo solo llámame.

-Si.

Serena sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo las actividades en su casa comenzaban, su padre al trabajo y su mamá a los quehaceres del hogar. Como de costumbre bajo a desayunar.

-Serena, ¿ya estas despierta? –Su papá se asombro al verla.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-No mamá gracias… -Serena pensó un poco lo que había dicho. –Estoy bien así.

-Hija hoy… -se interrumpió Kenji. –Esto es difícil para todos. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

-No, estar bien papá, pase lo que pase esta será mi casa ¿verdad?

-Claro que si… -Dijo su mamá. –Ayer decidimos no mudarnos así que… tu cuarto seguirá intacto.

-Gracias.

Serena caminaba por la calle, nadie la acompañaba, quizás eso hacía que sintiera un gran miedo al ir ella sola a conocer a la que decía ser su familia de sangre.

-Esto… es tan raro. –Se dijo para si mientras miraba las casas al caminar. –Si tan solo fuera una broma de mal gusto… o un mal sueño…

Mientras ella caminaba sola Yaten discutía con su familia, estaban reunidos en la sala y tanto Yaten como su padre parecían molestos.

-¿No puedes obligarme? –Decía Yaten muy molesto. –Eso explica que lleguen sin avisar.

-Ya basta… deja de comportarte como un niño.

-¿Te parece poco que me pidas que acepte a alguien que no conozco…

-Solo vas a conocer personas, es una familia extraña pero…

-No me vengas con tu discurso de que es algo necesario.

-Yaten… -Su mamá le llamo la atención. –Solo la vas a conocer.

-No… y esa es mi ultima palabra.

-Déjate de caprichos… -Dijo su papá. –Las decisiones están tomadas y no importa lo que digas así se harán las cosas.

-Entonces no te tomes la molestia de avisar. Yaten salía de la sala mientras hablaba. -Ni pidas mi opinión, ni esperes que actué como quieres.

-Te dije que no era buena idea. –Alego su papá.

-No me importa, tendrá que aceptarlo.

-Señora… -Una chica de servicio entro a la sala.

-Ahora voy.

Una enorme casa, un enorme jardín, su "familia" tenía una buena posición social, una agradable señora la recibió en la puerta de un lugar que ya conocía.

-Serena… -Dijo la mujer sonriendo. –Que bueno que pudiste venir.

-Bueno yo… -Serena agacho la cabeza. –No estaba muy decidida a venir.

-Quiero que conozcas a tu padre.

Yaten estaba mirando por la ventana… pensaba en lo que le habían dicho… ¿Qué ocultaba su familia? Quizás solamente querían molestarlo. Alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante. –Dijo con suma frialdad en sus palabras. -¿Necesitas decir algo más madre?

-Yo…

-¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME INTERESA CONOCERLA!!

-Mmm… -La chica en la puerta no se decidida a entrar.

-¿O acaso será que eres tu? –Yaten seguía sin voltear a verla. -¿No estas cómoda en tu casa? ¿Quieres probar una vida de lujos? ¿O simplemente viniste a ver como vivimos? Esta familia es un porquería… si tienes algo mejor cuídalo, no vale la pena este lugar.

-Vine por ti…

Imposible… esa voz… Yaten se dio la vuelta para verla, era ella Serena, aun sosteniendo la puerta, temerosa de entrar… y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo paso? El dolor que ayer ella había sentido era en parte culpa de sus padres… No era que sus hermanos tuvieran padres distintos era que ella era…

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a… a conocer…

-¿Mis padres están abajo? ¿Te lastime?

-Hasta cierto punto tienes razón… -Ella trato de sonreír sin conseguirlo. –Yo vine…

-¿Ella fue a buscarte?

-Si.

-Entonces… tus lágrimas… tu dolor… -Yaten no dejaba de mirarla. –Taiki y tú son…

Serena solo movió la cabeza, Yaten se sentó en su sillón… no creía lo que estaba pasando, no era posible. ¿Y el amor que sentía por ella? ¿Y todas las noches pensando en su sonrisa? ¿Qué hacer con ese deseo de hacerla feliz? ¿Qué hacer con sus manos gritando por tocarla?

No muy convencida entro al cuarto, no se separaba de la puerta. Yaten se levanto y al estar parado frente a ella la miro a los ojos… Sus ojos… ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? Tenía la misma mirada de su madre, solo que Serena aun tenía luz en ellos.

-¿Eres mi hermana? –Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. –Mi melliza…

No tuvo fuerzas para seguir de pie, sus piernas temblaban tanto que callo de rodillas frente a ella. Lagrimas calladas cayeron a los pies de Serena, eran tanto de él como de ella. Ella se agacho y lo abrazo, él no se movía… su dolor… el dolor de ambos impedía que dijeran palabra alguna.

Por fin Yaten tuvo el valor de levantarse. Se aparto de ella y miro por la ventana, ella también se levanto pero no se atrevía a avanzar ni siquiera un paso.

-Vete… -Dijo sin voltear a verla.

-¿Yaten?

-Vete… -Volvía repetir. –No quiero verte en esta casa.

-Pero Yaten…

-¡NO ME ESUCHASTE! –Él volteo a verla. –Vete de aquí… Por favor vete.

Ella no podía creer lo que veía, una vez más la mirada de Yaten para ella era vacía y sin ninguna luz. Pero esta vez respetaría su decisión, salio lentamente del cuarto y poco después de aquella casa… Justo cuando ella salía Yaten busco a sus padres.

-¿No es tierna? –Dijo su mamá que cerraba la puerta.

-No quiero verla por aquí.

-Yaten no es mala persona…

-¿NO ME ESCUCHASTE? –Grito Yaten que caminaba hacía la sala.

-¿No es la chica que…? –Dijo su padre tratando de hacer memoria. –Si es aquella que vimos en el restaurante.

-¿Por qué no te simpatiza? –Su mamá parecía preocupada.

-Me parece que ella es la misma chica que…

-¡¡BASTA!! –Grito Yaten al no querer escuchar lo que ellos decían. –No quiero saber nada de ella, no es la persona que piensan… Soy hijo único y NADA cambiara eso.

Las cortantes palabras de Yaten hicieron que sus padres le pusieran atención, era de esperarse, siempre había sido hijo único y tener que compartir todo con una extraña no era agradable.

Pero la razón real era otra, le dolía pensar que la amaba y que ya nunca sería para él. Hasta eso habían sabido arruinarle sus padres. Su destino era ser infeliz el resto de su vida. Esa casa y ese apellido tenían una maldición, y no pensaba permitir que la sonrisa de Serena se opacara con la frialdad y frivolidad de su familia… La amaba demasiado como para permitirlo.

No regreso a casa, pasó al templo, donde ya sin lágrimas hablo con sus amigas Minako y Rei… ambas trataron de consolar su dolor, pero claro ninguna supo hacerlo.

¿Las 5? Quizás las seis de la tarde, cuando caminaba hacía la que aun era su casa, paso por el parque donde tantas cosas había platicado con sus amigos, donde había visto a Yaten por primera vez… en la maquina de dulces.

¿Por qué lo había olvidado? Por eso el guardaba unos pequeños dulces en su cuarto, dulces que el le había prohibido comer, ahora lo recordaba, su amable sonrisa y el efusivo abrazo de ella… por un instante sonrió.

-Hola… -Serena volteo rápidamente. –Bombón…

-Seiya…

No quería seguir llorando, pero parecía necesitarlo, poco a poco se acerco a él, ella no lo notaba pero él corazón se Seiya parecía querer salirse de su pecho, la emoción infinita de ver pro primera vez a la mujer que amaba.

-No me fue muy bien.

-¿Te quedaras?

-No, él me necesita.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si.

Unas ganas desesperadas de abrazarla, de besarla, de no dejarla ir y prometerle que el dolor que sentía dejaría de existir… si tan solo ella le diera una oportunidad. ¿Qué hacer? Ella había entrado a su cuarto y le había regalado un beso, había sido un lugar donde esconderse cuando su corazón lloraba, y sobre todo un apoyo cuando se sentía desfallecer. ¿Cómo hacerle ver lo que él sentía por ella? ¿Cómo lograr que ella correspondiera?

-¿Quieres caminar?

-.Si.

Parecía que el tiempo le tenía una sorpresa, de pronto a su alrededor no había nadie, parecían estar solos caminando por un hermoso lugar de ese parque. La vista era hermosa, el atardecer caía sobre la ciudad y el lago reflejaba un hermoso sol, pintaba los ojos de serena de naranja y su piel parecía aun más hermosa.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? –Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al sol. –Me gustaría verlo.

-Claro.

Otro momento de tensión, nunca había sentido esto con su… con ella. Conocía todo de él y ahora se sentía desnudo frente a ella, su corazón latía mas fuerte y solo deseaba vivir en sus ojos.

-Bombón… -Seiya no pensaba su corazón hablaba. –Déjame cuidarte. –La chica que lo había visto crecer lo miraba como si no lo conociera. –Quiero ser yo quien guarde tus lágrimas, quiero curar tu dolor y llenarme de ti… Bombón…

-No puedo… no puedo dejar de verte como…

-No lo digas… -Seiya se molesto al escucharla. –No es posible… ¿Por qué? Fuiste tu quien inicio nuestra travesura, por que no volverlo real.

-No es tan sencillo, no es…

-Ninguna te parecía suficiente, ninguna era ideal, solo tu… Me querías tanto como yo a ti… Se que tu también me necesitabas… se que este sentimiento es reciproco.

¿El dolor de saber que una vez más había perdido a quien creía amar? ¿O quizás el temor de estar sola al tomar la decisión de no dejarlo solo? Probablemente él tenía razón y ella seguía enamorada de él… ¿Sus dulces palabras o sentimientos reales?

Fuese cual fuese la razón Serena se dejo envolver por el calor de Seiya. Le dejo entrar en su corazón y curar sus heridas, cuidar de ella pata no sentirse sola en ese nuevo mundo.

La despedida no fue del todo triste, Serena parecía volver a sonreír. Habían pasado tres días desde que había ido a conocer a su "familia" Su nueva madre habían insistido en comprarle todo nuevo, pero ella se negaba hacerlo, solo llevaba lo necesario. Lo necesario para estar una o dos semanas en aquella enorme casa. Lo necesario para tratar de adaptarse.

Ni Seiya ni Serena mostraban lo que los hacía sonreír, su relación era secreto para todos, no era raro que estuvieran solos, pero lo extraño era su alegría al saber de la separación.

Una vez más de nuevo en aquella casa… camino por el jardín y Julieta la guió hasta el que sería su nuevo cuarto, toco la puerta de Yaten y sin ser invitada se atrevió a entrar… el lugar estaba vació, temía que él se hubiera ido, pero al ver sus libros y su reloj sobre el escritorio algo ilumino su sonrisa.

Fue a buscarlo al lago donde les gustaba estar, ya era noche, y la luna iluminaba de forma hermosa el lugar, Yaten sintió los pasos y volteo a verla. Quizás él le diría que se fuera, que no quería verla… Pero ella fue quien hablo primero.

-No lo digas…

-¿Volviste?

-Te prometí no dejarte solo.


	24. Cambios, miedo un nuevo mundo

**Capitulo 24. –Cambios, miedo… un nuevo mundo.**

La rutina cambio, no se levantaba temprano para llegar a la escuela por que aun no comenzaban las clases. Sin embrago se levantaba muy temprano, y salía de su cuarto. Muy por el contrario en la casa nadie la veía levantaba hasta cerca de las 10 de la mañana, siendo que se levantaba a las 7 u 8.

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, los señores Takeuchi parecían prepararse para salir, los golpes en la puerta de cuarto de Yaten resonaba en sus oídos.

-¿Yaten? –Decía Diana mientras tocaba la puerta. -¡YATEN!

-Gritos… -Decía Yaten mientras se despertaba. -Puros gritos.

-¡YATEN!

-YA VOY… -Yaten abría la puerta. –Eso es todo lo que ha traído esa niña a esta casa, puros gritos.

-Disculpa que interrumpa tu sueño… -Decía su mamá mientras entraba a su cuarto. –Es solo que tu papá y yo vamos de salida y Serena no esta en su cuarto.

-Con suerte se perdió en la casa. –Al decir esto entraba a su baño.

-¿Qué?

-Que quizás se levanto en la noche por agua y se perdió en la enorme casa.

-No tiene a que pararse, ahí muchas personas de servicio que…

-Ella no es como tu. –Dijo él mientras se escuchaba el ruido del agua correr. -¿Solo para eso me despertaste?

-No. –Su madre entendió que no se estaba bañando. –¿Podrías llevarla de compras?

-¿De compras? –Dijo Yaten que se lavaba las manos en el baño.-¿Para que?

-Recuerda que tenemos la fiesta de los Chuuko, no creo que tenga algo apropiado para la ocasión. No necesito decirte cuan importante son los Chuuko.

-¿Por qué no la llevas tu? -Dijo saliendo del baño.

-Tenemos algunos asuntos que atender.

-Pero es tu hija. –Yaten traía una toalla, se preparaba para bañarse. -¿Acaso no tienes…?

-Yaten no voy a discutir esto contigo, si no quieres…

-No te preocupes la llevare.

-Gracias. –Su mamá estaba por salir mientras él preparaba su baño, el ruido de la regadera le hizo recordar algo. –Por cierto, llevaba al estilista, que cambien esos chonguitos que siempre trae.

Yaten solo se asomo para verla, vio como ella se retiraba de su cuarto, la regadera seguía sonando, miro por la ventana para ver como sus padres salían de la casa. Sonrió un poco y después volvió al baño.

-Ya se fueron… -Dijo extendiendo la mano con una toalla hacía la regadera. –Toma, sécate.

-¿Tenías que hacer esto? –Dijo Serena temblando de frió. –Pudiste al menos nivelar la temperatura.

-Jajajaja… -Yaten reía al verla temblar de frió. –No habría sido divertido.

Yaten se calmo un poco y la abrazo, la seco con la toalla y la beso tiernamente en los labios, se quito la camisa del pijama y se la dio, ella sonrió y salieron juntos del baño.

-Espero no estés molesta por lo que dijo.

-Ya me esperaba algo así… -Serena bajo la mirada mientras se sentaba en la cama. –No me molesta, me pone un poco triste.

-Te dije que era mejor no venir, son personas muy frías.

-¿Y tu? –Serena sonrió para verlo. -¿Gritos y mas gritos?

-Ja, si y es la verdad. Si no estas cantando alguien esta gritando.

-¿Cómo tu esta mañana?

-Eso es diferente.

Se besaron, e incluso hubo algunas caricias… Se negaban a creer que fueran mellizos y preferían mantener la relación de novios. Era más fácil seguirse viendo de esa forma que verse como hermanos.

Este juego ya llevaba una semana, semana en la que Seiya y ella parecían mantener una relación de la cual por supuesto nadie sabía nada, a excepción de Yaten, el cual parecía no molestarse.

Si en algo tenía razón Taiki era en que los "Mellizos" tardarían mucho en separarse, lo que él no se imaginaba era que tanto su mellizo real como Seiya estaban encerrados en sus encantos y ella no sabía que camino tomar.

Sentía que amaba a Yaten y así mismo lo sentía con Seiya. Yaten por su parte no quería conocer más mujer que ella y Seiya sentía que ella era la mujer de su vida. Los sentimientos, las situaciones e incluso las miradas hacía de este campo de batalla algo muy difícil en que caminar, pero que ninguno de los tres quería dejar.

Una mañana ajetreada, vestidos zapatos y el salón de belleza, donde únicamente le dieron manicura y delinearon su cara, Yaten no permitiría que le quitaran esos bonitos chonguitos que eran tan característicos en ella.

-¿Estas seguro? –Dijo Serena mientras subía a la limosina. –Mamá dijo…

-No me importa lo que digan, no permitiré que te quiten algo que es tuyo.

Serena no dijo nada más, el vestido que habían escogido era hermoso, blanco por que Yaten pensaba que era el color que mejor le quedaba; ligero, por que no quería dañar su sencillez; perfecto para unos zapatos blancos que la hacía ver como una princesa. Y finalmente si había cambiado sus dos colitas, traía los dos chonguitos pero en media cola, como Minako pero con dos chonguitos en lugar de una coleta.

La limosina llego a recogerlos, pasarían después a recoger a sus padres. Serena se sentía muy presionada, no sabía como comportarse en estos eventos de sociedad.

Llegaron a su destino, todos parecían muy tranquilos, incluso Yaten, solo ella quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, desaparecer… Un hermoso jardin, un amable mayordomo y una linda señorita les dieron la bienvenida, el señor Chuuko salio a recibirlos, sus padres se retiraron en él, mientras Serena tomaba el brazo de Yaten, tenía miedo.

-No me dejes sola... –Susurro.

-¿Serena? No te preocupes, no hay nada que temer.

-¡¡YATEN!!

-Netzu... –Dijo él sonriendo.

Una chica de cabello blanco y ojos grises se acerco a saludarlo, parecía una muñequita con su hermoso vestido rosa, además de ser mas bajita que los mellizos. Serena de alguna forma se sintió menos, pero estaba tranquila pues le parecía que era una niña, cosa que reflexiono cuando ella se acerco a saludar a Yaten y lo beso cerca de los labios, él no se opuso, muy al contrario parecía contento.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Netzu? –Mientras decía esto ella se colgaba se su brazo libre. –Pensé que seguirías de vacaciones por Nueva York.

-Es el cumpleaños de mi abuelo y quise venir, además que cuando vi la lista de invitados no pide dejar de venir a verte.

-Si te escucha tu abuela seguro que te regresara a Nueva York.

-Jaja… es cierto. –Netzu miro un momento a Serena. –Disculpa, no nos presentaron.

-¡Ah es cierto! Ella es Serena Tsu… mi hermana menor.

-¿Tu hermana? –Netzu parecía asombrada. –No sabia que…

-Es una larga historia. Pero…

-¡Netzu! –Una señora alta y con porte llamo la chica. -¿Podrías venir un momento?

-Claro. –Ella soltó el brazo de Yaten. – ¿Me disculpan un momento?

Los mellizos dejaron que la chica se fuera, ellos entraron un poco más al jardín, Yaten noto la molestia de Serena, molestia que pasaba desapercibida por los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mmm… -Serena trato de hacerse la desentendida. -¿De que hablas?

-No me engañas, estas molesta, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. –Ahora Serena no oculto su molestia. –No pasa nada.

-No me hagas una escena aquí.

-¿Escena? –Susurro Serena. -¿Quién es ella? ¿Con que derecho te saluda de esa forma?

-¿Es por eso? Netzu es una amiga que conozco desde…

-¿Amiga? ¿O es una de tantas en tu lista de conquistas?

-¿De que…?

-¿Serena? –Se escucho la vez de un hombre. -¿Eres tu?

Los mellizos voltearon a ver quien la llamaba, ambos lo conocían pero de distintos lugares, cuando lo llamaron se sorprendieron.

-¿Lo conoces? -Pregunto Yaten.

-Claro, es Darien.

-Si lo se, es el hijo menor de la familia Chiba.

-¿Darien? –Serena lo miro asombrada.

-Es algo largo de explicar. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarla. –Que gusto verte Yaten.

-Igualmente… -Mientras saludaba a Darien vio venir a Netzu.

-Yaten puedo raptarte un momento.

-Claro.

Yaten no pensó las cosas ni un momento, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Serena para ver si estaba de acuerdo, claro que ella se molesto mucho antes esto.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –Pregunto Darien acercándose un poco más a ella. –No sabia que…

-Es mi hermano. –Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a Yaten. -¿Recuerdas aquel día que en que llegue llorando a tu casa? Pues no era cierto, Taiki es mi hermano, Seiya no es mi hermano.

-Ustedes dos son…

-No quiero hablar de eso. –Ella bajo la cabeza escondiendo su tristeza. -¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estabas de viaje.

-Si lo estaba… Fui a ver a mi padre a Kyoto, regrese con ellos, estarán unos días en la ciudad y después volverán Kyoto, y yo volveré a la escuela.

-Vaya… no tenia idea de que fueras…

-No lo soy, no me gusta. –Darien guió a Serena para que se sentaran. –Desde que recuerdo he tenido una infancia diferente, yo pensaba en jugar con mi hermana y ella pasaba el tiempo en la escuela, aunque increíblemente solo era 4 años más grande que yo. Mi vida cambio cuando llego una nueva mucama con un hijo, un niño de mi edad. Me aventure a ir a su escuela, no me costo trabajo convencerla de que me dejara ir a la escuela con su hijo, ella era muy tierna. Cuando mis padres se enteraron casi la corren, pero algo paso, no se que fue pero sin duda fue algo bueno, ellos aceptaron con tal de mantener siempre el primer lugar en la escuela.

-Por lo que recuerdo lo lograste.

-Si, hasta la secundaria donde Taiki comenzó a darme mucha batalla, fue cuando comenzamos a separarnos. –Darien volteo a ver a Serena. –Ahora las cosas son distintas, yo soy distinto.

-¿Y que dice tu familia?

-No están muy contentos, pero no dejare que pisoteen lo que quiero.

Serena le regalo una sonrisa, el la hacia sentir tranquila, era como un respiro entre todo ese perfume francés y el olor de comida gourmet. Yaten por el contrario estaba platicando con Netzu, tambien se veían contento, en un momento se desaparecieron de la fiesta, Serena lo noto… pero trato de no darle importancia.

Una vez mas la noche cubrió la cuidad, una vez mas los mellizos Takeuchi platicaban como cada noche, Serena se acurrucaba en sus brazos, mientras el se sentaba en el sillón frente a la ventana. Esto se estaba volviendo rutina, platicar, reír, mirarse y comenzar el juego en que ambos se deseaban sin tener derecho a hacerlo.


	25. Yaten, Seiya Darien?

**CHICAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS**

**LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO TODO EL TIEMPO QUE ME HAN ACOMPAÑADO**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo, el siguiente es el final, les agradezco mucho todo el tiempo que han estado conmigo, gracias de verdad**

**O – o – o – o – o – O – o – o – o – o - O**

**Capitulo 25. –Yaten… Seiya… ¿Darien?**

Sentada comiendo un helado… miraba a la gente pasar, hace algunos meses Seiya le había confesado lo que el sentía por Nere… Ahora tendría una cita con él. Yaten estaba en la escuela, su papá en el trabajo y su mamá en casa como siempre.

-Espero que nadie nos vea… aun no se que hacer.

-Hola bombón… -La dulce voz de Seiya la hizo sonrojar sin saberlo. -¿Llevas mucho esperando?

-No. –Instintivamente bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rojas. –Acabo de llegar, solo tiene unos minutos.

Una suave caricia le hizo levantar la mirada, vio como poco a poco los labios de Seiya se acercaban a besar los suyos, cerró los ojos, disfruto el momento… ¿realmente lo disfruto?

Seiya si, él moriría por seguir en sus labio, por poder perderse en el aroma de su piel… ¿Pero ella? El hecho de saber que ya no era mellizo le restaba emoción.

¿Se divirtieron en la cita? Sí, eso era un hecho seguro, sin embargo no era lo que ella esperaba, hubiera dado cualquier cosa algunos meses atrás, pero ahora la realidad era otra.

-¿Te divertiste? –Seiya sabía que algo le pasaba.

-Si, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

-¿Estas bien? –Seiya temía saber la verdad. –Es decir, ¿te tratan bien?

-Si, son… bueno es muy diferente al ambiente en casa pero no me quejo.

-¿Y él?

-Es muy amable, trata de hacerme todo más fácil.

-Debe haber sido difícil para él… Digo todo esto… el cambio.

-Si, es difícil. –Serena miro a la luna, se veía distraía. –Todo esto ha sido… diferente.

-Serena… -Seiya dijo su nombre, algo serio pensaba decirle. -¿Esta situación no te es agradable, verdad?

Serena volteo a ver a Seiya, había dolor en sus ojos pero trataba de disimularlo. Ella comprendió los sentimientos de Seiya, él de alguna forma sabía lo que ella sentía. Eso la hizo sentir culpable.

-No te sientas mal, es obvio que las cosas son diferentes. –Continuo Seiya. –Aun tengo la esperanza de que me ames como yo lo hago, pero en el fondo creo y sé que tu necesidad por cuidar de él será más fuerte.

-No es eso… -Mentira, ella sabía que él tenía razón. –Todo es tan raro… nuestra vida es…

-No necesito que me mientas, vivimos demasiado tiempo juntos como para decir que te conozco perfectamente. Me encantaría escuchar de tus labios que me necesitas, pero es mentira… y sabes que lo sé. –Serena derramo algunas lágrimas. –Ven te llevo a tu casa, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que te vayas sola.

Algunas horas más tarde ella estaba sentada en su cuarto mirando las fotos del cumpleaños de Shinji, las del parque de diversiones, las de las vacaciones… y algunas que habían tomado cuando Yaten aun estudiaba con ellos… Tantas fotos, tantos recuerdos… Montones de imágenes contando una historia, una historia falsa… Llena de personas con mascaras que dentro de si guardaban un gran secreto, un dolor e incluso un amor.

La puerta sonó con golpes quedos de alguien que pedía entrar, Serena supo que era su hermano, le dio permiso de abrir mientras guardaba sus fotos.

-Hola… -Entro al cuarto. – ¿Estas bien?

-Si. –Serena no lo miraba, raro en ella. –Hoy vi a Seiya.

-¿Y como esta?

-Bien, todos están bien.

-A excepción de ti. –Serena volteo a verlo. -¿Por qué te asombras? Somos mellizos y tenemos una conexión, no creas que no siento tu miedo al decir esto, también siento tu dolor… por eso no fuiste a verme.

-Yaten…

-Lo se, ya no quieres… "jugar" con nosotros.

Yaten no le dijo nada más y salio de su cuarto, no quería molestarla y tampoco quería verla llorar… O mas bien que lo viera llorar a él.

Décimo día. Llevaba 10 días viviendo en esa casa y seguía sintiéndose como una intrusa. Pronto Yaten se graduaría, ya no iba a asistir a la preparatoria con Serena, muy probablemente ellos no seguirían viviendo en la cuidad… Ella temía por su futuro incierto.

Era usual verla caminar por el jardín, siempre iba a cuidar esa rosa roja que Yaten le había regalado hace tanto, era su único pasatiempo, ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de escribir.

-¿Así que a esto te dedicas? –La voz de Rei era inconfundible. –Hola.

-¿Rei, Minako? –Serena se lanzo sobre ellas. –Que alegría verlas.

-Fuimos a casa de los Tsukino y la hermana no estaba. –Bromeo Minako.

-Claro que no… -Serena las guió hacia donde estaba una mesa, sin que ella llamara, una de las chicas del servicio se acerco y les ofreció algo de beber. –Gracias…

-Vaya…yo podría acostumbrarme a esto. –Dijo Minako

-Pero yo no… -Dijo Serena bajando un poco la cabeza. –Es tan raro estar aquí, tan rodeada de gente y tan sola… Mis padres trabajan, Yaten en la escuela. Me aburro mucho.

-¿Cómo estás? –La pregunta de Rei no sorprendió a nadie. –Disculpa es que…

-No muy bien, es decir, ustedes saben lo que paso, yo creí quererlo y ahora…

-¿Qué haces aquí Serena? –Pregunto Minako acercándose a ella. –Por que supongo que viniste por cuenta propia.

-Él siempre estuvo solo, siempre decía que si hubiera tenido un hermano la soledad no le habría dolido tanto. –Serena volteo a ver hacia otro lado. –De alguna forma sus padres le quitaron a una persona que él quería, yo no quise negarle un deseo.

-Pero no es cómodo para ti, y no lo digo por el hecho de que… -Rei guardo silencio. –El punto es que este no es tu ambiente.

-Tienes razón, son gente muy fría, pero he aceptado estar aquí, regresar a casa sería molestar a mis "padres".

-No puedes vivir así. Dijo Minako tomando su mano. –No puedes estar así, que pasara cuando regresemos a la escuela, tu sonrisa ya no es la misma, no te hagas daño.

Minako y Rei tenían razón, ella trataba de cuidar a Yaten y en ese intento estaba perdiendo muchas cosas. Necesitaba tomar una decisión que le permitiera abandonar esa casa con la poca alegría que aún le quedaba.

Salió con ellas para tratar de distraerse unos momentos, se la paso muy divertida, hacia tanto que no se reía así, pero ellas tenían compromisos, Rei saldría con Nicholas y Minako iba a ver a Shinji que tenía una horrible gripe.

Aun era temprano como para volver a casa, los Tsukino no iban a estar, parecía que iban a devolver la nueva casa, Mama Ikuko ya no se quería mudar, Taiki estaba arreglando la bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso… Quizás Seiya podría verla…

-¡Serena! –La voz de Darien la hizo voltear. –Hola…

-¿Darien? Hola…

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-A pues vine con Rei y Minako, pero ellas ya se fueron.

-¿Tienes prisa? –Pregunto Darien con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Prisa?

-Si, me gustaría invitarte al cine o algo así. ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-Claro.

No fueron al cine, ni a comer, Darien y ella platicaron por horas sentados junto al lago que estaba en el parque, aquel donde Seiya la había besado sin tener el temor de equivocarse.

De regreso a casa, y aun no había nadie, se sintió un poco sola en esa enorme casa, se fue a su cuarto y se recostó recordando como en casa de los Tsukino su mamá o Taiki siempre estaba listos para recibir a la familia.

Una mañana más, una vez más Diana estaba tocando la puerta del cuarto de Yaten, una vez más Yaten se levanta de mal humor a abrirle y una vez más ella pregunta por Serena.

-¿Por que siempre es lo mismo? –Pregunta Yaten mientras se vuelve a meter a la cama.

-Por que una vez mas ella no esta en su cuarto.

-Cual es la prisa, ya esta bastante grandecita como para cuidarse.

-Pensábamos llevarla de compras, pero bueno… Nos vemos en el la noche, tenemos dos juntas y una reunión, adiós cielo.

Diana salió del cuarto… Yaten se levanto y tomo su celular, marco un número que ya sabía de memoria, espero el tono, ahora espero que contestaran…pero su única respuesta fue la contestadora.

-¿Dónde estás princesa?

Serena llevaba el celular en la mochila, no lo había escuchado sonar, además estaba tan divertida que quizás no hubiera querido contestar, últimamente Darien la hacía reír mucho, ella se sentía muy bien con él.

-Gracias por aceptar. –Dijo Darien cuando ya volvían a casa.

-No al contrario, no pensé que se vieran tan hermosas las estrellas de la mañana.

-Deberías ver la Aurora Boreal, es hermosa. –Serena solo le sonrió. –Me alegra el saber que te la pasaste bien. ¿No tendrás problemas por haber salido tan temprano?

-Pues… ¿tú tendrás problemas?

-Ja… Si logro llegar antes de que todos despierten no creo.

-Jajaja... Pues mi situación es la misma.

Yaten tenía poco más de una hora tratando de comunicarse con Serena, el resultado siempre era el mismo, ya estaba listo para salir, no quería irse sin verla, pero no tenía otra opción, estaba por graduarse y no podía faltar a sus últimas clases.

Un Jaguar gris se paro frente al lado de ella, cualquiera podría pensar mal, un secuestro, un propuesta indecorosa, alguien queriendo saber una dirección… ¿Un hermano celoso y desesperado?

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas? –Pregunto un Yaten furioso.

–Salí a caminar, quería ir a ver a mi mamá.

-Nos dejaste muy preocupados.

-Lo siento no quería molestar a nadie.

-No creo que te haga daño avisar. –Serena no dijo nada. –Ven te llevo a la casa.

-Se te hará tarde para la escuela.

-Me es más importante que llegues bien, sube.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

Yaten había llegado a la casa pasados las 10, Serena ya estaba dormida para entonces, él no había querido despertarla pero ella tenía ganas de platicar con él. Ninguno de los dos pensó que llegaría un momento como este. Su relación era casi perfecta, y quizás por eso era más frágil, Yaten no se daba cuenta del dolor que ella sentía al verse sola en esa casa.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella no pregunto más y subió al auto, él no hizo ningún intento por contestar, solo fueron 5 minutos hasta la casa, pero fueron los 5 minutos mas pesados de toda su relación.


	26. Familia Takeuchi

**¡¡¡SANTO CIELO!!**

**Una disculpa para todas, de verdad lo siento, tarde como mil año… pero por fin lo traigo, el capitulo final.**

**Les agradezco muchisisisisimo, de verdad que les agradezco mucho que me hayan acompañado con esta maravillosa Historia.**

**Aquí se los dejo… cuidense mucho y espero es les guste.**

**O – o – o – o – O o – O – o O – o – o – o - O**

**Capitulo 26. –Familia Takeuchi.**

Su misma melancolía la había hecho dormir el resto del día, ya pasaban de las seis cuando algo la hizo despertar, miro a todos lados y en la habitación solo estaba ella… a excepción de que la puerta se estaba cerrando lentamente.

Pensó un momento las cosas… sintió un poco de miedo, pero tenia que hacerlo, no podía continuar viviendo en esta mentira, haciéndose daño y haciéndolo también a Yaten.

Los toques quedos en una puerta muy conocida por ella eran muestra del miedo que sentía. La voz de su mellizo le permitió el paso, poco a poco abrió la puerta, Yaten iba saliendo del baño, traía solo un pantalón, sus sandalias y una toalla alrededor del cuello.

La frescura de su piel hizo sonrojar a Serena, esos ojos verdes se posaron sobre ella… él sonrió ante esto, se acerco y beso su mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Ocurre algo princesa?

-Bueno pues si… -Aparentemente él ya no estaba molesto.

-Me dijeron que ayer vinieron tus amigas. –Yaten secaba su cabello. –A juzgar por las descripciones puedo adivinar que eran Minako y Rei.

-Si, eran ellas. –Serena desvió la mirada. –Vinieron a verme antes de comenzar la escuela.

-¿Y como están?

-Muy bien… -El celular de Yaten comenzó a sonar. –Ellas…

-Permíteme un momento Princesa… -Yaten contesto su teléfono. -¿Diga?… Hola, ¿Cómo estas?... Si un poco, ya sabes por la escuela… Claro que no Netzu… Jaja… si dime… Mmm, el jueves… creo que si… déjame revisar.

Serena se sintió incomoda, el haber escuchado ese nombre la hizo enojarse, se sintió celosa e incomoda de estar en ese lugar esperando que él terminara de hablar con ella. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso mas bien el momento que la hizo decidirse a cambiar de vida, a volver a ser ella misma.

-Prometo tratar OK… Cuídate Netzu, salúdame a tu familia... OK… si… yo también, bye. Discúlpame princesa, me decías.

-Nada, tú preguntaste por ellas.

-¿De verdad? –Yaten parecía confundido, continuo secando su cabello. –Bueno…

-¿Vas a salir?

-Quieren que los acompañe a una disco, es nueva y abrirán con un gran Dj.

-¿Quieren?

-Si, son unos amigos de Netzu y míos, nos conocimos en Estados Unidos.

-Ella tiene tu numero de celular… ¿se lo diste en una fiesta?

-¿De que hablas?

-Tonterías… -Serena se dio vuelta y salio de aquel cuarto. –_Ella…sin duda ella debe ser…_

De nueva cuenta en su cuarto, noto un paquete, no recordaba haberlo visto ahí antes… quizás alguien había venido a dejarlo y eso la había despertado, estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

-¿Que ocurre Serena? –Yaten parecía muy molesto. -¿Por qué estas molesta?

-¿No sabes tocar la puerta?

-Contéstame…

-¿Acaso no tienes modales? –Serena estaba comenzando a levantar la voz.

-Te hice UNA pregunta.

-Si tuvieras tacto para hacerla ya te habría contestado.

-Yo no soy como Seiya, a mi no me vas a manipular ni a controlar ni…

-CLARO QUE NO ERES COMO ÉL. –Sin quererlo ella le grito. –Si fueras como él yo no estaría… -Serena comenzó a llorar. –Lo siento.

-Te dije que este lugar no era para ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tenías miedo de que la conociera, de que se burlara de mí? ¿POR QUE NO ES UN LUGAR PARA MI?

-Por que, este lugar es diferente a tu casa, aquí siempre estas sola y

-No hiciste nada por impedirlo, me dejaste sola…. ¿Quién es ella?

-Serena…

-¿Acaso fue la primera que obtuvo tu numero?

-Ella… ella es mi prometida, es mi novia.

Un mundo se destruyo, ella estaba ahí por él y finalmente todo lo que ella creía estaba mal, en ese segundo dio un vistazo a su vida… Era un desastre, creía amar a Seiya cuando era su mellizo, un error. Así mismo pensaba que ella y Yaten se amaban, un error aun más grande. Pero… ¿él cuando pensaba decírselo?

-¿Tu y ella…?

-Princesa por favor...

-No me llames así… -Recordó cuando Seiya la llamaba Bombón.

-Se que estas molesta pero…

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste en las cartas? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Estoy aquí por ti… por que no quería dejarte solo, por que yo pensé que…

-Princesa…

-No… no es justo… estoy perdiendo todo por… POR TI.

-¿Leíste las cartas?

-¿Importa ahora? –Serena no dejaba de llorar mientras sacaba las cosas que había traído de su casa. –No tiene caso que siga aquí.

-¿LAS LEISTE? –Yaten llamo su atención con un grito. –Contéstame.

-Si, las leí. –Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para verlo a los ojos. –Leí las 14 cartas que enviaste, todas y cada una, y las guardo como un tesoro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por que no tenia caso… Eran cosa del pasado.

-Siéntate por favor.

Yaten comenzó a explicar a Serena el porque de todas las cartas, no eran 14, eran casi treinta cartas y la otra mitad las tenía él, su papá las había detenido antes de salir, nunca habían llegado a su destino, pero él no lo sabía, había escrito todas esas cartas esperando respuesta de solo una. Al descubrir que algunas estaban en su casa decidió volver, así mismo sabía que algunas si habían llegado, y fue eso lo que lo hizo molestarse tanto. En su cama durmieron muchas chicas, chicas que no valían la pena… Claro que siempre había excepciones… Netzu Chuuko.

-Fue como un sueño, la primera vez que la vi estaba llorando. –Dijo Yaten mientras miraba por la ventana, Serena lo escuchaba sentada en su cama. –Era una fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de la familia Natsume, la gente se reía y bailaba, y de entre toda la multitud ella salio corriendo al jardín, sentí curiosidad, parecía esconder algo. Ella, ella estaba llorando…

Mientras hablaba con ella recordó aquella noche en que la había conocido, una chica recargada en un árbol, llorando en silencio y sujetando algo contra si. Era hermosa, Su cabello blanco y esos dos chonguitos en la cabeza le hacían recordar a Serena, un vestido blanco largo y entallado la hacían sobresaltar de todas lo demás, la espalda descubierta y esos guantes que llegaban solo hasta las muñecas eran un perfecto contraste de inocencia y sensualidad.

-¿Disculpa, estas bien? –La chica volteo a verlo con sorpresa. –Espero no molestarte…

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo… pues te he venido siguiendo, es una fiesta y te ves triste.

-Usted no esta muy alegre. –Ella intento limpiarse las lágrimas. -¿Por qué me siguió?

-Me recuerdas a alguien que quiero mucho, no me gustaría verla llorar como tú lo haces.

-Preocúpese por ella. No por mí.

-Disculpa si te moleste. –Yaten se sentó a unos metros de ella y miro la luna.

-¿No piensa irse? –Netzu parecía molesta. –Según usted la fiesta esta muy divertida.

-Ja… es cierto, eso dije, pero yo siempre he preferido la soledad. –Yaten volteo a verla, la luz de la luna la hacia verse mas hermosa. –Lo siento, mi nombre es Yaten Takeuchi.

-Mucho gusto, Netzu Chuuko.

Yaten no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la sonrisa que Netzu le había regalado, aun había lagrimas en sus ojos pero el hecho de que hablara con él ya era un buen inicio.

-Ella me recordaba mucho a ti, era tan espontánea y alegre, bueno es… sus chonguitos en la cabeza… -Yaten se mostraba distinto al hablar de ella. -Esa ternura en su mirada… tenía problemas con su familia y con su novio, esa noche que la encontré pensaba suicidarse, dice que su vida es mía por que yo evite que se durmiera. –Él sonrió al pensar en eso. –Ella practica ballet, yo odio el ballet, y aun así fui a verla en tres ocasiones. Le gusta el piano y yo solo quería tocar la batería… No se como paso, nos volvimos novios, me alejo de todo lo que estaba haciendo y un día tuve miedo… quería saber de ti, quería saber que estabas bien y volví, cuando la conocí me disculpe por todas las cartas anteriores, te pedí perdón de todas las formas posibles, y cuando estaba por enviarla encontré varias cartas que te había mandado, estaban en el bote de basura del despacho, eran de fechas recientes, eso fue lo que me invito a volver.

-Yaten… -Serena ya estaba tranquila aunque aun sentía dolor. -¿Tu la amas?

-No lo se… creo que si.

-¿Entonces si me voy no te dejare solo? –Yaten dudo ante las palabras de Serena. –Yaten…

-No.

-¿Puedes ir a dejarme a casa?

-Claro princesa.

Los mellizos iban bajando las escaleras de la enorme casa cuando sus papás iban entrando, Diana se temía lo peor, mientras Diego disimulaba su preocupación.

-¿A dónde vas Serena? –Pregunto Diana esperando poder detenerla.

-De regreso a mi casa.

-Esta es tu casa. –Dijo Diego al mirar como sus hijos bajaban. –Aquella no es tu familia.

-No la puedes detener. –Dijo Yaten. –Si ella quiere irse déjala irse.

-¡MARIO! –Grito Diego esperando que llegara su mayordomo.

-A sus ordenes…

-Lleva esas maletas al cuarto de la señorita.

-Deja que se valla… -Protesto Yaten. –No permitiré que le arruines la vida como a mí.

-He dicho que no…

-¡¡BASTA!! -Dijeron Diana y Serena al unísono…

-Serena… -Continuo diciendo Yaten. –Esto es común aquí… por eso no debes quedarte.

-Esto no es común… -Protesto Diana. –No peleamos todo el tiempo.

-Por que casi no están… siempre que están terminamos discutiendo por algo.

-Él tiene razón Diana. –Por primera vez Diego parecía triste ante los ojos de Yaten. –Quédate a cenar, tenemos que hablar antes de que te vayas.

Para la cena los Takeuchi tuvieron un invitado, Tsukino Taiki, venía vestido con traje negro, se veía muy elegante, un grato encuentro para ambos, ya tenían varios días sin verse.

-¿Taiki?

-Hola… ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias. –Los ojos de Serena se iluminaban al volver a ver a su hermano. -¿Y tu?

-Muy bien, ocupado por la escuela, pero ya casi terminamos.

-Ja… Siempre a tiempo.

-Siempre.

La cena fue algo rara, esta era la verdadera forma de la familia Takeuchi, o mejor dicho la familia Kou. Un hijo mayor sobresaliente, dos mellizos con gran talento, una hermosa madre y un exitoso padre. Diego miro por un momento la mesa, quiso grabar para si esa imagen, quizás la única que tendría de su familia.

Un poco mas tarde Diego había mandado a toda la servidumbre a dormir, no quería a nadie mas con su familia, era el momento de hablar, de mostrar que tenia un corazón y que este no era del todo frió e indiferente.

Taiki estaba de pie, Yaten estaba sentado junto a Serena, su padre ocupaba siempre el mismo sillón y Diana estaba parada a su lado. Una vez que se despidió Mario, Diana comenzó a hablar.

-Queremos pedirles una disculpa por todo el daño que les hicimos. –Había melancolía en sus palabras. –Quizás no haya forma de pedir perdón pero…

-No necesitas buscar más palabras. –Dijo Taiki mientras miraba una foto de la pareja Takeuchi. –Los tres entendemos que hubiera sido difícil para alguien con su potencial el tener que tratar con personas con nuestras debilidades.

-¿Debilidades? –Pregunto Yaten. -¿Cuáles debilidades?

-¿No conoces nuestras debilidades? –Dijo Taiki mirando a Yaten. –Serena es débil por ser mujer, y yo tengo un problema para hablar.

-¿Problema? –Yaten parecía escéptico a lo que Taiki decía. -Pero si hablas perfectamente.

-¿De verdad? –Taiki hablo con ironía. –Pues hace 18 años un medico les dijo que yo no sería capaz de hablar.

-Taiki… -Diana agacho la cabeza. –A ti más que a nadie le hemos hecho mas daño.

-¿SOLO A ÉL? –Yaten se levanto en forma de protesta. –A nosotros también nos han lastimado, ¿Cómo crees que me siento de saber que tengo hermanos? Pude no haber estado solo todo este tiempo pero su egoísmo…

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! –El temperamento de su padre se vio reflejado en las palabras que decía Serena, la cual no se había movido de su sitio. –Déjenlos hablar y después reclaman lo que quieren, ustedes no son los únicos que han sufrido.

-Gracias Serena… -Dijo Diego, el cual estaba tan asombrado como los demás. –Gracias…

Taiki permaneció parado, Yaten volvió a sentarse mientras escuchaban lo que sus padres tenían que decir. La historia no era larga, ellos eran socios y sus empresas estaban por crecer, poco a poco Diego y Diana se estaban convirtiendo en dueños de una de las mejores empresas de Tokio, ella quedo embarazada y eso provoco que tuviera que quedarse en su casa. La depresión provoco que se volviera más irritante, y aun más que las peleas entre ellos fueran cada vez más grandes.

-Taiki nació en un ambiente agradable, pero poco a poco se volvió frió, contratamos una nana para reparar esto pero… Tuve problemas en el parto y quede muy débil, no pude volver a la empresa.

-Tuvimos muchos problemas después de eso, ya tenias medio año y no articulabas sonido alguno, el medico nos dijo que… -Diego guardo silencio. –Ella y yo teníamos muchos problemas, fuimos a un retiro, te quedaste un mes con la señora Karen, no tuviste problemas, te veías igual que cuando te dejamos, Diana quedo embarazada de nuevo y la tensión volvió.

-No fue nuestra intención separarlos. –Dijo Diana mirando a Yaten y a Serena. –Sabíamos que eran dos pero al entregarnos uno solo las cosas parecían más fáciles.

-La enfermera puso los datos del otro bebe, estábamos en habitaciones juntas y quizás se confundió, decidimos cambiar de nombre y personalidad, no sabíamos que la señora Karen estaba enferma, supuestamente ella te cuidaría y…

-No supimos que murió hasta un mes después de que no contestaba nuestras llamadas. Una señora nos aviso que había fallecido. –Diana bajo la cabeza al continuar. –Te buscamos pero habías sido adoptado y nadie nos podía dar esa información.

-Encontramos a la ahora, doctora Mizuno. –Continuo Diego. –Ella nos hablo de ti.

-Taiki llego a nosotros, lo encontramos mirando una de mis exposiciones. Es inexplicable el como supe que era él, pero lo supe. La doctor Mizuno confirmo lo que pensaba cuando me dijo los Tsukino habían tenido mucha suerte al adoptar dos niños... Ikuko no podría tener más familia además eran una familia muy unida y cariñosa.

-Quizás lo tomen como una locura. –Diego se levanto al hablar. –Pero nos gustaría ver a nuestra familia junta. Seguir cenando como hoy… estar juntos.

-¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! –Taiki estaba muy molesto. –Después de años de no verlos quieres que venga me siente y te platique mi vida… ¿que esperas? Papá que bueno que estas aquí… -Dijo con ironía. –En estos años que no has estado me porte muy bien, hice mis tareas y comí mis vegetales… ¡SOY UN HOMBRE DE PROVECHO Y NO ES GRACIAS A TI!

-Taiki… -Serena se levanto y lo tomo de la mano antes de que saliera de la sala. –Espera por favor… -Ambos regresaron a la sala. –Es cruel lo que nos piden, yo no pensaba quedarme mucho tiempo,.. Quería conocerlos, solo eso. Pero todos están muy ocupados con sus vidas como para ser una familia. En esta casa no hay nadie… No nos puedes pedir eso.

-¿Por qué no se portan como padres por un vez en su vida? –Yaten miraba la alfombra, tenía ganas de llorar pero no se atrevía a permitir que sus padres lo vieran. –Ellos son más felices donde viven, no hay necesidad de obligarlos a nada.

-Yaten… -Susurro Serena.

-Déjalos que se vayan… Ya no son parte de nuestra familia, hace mucho que dejaron de serlo, ahora somos personas distintas.

-¡NO QUIERO! –Diana estaba molesta, y no lo disimulaba. -No es justo, por fin los encontré quiero tenerlos conmigo.

-¡Mamá basta! –Yaten se levanto del sillón y dejo ver su mirada triste. –No eres la única que sufre, ellos también están sufriendo, y les harás mas daño obligándolos a quedarse. Yo también estuve sufriendo por tu ausencia y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta… Además estas lastimando a otras personas, los señores Tsukino los quieren como a su vida y también sufren por ellos, Seiya… Seiya los conoce mejor que yo y los extraña más que yo.

-Pero…

-No mamá ellos no pertenecen aquí. –Yaten volteo a verlos, la tristeza de su mirada le rompía el corazón a todos. –Pronto… -Su voz se corto un poco. –Pronto será mi graduación, deseo que ambos asistan... –Yaten extendiendo la mano a Taiki. - Como amigos.

-Tengo un evento que planear y no se si…

-Nos encantara asistir. –Dijo Serena interrumpiendo a Taiki. -¿Verdad?

-Claro… no vamos a faltar.

Diego sostenía a Diana que lloraba desconsolada, algo le dijo al oído y ambos se acercaron a sus hijos. Diana no sabia que decir, Diego tampoco… Pero las palabras sobraron cuando Taiki se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Aun no te he perdonado… pero prometo intentar.

Serena se acerco a Diego y ambos se abrazaron, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Yaten se recargo en el sillón, pensó por un momento que la decisión era difícil pero sin duda era lo mejor. Tantos años pidiendo por un hermano que lo ayudara a pasar su soledad. Ahora tenia dos y los dejaba ir, quizás eso era el amor fraternal, pensar en tu familia antes que en ti.

Taiki y Serena caminaban rumbo al auto, estaba por irse a casa, sin embargo la seguridad del lugar no permitía que ningún vehículo saliera, como había mandado a todos a descansar no había nadie para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos, regresar caminando?

-Mmm… podríamos volver a casa.

-¿De que hablas? –Dijo Taiki mirando a serena. –No pensaras…

-Se amable por favor. –Los dos regresaron caminando a la casa. –Todo esto fue muy raro, ¿no crees?

-No te preocupes Serena, de los errores se aprende, la próxima vez lo harán mejor.

-¿La próxima vez?

Por primera vez en muchísimos años la casa estaba ocupada completamente, la familia Kou estaba reunida y dormían bajo el mismo techo, aunque no eran del todo la familia que esperaban por única vez estarían juntos.

-Bueno… -Contesto una chica del otro lado de la línea. -¿Quién habla?

-Me siento mal… -La voz de Yaten se estaba quebrando cada vez más. –Necesito hablar con alguien.

-Yaten… -La dulce voz de Netzu parecía sentir su dolor. –Habla… te escuchare, y tratare de ayudarte.

-Netzu… me siento tan mal…

-Tranquilo amor… solo es una noche, mañana a primera hora estaré contigo.

-Te necesito Netzu…

-Yaten, es la primera vez que te oigo decir eso… -Las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. –No sabes que feliz me haces.

Así mismo Taiki llamaba a casa para avisar que se quedarían, además de aprovechar para llamar a Amy… Serena por su parte estaba tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

Por la mañana desayunaron juntos, Taiki estaba de mejor humor y Serena lo había convencido de preparar el desayuno, Diana se sentía muy contenta, pero para Diego era un poco raro ver a sus hijos juntos.

Taiki y Serena salieron rumbo a su casa un poco mas tarde. Yaten y sus papás los despidieron en la puerta, al entrar cada uno se disponía a entretenerse en su cuarto.

-Hoy vendrá a comer Netzu, espero se den un tiempo para comer con nosotros.

-Claro que si Yaten. –Dijo Diana. -¿A que hora?

-A las 4.

Había nacido un cambio, quizás era para bien, pero Yaten temía acostumbrarse por miedo a que le doliera más el volver a la rutina. Como fuesen las cosas, sabia que esta vez había obtenido algo bueno, ya no estaba solo, tanto Serena como Netzu estarían con él

Seiya se sentía muy contento de volver a tener a sus dos hermanos en casa, le estaba costando mucho trabajo pero se hacia a la idea de que Serena no era para él. Las cosas volverían a la normalidad, con la diferencia de que ahora no había más secretos entre ellos.

-Mmm... –Serena sentía cosquillas en su nariz. –No… Mmm…

-Despierta o me voy sin ti…

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7:30.

-¿Qué?

Como de costumbre Serena salía corriendo de la cama, mientras Seiya divertido la miraba correr, era su primer día de clases, en la preparatoria.

-Jajaja… Bombón siempre es lo mismo… al menos tomate la molestia de ver tu reloj.

-Mmm… -Serena miro el reloj, 6:50… aun tenia tiempo de desayunar y vestirse tranquilamente. –Gracias por despertarme. –Ahora tranquilamente se dispuso a arreglarse.

Taiki había salido muy temprano por que quería supervisar el comité de bienvenida, tenia un discurso que dar y además quería ser el primero en recibir a su hermano.

Para sorpresa de algunos Yaten no había asistido, a pesar de haberse inscrito. Probablemente no pensaba asistir, y hasta cierto punto se entendía, ya estaba graduado y no tenía nada que hacer en una preparatoria.

En el descanso los alumnos hablaban de la excelente presentación para la bienvenida, el trabajo del presidente había sido uno de los mejores, sin duda Taiki destacaba mucho por su trabajo, claro que el crédito no era solo para él, Darien como vicepresidente del consejo también tenia algo de crédito.

Los clásicos momentos de la comida en que aquellos viejos amigos se juntaban se volvieron a repetir, solo que esta vez Nere no estaba con ellos y ahora los acompañaban Rei y Setsuna… Y una chica más.

Algunos inconvenientes la hicieron llegar tarde, pero estaba ahí parada frente a ellos que no paraban de reír. No se decidía a acercarse, un chico alto la invito y la jalo de la mano para presentarla al grupo.

-Chicos… -Dijo Taiki acercándose. –Quiero presentarles a alguien.

-Hola.

Seiya no cabía en su asombro Kakiuh estaba parada frente a ellos, se suponía que no regresaría hasta dentro de medio año. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué no estaba en España?

-Hola Seiya… -Kakiuh soltó la mano de Taiki para acercarse a él. –Mmm… ¿sorpresa?

-¿Qué paso? Dijiste que…

-No era lo que yo pensaba, me haces falta


	27. El tiempo pasa

**OHAYO!!!!**

**Oh por dios… el ultimo capitulo, que mas bien sería algo así como un epilogo… Chicas agradezco mucho toda su paciencia y atención para esta historia, decididamente muuuy diferente.**

**De verdad muchas gracias, disculpen si alguna vez ofendí a alguna de ustedes, mi "excusa" es que esta es solamente una versión pura y sincera de amor. **

**Yaten y Serena se enamoraron sin saber quien eran… y así se amaron… lo siento si a alguna la ofendí.**

**Gracias una vez más por leer y cuídense mucho.**

**Capitulo 27. –El tiempo pasa.**

_Estimados Señores Takeuchi:_

_¡Qué formal se oye eso! ¿Cómo están tú y Netzu? ¡Hey Netzu! ¿Cómo la pasas con alguien tan extraño como Yaten? Jaja… sabes que es broma Yaten. Todos les mandan saludos, Taiki dice que ya deberían volver, ¿un año es más que suficiente para la luna de miel, no crees? Eso fue lo que dijo, pero sabes que no es cierto… Disfruten lo más que puedan por que cuando regresen habrá que trabajar muy duro._

_Seiya está muy contento, en estas semanas saldrá su disco a la venta y por ello andará de gira, espera que puedan verse en Venecia. Yo no creo que los alcancé… Por cierto, no olvides que pronto será la graduación de Taiki, no les perdonara si no llegan ¿he?_

_Ojalá se la estén pasando muy bien, espero pronto me escriban o nos llamen, cuídense mucho. Yaten me saludas a mamá y papá. OK. Bye._

_Serena Tsu-Ta … __**:**__p_

_Señorita Tsukino:_

_Es cierto… se oye muy formal, Netzu te manda muchos saludos, dice que te veías muy bonita ayer en la tele, estamos muy orgullosos de ti… pero tu libro es aburrido así que no lo compraremos… Me imagino tu cara, claro que lo compraremos, sabemos que estamos en primera fila para que lo firmes. _

_¿Cómo están por haya? Apenas recibí tu carta, esperaremos a Seiya para volver a tiempo para la graduación de Taiki y Amy… me parece mentira que ya estén por graduarse… A ti aun te faltan muchos años. ¿Qué no piensas hacerlo nunca? Te mandamos muchos saludos, mamá dice que ese vestido blanco fue una excelente elección, resalta tu piel y tu mirada azul, al menos eso dijo ella. Cuídate princesa, nos vemos pronto. _

_Yaten y Netzu_

_PD: Dice Netzu que la vida conmigo es mas difícil de lo que pensaba…_¬ _¬

************

-Y dime Serena, mejor conocida como Se-Tsu-Ta… -Preguntaba una famosa reportera mirando a la cámara. -¿Cómo se siente de el hecho de aun no haber terminado la universidad y ya contar con cuatro libros publicados?

-Pues muy contenta, es un orgullo que mi escritos sean aceptados, la verdad no pensé que podría convertirme en la escritora que soy hoy.

-Pues es muy buena, su último libro "Más que hermanas" se ha vuelto muy controversial.

-No me mal interpreten, yo quería jugar con la mente del lector, es como querer descubrir al asesino, de eso se trata mi libro, es como un misterio que pueden o no resolver.

-Es que se ha hablado de…

La entrevista había salido perfecta, Serena había respondido tranquilamente a pesar de ser "atacada" por las preguntas. Los señores Tsukino la habían acompañado en esta entrevista y también su novio Darien Chiba.

-¿Nerviosa? –Pregunto él al terminar el programa.

-Si… me tiemblan las manos horrible… -Serena se colgó de su brazo. –Pero ahora ya estoy bien… aquí contigo.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos días de preparatoria Taiki estaba por graduarse en Leyes, Darien pronto seria Doctor, Serena aun estaba estudiado Literatura pero ya había publicado cuatro veces, aquel paquete de la cena con su familia era el borrador de su primer publicación. Yaten tenía año y medio de casado con Netzu, y Seiya y Kakiuh eran grandes amigos y socios.

-Serena… -Dijo su Ikuko que contestaba una llamada. –Es Nere, quiere saber si estarás libre el fin de semana.

-Mmm… -Ella aun estaba desvelada. –Si… ¿quiere ir a comprar su vestido?

-Si.

-Por favor dile que mañana le llamo.

Nere también iba a graduarse, ella seria maestra, algo en ella había cambiado, quizás el verse derrotada y sola la había vuelto más humilde. Minako ya no estaba estudiando, tenía dos años de ser modelo de una famosa marca de ropa, su sueño hecho realidad.

El tiempo sigue pasando, algunos años mas… hoy es un día especial Serena dejara su apellido Tsukino para poder tomar el apellido Chiba, "Más que hermanas" Se ha convertido en un bestseller. Claro que no ha sido su única publicación.

-¡Felicidades princesa!

-Yaten gracias… -Serena lo abrazo y él contesto su abrazo. –Que bueno que si tuviste tiempo.

-No podría perderme la boda de mi melliza.

-Yaten…

La fiesta continuo, todos estaban muy animados, la celebración lo ameritaba, unos momentos mas tarde Serena volvía en compañía de Yaten, ante su presencia la fiesta se animo un poco mas…

-Listos… -Dijo el fotógrafo. –Sonrían para la foto…

-Siii…

"_Más que Hermanas" (fragmento)_

_Por Se-Tsu-Ta_

_Mi hermanita:_

_Hemos estado juntos toda la vida, somos el vivo ejemplo del amor de nuestros padres, ¿pero que hay de nosotros? Puedo decir tantas cosas sobre ti, tu pastel preferido, tu artista favorito… tu gusto por la soledad… La soledad, sigue disfrutando de esos momentos. Esos pequeños momento es que nada ni nadie importa, el mundo no voltea a verte… Te extraño tanto, recuerdo cuando el mundo era nuestro y nuestros juegos nos permitían volar a cualquier lado._

_Extraño aquellos momentos en que solo estábamos nosotros, ¿recuerdas nuestros juegos en aquel desván? Hicimos tantos teatros, tantas cosas divertidas… Si aquellos tiempos pudieran volver. _

_Desearía volver a estar contigo, a solas, sin que nadie nos interrumpa, ni nos moleste, disfrutar de nuestra soledad y pensar que es este mundo solo estamos tu y yo. Volver a conocer el mundo de tu mano y descubrir esos sentimientos que nunca pensé en experimentar contigo… Gracias por mostrarme la vida. Te amo._

_Tú hermana. _

_El dolor invadía el corazón de Lucy, su hermana estaba muerta y ella solo tenia una carta para recordarla, nunca la había visto de esa forma, esa carta le mostraba una parte de ella que no conocía. Quizás de saberlo antes hubiera entendido mejor sus sentimientos y se hubieran evitado muchas cosas._

_Un secreto que ella no conocía, el secreto de necesitarla más de lo que ella podía imaginar… Si tan solo hubiera hablado antes, si no lo hubiera mantenido en secreto… Quizás ella… quizás… hubiera… Todo era pasado y ya nada se podía hacer. _

* * * * * * * * *

-¿Podrías recomendar "Mas que Hermanas" para todo el publico? –Pregunto la reportera mirándola a los ojos.

-No… -Contesto Serena con seguridad. -Lucy mira el mundo de una forma, forma que su hermana no podía aceptar, es un libro demasiado fuerte.

-Los críticos dicen que es un libro MUY fuerte.

-Yo solo quise expresar una faceta del amor…

*********

Un departamento escondido en la cuidad… Una habitación en especifico… Sobre la cama una pareja descansaba, ambos abrazados el uno del otro.

-Yaten… -Dijo la voz de la chica sobre la cama. –Yaten…

-Mmm… -Él contesto con un beso en su frente. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Pensé que ya te habías dormido.

-No princesa… contigo a mi lado no puedo dormir.

-¿Y Netzu?

-Mañana regresa del viaje con sus padres. –Yaten hizo una pausa. -¿Y Darien?

-Llega hoy de su actualización en Europa.

*********

-… Una faceta del amor… -Dijo Serena sonriendo tiernamente. -Una forma de amor, una forma pura.

Este es un secreto entre ellos, su amor a rebasado lo dicho… y los hechos… Ella lo ama tanto como a su vida… Y él daría su vida por ella… Este es el secreto de los mellizos.

_**Por Devil Azul.**_


End file.
